Just Acting Or Real?
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: Kim Jaejoong seorang aktor ternama suatu hari beradu akting dengan penyanyi terkenal Jung Yunho. LAST CHAPTER UPDATE. RnR please? Gomawo...
1. Chapter 1

**Just acting or REAL?**

By

Arisa Adachi YunJaeShipper

a.k.a

U-Know Boo

Pairing :: YUNJAE!

Casts :: Jung Yunho, Kim –Jung- Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu and our beloved magnae Shim Changmin ^^

Disclaimer :: They're not mine...T^T

Warning :: YAOI **(always)**, OOC, gaje, typo(s)

a/n :: Author masih dalam tahap belajar! Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan... Thanks^^

**xxx**

"_Cut_!" suara lantang sang sutradara terdengar. Membuat pemain yang tadinya berakting, menghentikan akting mereka. Beberapa staff berdatangan menghampiri pemain, ada yang memberi minum, merapikan tatanan rambut maupun _make-up_.

"Oke, pembuatan iklannya cukup sampai disini," ujar sang sutradara berusia hampir setengah abad itu, "_Jeongmal gomawo_ untuk kerja sama kalian semua, terutama untuk Jaejoong-_sshi_."

_Namja_ bernama Jaejoong itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Huuft, lelah sekali," Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran mobil. Syuting iklan minuman yang dilakukannya tadi benar-benar menguras tenaganya, belum lagi syuting iklan yang lain sejak pagi tadi. _Namja_ cantik itu memijit kening dengan jemarinya, berharap melepas sedikit penatnya.

"Tadi itu hebat sekali _hyung_," seru sang manajer yang mengambil posisi di kursi kemudi. _Namja_ berperawakan imut itu menyerahkan sebotol air minum pada namja disampingnya, "Oh ya, tadi hyung dapat tawaran film layar lebar lagi lho!"

"_Mwo_? Lagi? Aish, tolak saja Junsu-_ah_, aku mau istirahat seminggu ini," ujar Jaejoong. Yah, tidak salah kalau dia minta libur. Belakangan ini jadwal _namja_ cantik itu kian padat saja, mulai dari tawaran film, iklan, model video klip, _MC _di berbagai acara dan masih banyak lagi. Padahal tiga hari yang lalu ia baru saja merampungkan syuting film terbarunya, lalu tawaran iklan datang bertubi-tubi. Dan disaat syuting iklan yang terakhir selesai, muncul lagi tawaran bermain di film layar lebar.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kim Jaejoong memang aktor yang hebat. Kepiawaiannya dalam berakting dan memandu acara membuatnya menjadi rebutan produser iklan maupun film. Suatu hal yang membanggakan bagi _namja_ yang baru berusia 23 tahun. Bahkan ada label rekaman yang menawarinya menjadi seorang penyanyi, tetapi Jaejoong menolaknya dengan alasan ingin fokus ke dunia akting.

"Tapi _hyung_, tawaran ini berasal dari rumah produksi yang elit. Lawan main _hyung_ juga seorang penyanyi sekaligus _dancer_ yang tengah naik daun. Kalau _hyung_ sukses membintangi film ini, bisa dipastikan nama _hyung_ akan kian melambung," jelas Kim Junsu, _manager-_nya yang berusia satu tahun dibawahnya.

"Terserahmu sajalah." Jaejoong menghela napas, yah menjadi seorang aktor memang impiannya dan kerja kerasnya juga terbayar dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan. Tapi terkadang Jaejoong merasa sedih juga karena waktu untuk istirahatnya nyaris tidak ada.

Tidak sampai tiga puluh menit, mobil ferrari keluaran terbaru yang dikendarai Junsu telah sampai di depan apartemen mewah yang merupakan tempat tinggal aktor ternama itu.

"_Ne hyung_, besok pagi-pagi aku akan kemari untuk memberi tahu _hyung_ mengenai film itu lebih lanjut."

"_Ne.._."

"Oke, _hyung_. Kalau begitu sampai besok."

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan matanya mengikuti mobil merah yang perlahan menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Kemudian melangkah gontai memasuki gedung apartemen itu.

"_Aigooo._.. syuting lagi.. huft..." Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofanya, "kapan istirahatnya..."

Jaejoong segera bangkit dari duduknya. Mencuci muka lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Jam tiga dinihari, huft, _namja_ cantik itu memiliki waktu yang sangat sedikit untuk istirahat.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar hangat. Bintang besar itu dengan sukarela membagi panasnya pada kota bernama Seoul. Jaejoong sedang menuangkan ramennya yang masih panas ke dalam mangkuk besar ketika seseorang menekan bel pintunya.

"Pasti Junsu-_ah_," bisik Jaejoong lalu berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Dan benar saja, ia mendapati sosok imut Junsu berdiri disana.

"Selamat pagi _hyung_," sapa Junsu yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Jaejoong. _Namja_ imut itu menyerahkan segulung kertas kepada Jaejoong dan langsung memasuki apartemen Jaejoong tanpa ijin dari sang pemilik. Tapi Jaejoong tidak mempermasalahkan itu, toh ia sudah menganggap Junsu seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Kertas itu berisi judul film yang akan _hyung_ mainkan, lalu pemerannya serta inti ceritanya dan lokasi syutingnya" jelas Junsu sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan diikuti Jaejoong yang membolak-balik kertas beberapa lembar itu, "Wah _ramen_!" seru Junsu dan sekali lagi tanpa sungkan mengambil mangkuk kemudian menuangkan ramen ke mangkuknya. Sedangkan Jaejoong duduk di kursi satunya sambil masih membolak-balik kertasnya.

'_Forbidden Love_?' Jaejoong mengernyit heran ketika melihat judul film itu. _Namja_ cantik itu membalikkan kertasnya dan mendapati deretan nama artis yang akan membintangi film itu. Pada daftar itu ia menemukan namanya terletak di paling atas, lalu di bawahnya tertulis nama... "Jung Yunho?" Jaejoong mengernyitkan alisnya, "Seperti nama _namja_"

"Memang _namja_ 'kan? Nanti _hyung_ dan Yunho _hyung_ yang menjadi pemeran utama film itu," sahut Junsu sambil meniup _ramen-_nya yang masih panas sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Jaejoong memandang Junsu heran, "Kukira genre film-nya _romance_, ternyata _friendship_," gumamnya.

"Memang _romance_ kok _hyung_."

"Tapi pemeran utamanya aku dan _namja_ bernama Yunho ini."

"Terus?"

"Kami 'kan sama-sama _namja_? Masa'... Tunggu, jangan-jangan film ini bertema soal hubungan sejenis begitu ya?" tebak Jaejoong.

"Yup, terus kenapa? Yunho _hyung_ itu orangnya tampan dan _performance_-nya di panggung juga luar biasa."

"Aish, bukan itu masalahnya Junsu-_ah_. Film seperti ini apa bisa diterima oleh masyarakat Korea? Belum lagi _image_-ku bisa berubah di mata masyarakat jika membintangi film semacam ini."

Junsu meletakkan mangkuk ramennya yang sudah kosong, _namja_ imut itu mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya, "Masalah itu _hyung_ tidak perlu cemas. Hubungan sejenis seperti itu sudah diterima di masyarakat luas, bahkan jumlah _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_ meningkat sampai lima puluh persen setiap tahunnya. Karena itu jika _hyung_ sukses membintangi film ini karir _hyung_ pasti akan meningkat."

Jaejoong menatap Junsu tidak percaya. Yang benar saja! Masa ia harus membintangi film bertemakan hubungan sejenis? Jaejoong adalah tipe _namja_ yang menyukai _yeojya_. Memerankan karakter gay seperti ini dia tidak yakin bisa melakukannya. Dan dia baru tahu kalau yang seperti ini sudah diterima di masyarakat luas. Ck, saking sibuk syuting _namja_ cantik ini kekurangan berita rupanya.

"_Hyung_ tidak boleh menolak lho, aku sudah bilang sama produser film kalau _hyung _menerima film ini," gumam Junsu ketika melihat raut wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela napas, "_Arraseo_, _arraseo_. Jadi kapan syutingnya dimulai?"

"Minggu depan. Lalu kita akan bertemu dengan pemeran lainnya dan staff film sekitar jam sepuluh nanti."

"Hmm..."

"Ah, Jae _hyung_ tidak tahu wajah Yunho _hyung_ 'kan? Aku ada _MV_-nya, _hyung_ mau lihat?"

"_Ani_," jawab Jaejoong singkat, "Lebih baik langsung bertemu dengan orangnya."

Junsu hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Film berjudul '_Forbidden Love_' ini nantinya akan disiarkan di berbagai berbagai negara. Dan jika film ini mendapat _rating_ yang bagus maka karir kalian di bidang akting pun akan melejit," jelas sang sutradara film di hadapan seluruh aktor dan aktris film '_Forbidden Love_'.

Jaejoong memutar-mutar penanya bosan di atas kertas.

"Lalu film ini mengenai seorang _namja_ berusia tujuh belas tahun yang bernama Choi Hyunjae yang diperankan oleh Kim Jaejoong-_sshi_," sang sutradara menatap Jaejoong, "Dimana Choi Hyunjae ini jatuh cinta pada ayah tirinya yang bernama Han Jiwoo yang diperankan oleh Jung Yunho-_sshi_," sutradara itu mengangkat kepalanya mencari sosok Yunho, "Ah, seperti Yunho-_sshi_ belum datang," gumamnya.

'Ck, sudah mencintai _namja_, malah _namja_ yang dicintainya itu _appa_-nya sendiri,' batin Jaejoong, 'Apa yang seperti ini akan disukai?'

"Ah, maaf aku terlambat." Terdengar sebuah suara dari arah pintu yang dibuka. Semua mata sontak menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati seorang _namja_ tampan dengan lensa berbingkai hitam bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

"_Gwaenchana_, Yunho-_sshi_. Rapat juga baru dimulai," ujar sang sutradara, "Sekarang ambillah posisi dudukmu."

"_Ne_..."

Jaejoong menatapnya serius, 'Jadi itu yang namanya Yunho ya?'

"Sebelah sini _oppa_," Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang _yeojya _berambut panjang bergelombang menepuk kursi sebelahnya, mempersilahkan Yunho duduk untuk di sampingnya.

"_Gomawo_ Ara-_sshi_."

_Yeojya_ bernama Go Ara itu tersenyum, "_Cheon oppa_..."

"Oke kita lanjutkan, lalu _umma_ dari Choi Hyunjae bernama Choi Yoorim yang diperankan oleh Go Ara," ujar sang sutradara.

"_Oppa_, kita jadi sepasang suami istri," bisik Ara. Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, tidak sengaja mata kecilnya menangkap sosok Jaejoong yang tengah serius mendengarkan penjelasan pak sutradara. Yunho tersenyum tipis, sebenarnya di sela-sela kegiatannya terkadang dia menyempatkan diri menonton drama yang dibintangi oleh Kim Jaejoong. Menurutnya Jaejoong adalah aktor muda yang sangat berbakat dan berada dalam proyek film yang sama dengan Jaejoong tentu sangat membanggakan untuknya.

.

.

.

"Ini naskah dialog _hyung_," Junsu menyerahkan kertas kepada Jaejoong, "Jangan lupa dipelajari dan dihapal."

"Ya Junsu-_ah_, aku sudah sering membintangi film. Tanpa disuruh pun aku pasti menghapalnya."

"Cuma mengingatkan saja _hyung_, 'kan aku _manager_ yang baik... eu kyang kyang," ujarnya sambil tertawa lalu berbalik pergi untuk mengurus hal-hal lainnya.

"Jaejoong-_ah_," Jaejoong membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar ada yang memanggilnya dan _namja_ cantik itu mendapati sosok Jung Yunho berjalan ke arahnya, "Umm... aku Jung Yunho."

"_Ne_, aku tahu. Aku melihatmu di ruang rapat tadi."

Yunho tersenyum canggung, "Err... kalau kau tidak keberatan bagaimana kalau kita berbincang?"

Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ah, karena ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, kupikir aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Apalagi kita akan menjadi pemeran utama di film ini."

Jaejoong memutar badannya. Mata besarnya melirik Junsu yang tengah sibuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak sempat-"

"_Gwaenchana_, toh aku juga ingin bersantai sebentar."

Yunho tersenyum. Kedua _namja_ itu kemudian mendatangi sebuah cafe yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasi mereka tadi. Dan karena sekarang sudah lewat jam makan siang, tidak heran kalau suasana cafe lumayan sepi.

"Pesanan anda, Tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"_Cappucino_ dan..." Yunho menatap Jaejoong, "Kau pesan apa Jaejoong-_ah_?"

"Jus _strawberry_," jawab Jaejoong yang tengah memainkan ponselnya.

"_Ne_, harap tunggu sebentar," pelayan itu mengangguk sopan lalu beranjak pergi untuk membuatkan pesanan dua _namj_a tampan ini.

Suasana hening sejenak. Jaejoong masih asyik dengan ponselnya sedangkan Yunho memandang kejauhan. Tidak perlu menunggu lama hingga sang pelayan kembali dengan _cappucino_ dan jus _strawberry_ di atas nampannya.

"Jadi... apakah aku menganggu waktumu?"

"Tidak," Jaejoong menyeruput jusnya, "Err... ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Yunho-_ah_."

"Oh ya? Apa?"

Jaejoong menggoyangkan sedotan pada jusnya, mata besarnya melirik-lirik gelisah. Tingkahnya itu membuat Yunho merasa gemas sendiri, "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika pertanyaanku menyinggungmu," gumam Jaejoong.

"_Ne_, _gwaenchana_. Tanyakan saja."

"Umm... itu... apa, apa kau seorang gay?"

Yunho tertawa kecil, namja tampan itu menyeruput jusnya sebelum menjawab, "_Aniyo_, apa kau seorang gay Jaejoong-_ah_?" Yunho balik tanya.

"Sama, aku juga tidak. Kalau begitu apa yang membuatmu menerima tawaran film ini?"

"Yah, selama ini aku dikenal sebagai penyanyi sekaligus penari, aku ingin mengubah _image_-ku di mata masyarakat," jelas Yunho.

"Hahaha... pilihanmu bagus sekali. Jika film ini sukses _image_ sebagai aktor akan melekat padamu."

"Yah, selain itu juga karena pasanganku di film ini adalah Jaejoong-_ah_," Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, "Aku sudah lama menyukaimu, Jaejoong-_ah_."

Mata Jaejoong membulat seketika, "A-apa!" serunya tidak percaya. Nyaris saja dia tersedak oleh jus yang berada dalam mulutnya.

"B-bukan suka dalam arti seperti itu. Sudah kubilangkan kalau aku ini bukan gay. Aiish, bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Err, mungkin bisa dibilang pengagum atau _fanboy_-mu," jelas Yunho ketika merasa kalimatnya barusan disalah artikan oleh Jaejoong, "Kau sendiri kenapa menerima peran ini?"

"Yah, aku berusaha menjadi aktor profesional. Itu saja..."

Yunho tersenyum tipis lagi sambil mengaduk jusnya yang tinggal separuh, "Semoga kita bisa menjadi _partner_ yang baik." Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan.

Hening lagi. _Well_, mereka adalah dua _namja_ yang baru pertama kali bertemu. Tidak terlalu banyak hal yang bisa mereka bicarakan. Namun kesunyian itu runtuh ketika ponsel biru milik Jaejoong berdering. _Namja_ cantik itu menerima panggilan rupanya.

"_Yeobosseyo_?" Jaejoong mengangkat panggilannya, "Ne, aku mengerti. Humm, aku akan kesana."

"Ada urusan ya?" tanya Yunho ketika Jaejoong mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

Namja cantik itu mengangguk, "Ada syuting iklan lagi. _Mianhaeyo_, Yunho-_ah_. Aku harus pergi sekarang," ujar Jaejoong sambil membuka dompetnya, _namja_ itu baru akan mengeluarkan uangnya ketika suara Yunho menginterupsi.

"Biar aku yang bayar jusmu."

"T-tidak perlu repot-repot, Yunho-_ah_."

"_Gwaenchanayo_, anggap saja sebagai tanda perkenalan."

Jaejoong memandang Yunho ragu. _Namja_ cantik itu bukan tipe yang suka ditraktir, namun tampaknya dia tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat. Kim Junsu sedang menunggunya. Walau luarnya keliatan imut, namun kalau marah tetap saja menyeramkan.

"_Arraseo_, _ne_ sampai nanti Yunho-_ah_. _Anneyong_," Yunho tersenyum tipis. Mata kecilnya yang seperti rubah terus memandang punggung Jaejoong hingga menghilang dari balik pintu cafe.

.

.

.

"Lelahnyaaaa..." Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Satu lagi hari yang melelahkan untuk aktor tampan kita. Bagaimana tidak, setelah syuting iklan tadi siang, Jaejoong masih harus menghadiri acara dengan dia sebagai bintang tamunya dan beberapa jadwal lainnya yang sukses menguras tenaganya.

Mata bulatnya memandang tas ransel berwarna hitam yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Dalam tas itu berisi beberapa barangnya dan kertas naskah dari film yang akan ia bintangi. Teringat olehnya perintah Junsu untuk menghapal naskah itu.

"Besok sajalah..." ujarnya sambil memeluk guling dan menjemput mimpinya malam itu.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Kim Jaejoong berusaha menghapal dan memahami karakter yang akan dibawanya dalam filmnya. Beruntung Junsu bersedia membatasi tawaran iklan maupun acara _talkshow_ sehingga _namja_ cantik bermata bulat besar ini memiliki cukup waktu untuk menghapal naskahnya.

Jaejoong duduk manis di depan sebuah cermin besar dan membiarkan staff film bagian _make-up_ merias wajahnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama syuting film. Terlihat beberapa staff film hilir mudik mempersiapkan berbagai hal demi kelancaran syuting. Tidak sengaja mata bening Jaejoong menangkap bayangan Yunho yang terpantul oleh cermin di hadapannya. _Namja_ bermarga Jung itu sudah selesai dirias dan kini sedang membaca ulang naskahnya.

Sejak terakhir kali di cafe, kedua _namja_ ini belum pernah bertemu sampai saat ini. Jaejoong tidak mengerti, ada perasaan aneh yang menyeruak dalam dadanya ketika melihat _namja_ itu lagi. Perasaan yang seolah berkata 'senang-bertemu-denganmu-lagi'. Sesuatu yang aneh, mengingat Kim Jaejoong tidak pernah merasakan hal yang serupa dari partner film sebelumnya.

"Lima menit lagi para pemeran harap _stand by_ di lokasi syuting," seru seorang staff film.

Selesai dirias, Jaejoong dan pemeran lainnya segera menuju lokasi syuting. Lokasi pertama ialah sebuah rumah dimana rumah ini sebagai tempat tinggal Choi Hyunjae dan _umma_-nya, Choi Yoorim. Dengan pembukaan berupa adegan antara Choi Hyunjae alias Kim Jaejoong dengan sang _umma_ Cho Yoorim alias Go Ara. Tidak perlu banyak pengulangan, karena keduanya merupakan aktor dan aktris berbakat, sang sutradara sudah cukup puas dengan beberapa kali pengambilan gambar.

Lokasi berikutnya adalah halaman sebuah sekolah, "Nah, nanti Jaejoong-_sshi_ berjalan dari sana sambil memainkan ponsel," jelas sang sutradara menjelaskan kepada Jaejoong, "Lalu Yunho-_sshi_ dari arah satunya. Nanti kalian akan bertabrakan dan membuat ponsel yang dipegang oleh Jaejoong-_sshi_ terjatuh. Lalu keduanya bermaksud mengambil ponsel yang terjatuh dan tanpa sengaja tangan kalian bersentuhan. Kemudian saling berpandangan. Itu adalah awal pertemuan Choi Hyunjae dengan Han Jiwoo yang merupakan calon _appa_ tirinya," jelas sutradara bernama Changmin itu panjang lebar, "Mengerti?"

"_Ne..._" jawab Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan. Kedua _namja_ itu kemudian berpindah ke posisi yang telah diberitahu oleh sutradara.

"Tiga... dua... satu... _action_!"

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya. Matanya tertuju pada ponsel, dari ekspresinya terlihat jelas kalau ia sangat konsentrasi dengan layar ponselnya.

'braak'

Satu tabrakan dan ponsel yang dipegangnya terhempas ke tanah. Sontak Jaejoong membungkuk mengambil ponselnya diikuti seorang _namja_ yang tadi menabrak Jaejoong. Ketika hendak mengambil ponselnya tanpa sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan _namja_ itu.

Sentuhan itu membuat Jaejoong terkejut dan mengangkat kepalanya. Tanpa diinginkan oleh Jaejoong matanya yang besar itu membelalak lebih lebar. Wajah Yunho dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Terlebih mata kecil Yunho yang menatapnya tajam. Jaejoong baru sadar kalau ternyata Yunho itu benar-benar tampan. Mendadak jantung _namja_ cantik itu berdetak lebih kencang, mengakibatkan darahnya mengalir lebih cepat dan hasilnya berupa semburat kemerahan yang memenuhi pipi putihnya.

Jaejoong tahu ini tidak ada dalam naskah film. Tapi ia sungguh tidak bisa menahan reaksi aneh pada organ sekepalan tangannya yang terletak pada rongga dadanya itu.

"_Cut_!" seru Changmin lantang, "Kita ulangi sekali lagi. Jaejoong-_ssh_i, kau kelihatan gugup."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk canggung. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa segugup ini sejak debutnya di dunia perfilman.

"Oke, semua pada tempatnya. Kita ulangi lagi," Changmin memberi aba-aba, "Tiga... dua... satu... _action_!"

Kembali adegan serupa diulang. Dan kali ini Jaejoong mampu mengendalikan detak jantungnya.

.

"_Cut_!" seru Changmin menghentikan akting antara Ara dengan Yunho. Barusan adalah adegan dimana Han Jiwoo melamar Choi Yoorim, "Istirahat lima belas menit," tambah sang sutradara.

"Tadi itu sempurna sekali," Park Yoochun _manager_ Yunho melemparkan sebotol air dingin pada _namja_ berambut coklat itu, "Changmin-_sshi_ bahkan tidak percaya ini pertama kalinya kau akting."

"_Jinjja_? Aku merasa gugup sekali," Yunho menenggak air di dalam botolnya. Tidak sengaja mata kecilnya menatap Jaejoong yang tengah bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya. Seulas lengkungan bermain di bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"Kau tertarik padanya?" bisik Yoochun.

"Apa? Pada siapa?"

"Jaejoong-_ah_, tentu saja."

"_Ne_, dia orang yang menarik."

Yoochun tersenyum penuh arti, "Kebetulan sekali setahuku Jaejoong-_ah_ sedang _single_, kupikir _namja_ setampan dirimu tidak akan sulit untuk mendapatkannya."

Yunho manggut-manggut sambil otaknya mencerna perkataan Yoochun dan reaksi yang terjadi berikutnya adalah mata kecil Yunho yang melebar, "Ya Yoochun-_ah_! Maksudku 'menarik' bukan yang seperti itu! Aish, kau 'kan tahu aku memang mengagumi kemampuan akting Jaejoong-_ah_!"

"_Ne, ne_... tapi carilah pasanganmu Yunho-_ah_. Aku muak pada setiap _yeojya _yang mendatangiku dan terus bertanya 'apa Yunho _oppa_ sudah punya kekasih?'"

Yunho tertawa kecil, "Belum ada yang cocok Yoochun-_ah_."

"Aish, gaya bicaramu seperti orang tua."

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahu sambil mengulum senyum. _Namja_ tampan itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, "Hai..." sapanya.

Jaejoong membuka matanya, "Eumm... ya, hai..."

"Aktingmu bagus sekali."

Jaejoong yang tadi bersandar pada sandaran kursi kini menegakkan tubuhnya, "Biasa saja, kupikir yang harus diberi pujian itu kau. Aktingmu luar biasa, ini film pertamamu 'kan?"

"Yah, pada dasarnya berakting dalam film sama saja seperti berakting dalam pembuatan _MV_ untuk laguku. Mungkin aku terbiasa dari sana."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku belum pernah mendengar lagumu." gumam Jaejoong agak canggung.

"_Gwaenchana_, aku mengerti kau itu aktor yang sibuk."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, "Itu sindiran?"

"_Aniyo_. Ah ya Jaejoong-_ah_, aku tidak tahu kau punya mata yang begitu indah."

Sontak sepasang mata yang baru saja dipuji itu membelalak lebar, "Oh ya? Kau pintar merayu," celetuk Jaejoong menutupi kegugupan. Dia sudah biasa ketika kedua matanya yang memang indah itu dipuji orang lain, tapi rasanya berbeda jika _namja_ ini yang mengatakannya.

"Itu bukan rayuan."

"Masa?"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin kurayu, hm?"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Tanpa sungkan tangan putihnya mengambil botol dari genggaman Yunho dan meminumnya, "Seharusnya kau tidak katakan itu pada _namja_," ujarnya lalu mengembalikan botol itu pada empunya.

"Istirahat selesai!" seru Changmin lantang, menyebabkan beberapa artis dan staff film buru-buru ke posisi mereka.

.

.

.

Minggu kedua sejak syuting dimulai. Merampungkan setidaknya tiga puluh persen dari keseluruhan film. Sang sutradara terlihat puas dengan hasil kerja aktor dan aktris-nya. Bisa dipastikan kalau film ini nantinya akan menerima banyak pujian.

Jaejoong memajukan bibir bawahnya, alisnya bertautan, kesimpulannya Kim Jaejoong tengah kesal. Dan penyebabnya adalah sepasang anak manusia yang berada sekitar lima meter dari tempatnya duduk. Kenapa? Karena kesanalah mata bulat besar itu memandang tajam.

Jung Yunho dan Go Ara. Terlihat kertas berisikan naskah ditangan mereka. Tampaknya mereka sedang latihan untuk adegan syuting selanjutnya. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Jaejoong kesal. Karena seharusnya dia yang berlatih dengan Yunho sekarang, bukan _yeojya_ itu.

Setelah istirahat-lima-belas-menit ini selesai akan ada adegan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Pantas 'kan kalau yang berlatih itu adalah Yunho dan Jaejoong? Tadi juga Yunho sempat menghampirinya dan menawarkan untuk latihan dialog, tapi mendadak muncul Ara dan dengan manjanya berkata, 'Jaejoong _oppa_ sudah mahir di dunia akting, lebih baik aku saja yang latihan dengan Yunho _oppa_,' dan dengan santainya membawa _namja_ berkacamata itu tanpa persetujuan dari Jaejoong.

"Menyebalkan," dengus Jaejoong kesal. Sambil membiarkan rambutnya dirapikan oleh staff bagian _make-up_, mata besar Jaejoong terus menatap ke objek yang sama. Dia kesal. Dia kesal melihat Ara begitu akrab dengan Yunho. Hei, bukankah pemeran utamanya itu dia dengan Yunho? Ara 'kan hanya peran pendukung, yah walau lumayan penting juga sih.

"Kau kenapa _hyung_?" Junsu yang sejak tadi menatap Jaejoong bertanya.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menggerakkan dagunya ke arah dua orang menyebalkan. Tepatnya yang menyebalkan hanya satu orang.

"Yunho _hyung_ dan Ara _noona_?" tebak Junsu yang dijawab dengan anggukan Jaejoong, "_Hyung_ cemburu?"

"_What_?" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Junsu. Membuat staff film yang merapikan rambutnya sedikit terganggu.

"Kenapa terkejut?" Junsu mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Ah, atau _hyung_ memang cemburu dengan Ara _noona_ ya? _Hyung_ suka sama Yunho _hyung_ yaa?"

"_Jinjja_?" yeojya yang tadi merapikan rambut Jaejoong ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan, "Benarkah _oppa_ menyukai Yunho _oppa_? Kyaaaa~ senangnya... aku memang sudah berpikir kalau _oppa_ berdua sangat cocok. Yunho _oppa_ 'kan tampan lalu _manly_, sedangkan Jaejoong _oppa_ cantik dan manis. Ah, aku tidak sangka kalau Jaejoong _oppa_ sungguhan menyukai Yunho _oppa_," _yeojya_ itu terus berceloteh panjang lebar mengacuhkan tatapan kau-tidak-apa-apa-? yang dilayangkan oleh Jaejoong dan Junsu.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka syuting selesai secepat ini," Jaejoong memandang jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas menit, begitulah informasi yang Jaejoong dapatkan dari jam tangan mahal itu.

"Yah, soalnya Changmin-_sshi_ ada acara, jadi syutingnya sampai disini saja," gumam Junsu, "_Hyung_ mau langsung pulang?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Aku ingin sampai di apartemen secepatnya lalu tidur."

"Jaejoong-_ah_!" _namja_ cantik itu baru akan memasuki mobil ketika suara yang sudah cukup dihapalnya memanggilnya dari belakang. Jaejoong membalikkan badannya. Yunho ternyata.

"Ada apa?"

"Err... apa setelah ini kau ada jadwal?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Tidak, kenapa?"

"Ah, begini... kau tahu kalau kita perlu melatih dialog kita berdua."

"Lalu?"

"Yah, kita tidak bisa melakukannya disini karena... kau tahu, Ara-_ah_ selalu berada di sampingku. Jadi kalau kau tak keberatan, aku ingin kita berlatih dialog di apartemenku, atau di apartemenmu, terserah..."

Jaejoong menimbang-nimbang. Selama ini ia merasa perlu latihan dengan lawan mainnya dan sekarang waktu yang tepat. Syuting selesai lebih cepat lalu setelah ini dia juga tidak ada jadwal. Yah, ini waktu yang tepat untuk latihan dialog berdua dengan Yunho, atau... waktu yang tepat untuk berdua dengan Yunho? Untuk yang terakhir itu Jaejoong merasa malu dengan pikirannya sendiri. Masalah istirahat bisa kapan-kapan.

"Oke tidak masalah, kita latihan di apartemenku" ujar Jaejoong akhirnya. _Namja_ cantik itu kemudian mengambil tas yang ia simpan di mobil Junsu, "Aku pulang dengan Yunho-_ah_, kau pulang saja duluan," ujarnya pada Junsu.

Namja imut itu mengangguk, "_Ne_, sampai nanti Jaejoong _hyung_, Yunho _hyung_," ujarnya sebelum kemudian melesat pergi dengan mobilnya meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong berdua.

Jaejoong berbalik menatap Yunho, "_So_... aku milikmu sekarang."

Yunho tertawa kecil, "Kau tidak membawa mobil?"

"_Aniyo_, setiap hari aku pulang syuting dalam keadaan lelah, aku tidak mau memaksa diri menyetir dengan kondisi seperti itu."

"_Ne_, kau benar. Kita pergi sekarang?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Melihat itu Yunho langsung membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik ini merasa ia diperlakukan seperti seorang _yeojya, but it's okay_. Jaejoong senang jika seseorang memanjakannya.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit mobil mahal keluaran terbaru itu sudah sampai di apartemen Jaejoong. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Jaejoong menuntun Yunho menuju apartemennya.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Yunho mengamati apartemen Jaejoong. Tidak terlalu besar, namun sepertinya nyaman untuk ditinggali. Di ruang depan terlihat empat buah sofa yang tersusun rapi plus sebuah meja yang terletak di tengah. Lalu berjalan lagi ke dalam maka kau akan menemukan ruangan dengan sofa besar dan sebuah televisi yang juga berukuran besar di depannya. Di sekitar televisi itu sendiri terlihat _DVD player_, _sound system_ dan perangkat elektronik lainnya. Di sampingnya terlihat ruang makan dengan kursi dan mejanya yang menjadi satu dengan dapur. Lalu kulkas dan peralatan dapur lainnya. Di dekat dapur terdapat pintu kecil yang merupakan kamar mandi. Sedangkan kamar Jaejoong sendiri terletak tidak jauh dari ruang menonton tadi.

"Begitulah, tetapi ada pembantu yang membersihkan setiap hari sabtu," jawab Jaejoong cuek sambil meletakkan tasnya dekat televisi, "Err... Yunho-_ah_, jika kau tidak keberatan aku ingin mandi dulu."

"Eh, oh ya tentu silakan. Aku akan menunggu disini," jawab Yunho canggung sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa depan televisi.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak akan lama," bersamaan dengan itu _namja_ cantik itu memasuki kamarnya. Sepertinya Jaejoong lebih memilih mandi di kamar mandi yang jadi satu dengan kamarnya daripada di kamar mandi yang terletak dekat dapur. Sementara itu Yunho menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh apartemen Jaejoong. Perabotan di apartemen Jaejoong terlihat sederhana.

Tidak lama Jaejoong sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Jujur, Yunho agak tertegun ketika melihat penampilan Jaejoong. Sebuah kaus singlet berwarna abu-abu dan celana pendek berwarna hitam yang dengan suksesnya mengeksploitasi kemulusan kulit _namja_ cantik itu.

"Kita latihan sekarang." Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke samping Yunho, membuat lamunan Yunho buyar, "Kau melamun?" tanya _namja_ cantik itu.

Yunho menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. Tangannya meraih naskah dialognya dan membukanya, "Kau dulu," ujarnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Saat ini syuting film mereka sudah sampai pada bagian yang menjadi inti cerita. Yaitu bagian dimana Choi Hyunjae menyatakan perasaannya pada sang ayah tiri, Han Jiwoo.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai _umma_-ku atau hanya sekedar ingin membalas budinya karena _umma_ pernah menolongmu?" Jaejoong mulai membacakan dialognya.

"Aku mencintainya, tentu saja." Yunho membacakan dialognya. _Namja_ tampan itu memberi jeda sejenak, kepalanya terangkat menatap Jaejoong dalam, "Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Karena... karena aku mencintaimu," gumam Jaejoong sesuai dengan naskah dialognya. Merasa aneh dengan Yunho yang menatapnya, Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan balik menatap Yunho. Untuk sesaat waktu terasa terhenti. Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya seolah kaku ketika mata tajam bak musang liar itu seolah memenjarakannya dalam dimensi yang membingungkan. Logikanya mengatakan ia harus memalingkan wajahnya sekarang, tetapi tubuh dan hatinya seolah menolak. Ada yang berbeda ketika _namja_ ini menatapnya, tatapan tajam Yunho bagaikan tombak kayu yang menghujam langsung ke dasar hatinya. Membuatnya merasakan nyeri yang menyenangkan pada dadanya.

"Tidak seharusnya kau mencintaiku, Hyunjae-_ah_," Yunho berujar tenang masih sambil menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menarik napasnya gugup, meski begitu ia tidak menghindari kontak matanya dengan Yunho. Logika Jaejoong berkata ini adalah syuting, syuting dimana Jaejoong harus mengerahkan kemampuan aktingnya. Anggaplah ini di lokasi syuting, dengan kameramen, sutradara dan kru film-nya, kau hanya berakting, demikian logikanya berujar. Meski begitu hati kecil Jaejoong berusaha membantah kalau ini adalah akting. Dia tidak mau, ini bukan reyasa. Ini sungguhan. Ini nyata. Nyata dimana ia kini tengah berhadapan dengan Yunho, saling memandang jauh ke dalam hati masing-masing, seolah berbicara melalui kontak mata. "Aku tidak tahu..." Jaejoong berujar lirih, "Aku... aku mencintaimu, Yunho-_ah_." Jaejoong sadar dialognya barusan salah, sangat salah. Ia seharusnya mengatakan '_appa_' bukannya menyebut nama _namja_ di depannya.

Yunho tertawa kecil, _namja_ itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong sontak mengerjapkan matanya, "Bukan 'Yunho-_ah_' tapi '_appa_'," koreksi Yunho, "Kau melamun heh?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan wajahnya, memutus kontak mata yang tadi sempat dinikmatinya, "K-kurasa aku lelah." Ia bergumam canggung.

"Ah benar juga, kau pasti lelah karena syuting seharian ini. Tapi aku malah memaksamu latihan dialog. _Mianhae_, aku akan pulang sekarang." Yunho bangkit dari duduknya. Tangannya dengan cepat memasukkan kertas-kertas dialognya ke dalan tas.

"T-tunggu," mendadak Jaejoong menahan tangan Yunho, tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi _namja_ cantik itu tidak ingin Yunho pergi secepat ini, "B-bukan begitu, kurasa aku... err, lapar?"

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ah, benar juga. Kita belum makan malam, kau ingin memesan sesuatu? Biar aku yang bayar, hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafku karena menganggu waktu istirahatmu."

"Tidak usah, di kulkas masih ada beberapa bahan makanan. Lebih baik aku memasak sesuatu." Jaejoong berjalan ke dapur diikuti oleh Yunho. Namja cantik itu membuka kulkasnya dan mendapati lima butir telur, bawang, daun bawang dan sedikit cabai.

"Kita makan telur dadar saja tidak apa-apa ya?"

Yunho mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak masalah."

Jaejoong mengambil beberapa bawang dan daun bawang. _Namja_ cantik itu mempersiapkan telenan (tempat mengiris bawang) dan pisau di atas meja dapur. Dengan cekatan Jaejoong mengiris bahan-bahan itu menjadi lembaran tipis. Yunho sendiri sampai tertegun melihat cara Jaejoong mengiris bawang yang terlihat cukup pofesional, "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa masak," gumam Yunho.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, "Aku besar dengan delapan kakak perempuan dan aku anak paling kecil, bukan hal yang aneh kalau aku bisa memasak 'kan?"

Yunho mengangguk. Daripada berdiam _namja manly _itu kemudian mengambil dua butir telur. Yunho juga mengambil mangkuk, _namja _itu berniat memecahkan telur pada pinggiran mangkuk. Namun tampaknya Yunho tidak seahli Jaejoong, telurnya memang pecah, tetapi isinya berhamburan keluar. Membuatnya mengotori lantai dapur Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menatap ceceran telur itu dengan pandangan terkejut, kemudian ganti menatap Yunho, "Apa?" tanya Yunho datar, "Aku tidak besar dengan delapan kakak perempuan, jadi aku tidak begitu akrab dengan yang namanya dapur."

Sekali lagi Jaejoong tertawa kecil, _namja_ itu kemudian mengambil kain pel yang dibasahi dengan pembersih lantai dan membersihkan telur yang pecah. Tetapi Yunho tidak mudah menyerah, kembali namja itu mengambil telur dan mencoba memecahkannya.

"Lebih baik tidak usah, aku tidak mau kau memecahkan semua telurku," cegah Jaejoong. Yunho merengut kesal, "Aku tidak mau diam saja," gerutunya.

"_Arra_, _arra_, kau bisa memanaskan minyak kalau begitu."

Yunho mengangguk. Tangannya kemudian mengambil penggorengan dan meletakkannya di atas kompor yang menyala. Yunho menuangkan minyak secukupnya dan kini tugasnya hanya menunggu hingga minyak itu panas. Sambil menunggu kini perhatiannya tertuju pada teman baru disebelahnya. Dengan cekatan Jaejoong mengocok telur dalam mangkuk kecil yang kemudian ditambah dengan beberapa bahan yang tadi dia iris.

Cantik, bisa memasak, "Kau seperti _yeojya_," celetuk Yunho.

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya, matanya mendelik menatap Yunho, "Apa?"

"Kau cantik, bisa memasak, itu ciri-ciri _yeojya_ 'kan?"

_Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum tipis, tubuhnya bergeser ke hadapan kompor dan menuangkan telur yang dikocoknya kedalam penggorengan yang sudah panas, "Itu ejekan atau pujian?"

"Tergantung kau menganggapnya apa, tapi aku memujimu kok," gumam Yunho singkat.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. Sambil menunggu telur dadarnya matang, Jaejoong mengambil dua mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan nasi. Tidak lupa ia juga meletakkan dua gelas berisi air. Tanpa diketahui oleh Jaejoong, semua tindakannya itu tidak lepas dari pengawasan mata kecil Yunho.

Jaejoong cantik dan jago memasak. Orangnya juga telaten dan cekatan, serta memiliki bakat akting yang luar biasa. Fakta-fakta di atas memancing senyum menyeruak dari wajah tampan itu. Di mata seorang Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong adalah seseorang yang benar-benar _perfect_.

Merasa telur yang dimasaknya telah matang, Jaejoong lalu memindahkannya ke piring datar. _Namja_ bermata bening itu duduk di salah satu kursi diikuti Yunho yang duduk di depannya.

Jaejoong menyumpit telurnya lalu memasukkannya ke mulutnya, namun belum sampai telur dadarnya masuk ke mulutnya, Jaejoong menghentikan gerakannya. Aktor tampan dan berbakat itu menatap _namja_ di depannya yang baru saja memasukkan telur dadar ke mulutnya dan kini mengunyahnya pelan.

Yunho yang merasa diperhatikan mengangkat wajahnya, "Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?"

"Enak tidak?"

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "_Well_, lumayan..." jawabnya singkat.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan suapannya yang tertunda. Hatinya merasa lebih tenang karena ternyata _namja_ di depannya menyukai masakannya. Huh? Kenapa begitu ya? Padahal kalau pada Junsu, Jaejoong tidak peduli apakah Junsu menyukai masakannya. _Namja_ cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Pemikirannya barusan membuatnya benar-benar bingung akan perasaannya. Yah, harus Jaejoong akui, ada sesuatu pada diri seorang Jung Yunho yang membuatnya merasa tidak biasa.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang film kita ini?" Suara _bass_ Yunho memecah keheningan di ruang makan itu.

"Eumm... kurasa akan banyak yang menyukainya karena pemeran-pemerannya adalah orang-orang terbaik se-Seoul."

Yunho tertawa kecil, "Kau menyombongkan dirimu, huh?"

"Aniyo, yang kumaksud itu kau Yunho-_ah_."

"Aku?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Jung Yunho penyanyi tampan dan bersuara indah bermain dalam sebuah film, siapa yang akan melewatkan itu?"

"Tapi sejujurnya aku merasa kurang puas dengan aktingku."

"_Ani_, aktingmu sudah cukup bagus untuk ukuran pemula. Waktu aku debut malah tidak lebih baik darimu."

Yunho tertawa kecil sambil kembali menyuap nasinya. "Tapi yah... sebenarnya aku merasa khawatir cerita film ini tidak akan diterima," celetuk Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho menatapnya. "_Waeyo_?"

"_Well_, seorang _namja_ menyukai _namja_ lain. Dan terlebih _namja_ yang dicintainya adalah _appa _tirinya sendiri. Bukankah itu terkesan keterlaluan dan tidak beradab huh? Meskipun banyak yang menyukai film ini tapi tetap saja kesannya keterlaluan."

"Entahlah, aku tidak merasa begitu," sahut Yunho santai.

"Haaahh... aku merasa ceritanya terlalu dibuat-buat, kenapa mesti mencintai _namja_ sementara _yeojya_ berada disekililingnya."

"Kau bisa bilang begitu karena kau tidak mengalaminya dalam kehidupanmu," gumam Yunho lembut. _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum ketika melihat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Cinta bukan film yang dari awal hingga akhirnya diatur dalam skenario. Cinta datang sendiri dan pergi sendiri. Jika cinta menghampiri, kau tidak bisa menolak. Tidak peduli apakah yang kau cintai itu lawan jenis atau sejenis denganmu. Karena pada dasarnya cinta memang tidak bisa dibohongi." Jaejoong tertegun sejenak. Perkataan Yunho begitu tenang dan halus namun sukses membuatnya terdiam. _Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum kecil, Jung Yunho benar-benar orang yang menarik.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, apa pendapatmu mengenai adegan ciuman dalam film itu?"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, "Apa? Siapa dengan siapa?"

"Huh? Tentu saja antara kau dan aku. Ah, jangan bilang kau belum tahu soal adegan ciuman." Ucapan santai Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Mata besarnya yang cantik itu memandang horror pada Yunho. "Ah, sepertinya kau memang belum tahu," tebak Yunho.

"Tapi tidak ada adegan ciuman dalam naskah," gumam Jaejoong.

"Memang tidak ditulis dalam naskah, tapi beberapa hari yang lalu sutradara memberi tahu. Yah, mungkin waktu itu kau sedang tidak di lokasi syuting. Aku sendiri diberitahu oleh manajerku, apa manajermu tidak memberi tahu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Seingatnya Junsu memang belum memberi tahunya. "Aish..." Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela napas. Ciuman dengan sesama _namja_? Yang benar saja...

Selesai makan Yunho membantu Jaejoong mencuci piring. Keduanya sedang sibuk mencuci piring ketika mendengar suara gemuruh menghantam atap apartemen. Sontak dua _namja_ tampan ini saling berpandangan.

"Itu..." Yunho menggantung kalimatnya.

"Hujan, kurasa." Jaejoong melongokkan ke jendela terdekat, dan benar saja. Di luar memang terjadi hujan lebat yang diiringi oleh angin kencang.

"Aish, bagaimana aku pulang," gumam Yunho yang melihat sendiri betapa lebatnya hujan malam itu. Membawa mobil dalam cuaca seperti ini jelas sangat tidak dianjurkan.

"Eumm... k-kalau kau tidak keberatan kau bisa menginap disini." Yunho membalikkan badannya. _Namja_ tampan itu mengerutkan alisnya melihat Jaejoong yang menatapnya malu-malu.

"Kau yakin?"

Jaejoong mengangguk cepat, "k-kan tidak baik kalau kau pulang dengan cuaca seperti ini." Dalam hati Jaejoong merutuk nada bicaranya yang terdengar gagap. Huh, kenapa dia jadi seperti _yeojya_ begini?

.

.

.

Mata kecil bak musang itu masih membuka kendati jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dinihari. Melalui jendela besar yang tertutup gorden di depannya, Yunho bisa lihat kalau hujan masih mengguyur kota Seoul.

Sesuai dengan penawaran Jaejoong tadi, malam ini Yunho memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen Jaejoong. Seharusnya Yunho sudah tidur karena ia memang merasa mengantuk, namun mengantuknya seolah lenyap jika mengingat ia tidur di kasur yang sama dengan Jaejoong.

Awalnya ia menolak ketika Jaejoong menawarkan Yunho tidur di kamarnya, karena Yunho merasa tidak enak dan merepotkan Jaejoong. Yunho sendiri mulanya memilih tidur di sofa. Namun Jaejoong memaksanya tidur di kamar karena Jaejoong merasa tidak enak jika Yunho tidur di sofa sementara dirinya tidur di kasur yang luas. Dan daripada berdebat dengan _namja_ cantik itu, maka Yunho memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar Jaejoong.

'Pluk'

Yunho yang tidurnya menyamping terkejut ketika sebuah tangan menempel di pinggangnya. Perlahan namja tampan itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sempat ia rasakan napasnya seolah tercekat ketika melihat wajah cantik Kim Jaejoong yang dekat sekali dengannya.

Lama Yunho memperhatikan wajah sempurna itu. Poni halusnya yang berwarna hitam menjuntai menutupi sebagian dahinya. Kelopak matanya yang terpejam dengan bulu-bulu mata lentiknya yang saling bertautan. Kulit yang putih bersih dan hidung yang terpahat begitu sempurna. Dan bibir mungil semerah cherry yang menyempurnakan rupa sang putri tidur.

Yunho yang merasakan wajahnya memanas mengalihkan wajahnya dari raut sempurna Kim Jaejoong. Entahlah, Yunho merasa kalau kini ia tidak bisa memandang Jaejoong sebagai temannya. Ada banyak hal yang Yunho anggap sangat menarik dari diri Kim Jaejoong. Salah satunya adalah kepribadian _namja_ cantik itu. Di lokasi syuting, Yunho menilai Jaejoong sebagai _namja_ yang dingin. Terlihat dari caranya berbicara yang langsung pada intinya. Namun ketika ia mengenal Jaejoong lebih jauh, Yunho mendapati sisi hangat darinya. Selain itu Yunho juga menyukai cara Jaejoong tertawa, caranya berbicara dengan tangannya yang ikut bergerak, ketelatenannya, kepandaiannya memasak dan... Ah, jika Kim Jaejoong seorang _yeojya_, bisa dipastikan Yunho sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

Atau memang ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong? Pada Jaejoong yang notabenenya seorang _namja_. 'Huh, mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada _namja_.' Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran gila yang sempat memenuhi otaknya.

'_Cinta bukan film yang dari awal hingga akhirnya diatur dalam skenario. Cinta datang sendiri dan pergi sendiri. Jika cinta menghampiri, kau tidak bisa menolak. Tidak peduli apakah yang kau cintai itu lawan jenis atau sejenis denganmu. Karena pada dasarnya cinta memang tidak bisa dibohongi'_

Sekilas kata-kata yang tadi ia ucapkan berkelabat dalam benak _namja_ bermarga Jung itu. Membuat Yunho merasa bingung dengan perasaannya. Apa mungkin ia jatuh cin-

"Uuungh~" Pikiran Yunho buyar ketika tangan putih di pinggangnya kini melingkar lebih erat. Bisa Yunho rasakan Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya di punggung _namja _itu. Yunho tersenyum tipis. Tangannya mengusap tangan Jaejoong yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Masalah apakah ia jatuh cinta pada _namja_ cantik itu bisa dipikirkan nanti, yang penting Yunho menikmati kebersamaan mereka saat ini. _Well, just let it roll..._

**==tbc==**

a/n :: kekekekekee~ akhirnya salah satu project ff YunJae saia selesai juga, yah belum selesai sih, setidaknya chapter satu sudah selesai ^^

ah, untuk My Teacher My Husband, mulai chapter sembilan rated-nya akan saia naikkan ke M. Bukan karena ada unsur lemon, just for safe~

well, review pliss?


	2. Chapter 2

**Just acting or REAL?**

**II**

By

Arisa Adachi YunJaeShipper

a.k.a

U-Know Boo

Pairing :: YUNJAE!

Casts :: Jung Yunho, Kim –Jung- Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu and our beloved magnae Shim Changmin ^^

Disclaimer :: They're not mine...T^T

Warning :: YAOI **(always)**, OOC, gaje, typo(s)

**xxx**

**C**ahaya matahari menyusup pelan melalui celah-celah kain gordyn yang tersingkap. Seorang pria yang masih terlelap perlahan membuka matanya karena terganggu cahaya tadi. Pria bernama Yunho itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Matanya menyapu seluruh pemandangan asing yang terhampar di hadapannya, beberapa detik kemudian barulah Yunho ingat bahwa ia menginap di apartemen Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya. Didapatinya dia hanya sendiri di tempat tidur itu. Berarti Jaejoong telah bangun sedari tadi. Yunho menguap lalu meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku selama ia tidur tadi.

'Drrt... drrt...'

Perhatiannya kemudian teralih pada ponsel hitam miliknya yang bergetar. Yunho memang sengaja men-silent-kan ponselnya. Pria tampan itu mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendapati sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya.

**Yoochun calling... **

Yunho menghela napasnya sebelum mengangkat teleponnya. "Yeobosseyo..."

"YA! JUNG YUNHO! DIMANA KAU SEKARANG!"

Reflek Yunho menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Yoochun pasti marah karena ia tidak bilang menginap di apartemen Jaejoong tadi malam. "Aish, tidak perlu berteriak begitu Yoochun-ah."

"Kau ini sembarangan menghilang! Aku panik sekali waktu tidak mendapatimu di apartemen! Sebenarnya kau berada di mana sih?"

Yunho menghela napasnya, Yoochun memang gampang sekali panik, "Aku menginap di apartemen Jaejoong, aku lupa bilang padamu. Mianhae."

"Mwo? Kau menginap dengan Kim Jaejoong? Tidur dengannya?"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ne, begitulah..."

"Aigoo... tidak kusangka hubungan kalian sudah sejauh ini. Baiklah, silakan lanjutkan yang tadi malam. Aku tidak akan menganggu."

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya bingung, beberapa detik kemudian barulah ia menyadari maksud Yoochun, "Ya! Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa! Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh Yoochun-ah!"

"Ah, jadi tidak terjadi apa-apa? Ck, membosankan. Baiklah, sekedar mengingatkan saja nanti jam delapan kau ada jadwal di acara talk show. Jangan terlambat."

"Hm, sampai nanti." Yunho menutup teleponnya. Diliriknya jam yang menggantung di dinding, 07.02. Yunho menguap sekali sebelum kemudian keluar dari kamar itu.

Pria tampan itu memperhatikan keadaan ruang televisi yang masih kosong. Tercium bau harum masakan dari arah dapur. Hm, berarti Jaejoong sedang memasak. Yunho kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Kimi wa doko ni ite?

Dare to doko ni ite?

Donna fuku o kite?

Nani shite waratterun darou?

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Pria itu sedikit tertegun mendengar Jaejoong yang tengah melantunkan beberapa bait dari sebuah lagu berbahasa Jepang. Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, ia baik-baik mendengarkan Jaejoong. Menurut Yunho, lagu itu terdengar lebih baik jika Jaejoong yang menyanyikannya ketimbang penyanyi aslinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bernyanyi."

"Ah!" Jaejoong berseru tertahan. Nyaris saja ia menjatuhkan roti bakar di piringnya karena suara Yunho. Pria cantik itu membalikkan badannya dan terkejut mendapati sosok Yunho disana, "K-kau sudah dari tadi disana, Yunho-ah?"

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit heran mendapati nada gugup di suara pria cantik itu, "Ne, dari tadi."

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan wajahnya dengan canggung, "Err... kau mandi saja dulu selagi aku menyiapkan sarapan. Kau bisa memakai kamar mandi di kamarku."

Yunho mengangguk dengan wajah heran, heran karena raut Jaejoong yang terlihat gugup. Namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi di kamar Jaejoong.

Tidak sampai tiga puluh menit Yunho telah selesai mandi. Pria tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Dilihatnya Jaejoong sedang menyiapkan sarapan mereka pagi itu, "Hari ini aku masak nasi goreng, tidak apa 'kan?"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Ia kemudian menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk disana. Ia hanya diam ketika Jaejoong meletakkan telur mata sapi di atas nasi gorengnya, tidak lupa Jaejoong meletakkan segelas teh hangat di samping piringnya. "Tehnya masih lumayan panas," ujar Jaejoong memperingatkan. Sejenak Yunho tertegun, entah kenapa ia terlihat seperti seorang suami dan Jaejoong seperti seorang istri.

Agak lama Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk membereskan peralatan masaknya. Pagi itu Jaejoong mengenakan kaus V-neck abu-abu dengan lengan sesiku, lalu disambung dengan celana panjang berwarna putih. Yunho baru menyadari kalau Jaejoong itu memiliki pinggang yang sangat ramping. Selesai dengan kesibukannya, Jaejoong kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi di depan Yunho. Ia sedikit heran melihat Yunho belum menyentuh sarapannya.

"Aku menunggumu," ujar Yunho singkat mengerti arti tatapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, lalu memulai sarapannya.

"Oh ya, Jaejoong-ah."

"Hm?"

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengarmu bernyanyi, menurutku suaramu bagus sekali. Tidak berniat menjadi penyanyi, huh?"

Jaejoong sedikit gugup ketika Yunho memujinya. Aneh, padahal biasanya ia tidak terlalu menanggapi pujian orang lain mengenai suaranya, "Menyanyi hanya hobiku saja, tidak lebih."

"Sayang sekali. Seharusnya suara sebagus itu tidak disia-siakan begitu saja," gumam Yunho.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, "Junsu juga bilang begitu sih. Tapi yah... aku tidak ingin menambah kesibukanku."

"Benar juga." Tidak sengaja mata kecil Yunho tertuju pada jam dinding yang tergantung di dapur, 08:10. "Oh, shit," ujarnya pelan.

"Huh? Apa?"

"Tadi Yoochun memberi tahu kalau aku ada job jam delapan. Tapi sepertinya aku akan terlambat."

Jaejoong memutar kepalanya menatap jam dinding, "Kalau begitu selesaikan sarapanmu dan segera kesana."

"Ani, aku harus pulang dulu," ujar Yunho.

"Huh? Waeyo? Kau sudah mandi dan sarapan 'kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi 'kan aku harus ganti baju dulu," ujar Yunho lagi sambil melirik pakaiannya yang dari semalam memang belum diganti. Jaejoong mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kau bisa meminjam bajuku kok."

"Tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Gwaenchana." Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku akan menyiapkan baju untuk kau pakai. Kau selesaikan sarapan saja dulu," ujar Jaejoong lagi seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya. Yunho hanya diam menatap punggung Jaejoong yang menjauh. Perasaannya atau memang situasi ini terasa seperti adegan suami istri.

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong sudah kembali ke ruang makan, "Bajunya sudah kuletakkan di kasur, aku pilihkan warna hitam karena kupikir warna itu cocok untukmu."

"Ya, Jaejoong-ah, kau sudah seperti istriku saja," ujar Yunho dengan nada bercanda. Yah, niatnya hanya bergurau saja. Yunho sendiri terkikik geli karena gurauannya, namun senyuman di wajahnya langsung terhapus ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah. Pria cantik itu menatap Yunho sejenak, sebelum kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk nasi gorengnya, jelas sekali ia gugup karena ucapan Yunho barusan.

"M-mianhae Jaejoong-ah, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman," ujar Yunho canggung. Padahal niatnya bercanda, tapi malah jadi kaku begini. Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Yunho hanya bisa diam sambil mengutuki dirinya dalam hati.

"Err... Hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal?" tanya Yunho. Ia mencoba bertanya dengan nada senormal mungkin untuk menetralisir suasana yang kaku ini.

"Umm, kurasa tidak. Aku meminta Junsu untuk membatasi job sampai syuting film ini selesai."

"Junsu itu..."

"Manajerku."

"Ohh..." Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. Suasana kembali hening. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ponsel milik Yunho bergetar, menghancurkan keheningan di ruang makan Jaejoong.

**Yoochun calling... **

"Ne?" Yunho mengangkat telepon dari Yoochun. Seperti yang ia duga, Yoochun mengomel di telepon karena ia terlambat datang. Tidak lama Yunho mengakhirikan teleponnya. "Ck, manajerku marah-marah karena aku terlambat," gumam Yunho seraya meletakkan ponselnya di meja makan. Yunho kembali menyuap nasi gorengnya cepat-cepat, begitu selesai ia langsung menenggak minumannya dan berdiri. Jaejoong hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Yoochun menungguku di depan, aku harus pergi sekarang nanti kalau aku lama dia marah-marah lagi," jelas Yunho terburu-buru sambil berjalan menuju ruang depan dan Jaejoong mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Ne Jaejoong-ah, gomawo untuk makanannya," ujar Yunho begitu sampai di pintu depan. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis. Yunho mengangguk lalu berlari kecil menuju lift. Dia harus cepat atau Yoochun akan marah-marah lagi.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya sebelum kemudian kembali masuk ke apartemennya. Dipandanginya piringnya yang masih berisi setengah nasi goreng, entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa tidak ingin melanjutkan sarapannya lagi. Tak sengaja mata besar Jaejoong tertuju pada benda hitam yang tergeletak di dekat piring Yunho tadi.

"Huh? Dia melupakan ponselnya?" bisik Jaejoong. Jaejoong berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan, "Kembalikan nanti saja kalau ketemu di lokasi syuting," ujar Jaejoong seraya mengantongi ponsel itu. Jaejoong kemudian memberesi piringnya dan piring Yunho.

Pria cantik itu melirik ke arah jam dinding, masih jam sembilan kurang. Syuting akan dimulai sekitar jam sebelas nanti. Selagi senggang Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidur-tiduran dulu di kamarnya. Pria cantik itu tertegun sejenak melihat kaus berwarna hitam dan celana berwarna krim yang tergeletak di kasurnya. Kaus yang ingin ia pinjamkan pada Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali memasukkan kaus dan celana itu ke dalam lemarinya. Sekelebat perkataan Yunho terngiang di kepalanya. 'Huh, memang kenapa kalau aku terlihat seperti seorang istri?' batin Jaejoong.

'Brugh'

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Pria cantik itu memejamkan mata sambil mengatur napasnya. Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari dirinya ketika ia berdekatan dengan Yunho. Seperti apa ya? Rasanya seperti ingin membuat segala sesuatu sempurna, ingin membuat Yunho terkesan padanya.

"Haaahh~ kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?" Jaejoong meraih bantalnya dan mendekapnya erat. Pria cantik itu menjauhkan sedikit bantalnya ketika menyadari sesuatu, "Bau Yunho..." bisiknya sebelum kembali mendekap bantal itu erat. Jaejoong baru ingat kalau bantal itu dipakai oleh Yunho tadi malam.

Jaejoong masih asyik dengan bantal itu ketika sesuatu pada kantong bergetar. Pria cantik itu kemudian meraih benda elektronik pada kantongnya, sepertinya ada panggilan di ponsel Yunho.

**Yoochun calling... **

"Yoochun?" Jaejoong mengingat-ingat sejenak, "Oh iya, manajernya Yunho."

"Ne, yeobosseyo?" Jaejoong mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Jaejoong-ah?"

"Huh? Ini Yunho?" Jaejoong balas tanya.

"Ne, ini aku. Ah, ponselku ada padamu rupanya."

"Iya, tadi kau meninggalkannya di meja makan."

Terdengar Yunho menghela napas lega di seberang sana, "Syukurlah, kukira tadi ketinggalan entah dimana. Ya sudah, kutitipkan ponselku padamu dulu ya?"

"Ne."

"Oke, sampai nanti." Pik. Yunho memutuskan sambungan komunikasi mereka.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya. 'Cepat sekali memutuskannya,' bisik Jaejoong. Pria itu tertegun sejenak melihat layar wallpaper ponsel Yunho. Foto Yunho dengan mengenakan kacamata berbingkai hitam, lalu sebuah singlet hitam terpasang rapi di tubuhnya. Jaejoong tersenyum, sesuai dugaannya, Yunho memang cocok dengan pakaian berwarna gelap.

Terbersit di benak Jaejoong niat untuk mengutak-atik ponsel Yunho. Ia tahu ini tidak sopan, tapi biarlah. Jaejoong mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi telungkup. Bantal yang tadi masih didekapnya erat. Yang pertama Jaejoong periksa ada file musik di ponsel itu. Sebagian besar diisi oleh lagu-lagu berbahasa Jepang dan Inggris. Jaejoong mencoba mendengar beberapa lagu, ingin tahu seperti apa selera musik seorang Jung Yunho.

Bosan dengan file musik, Jaejoong beralih membuka foto di ponsel itu. Fotonya tidak terlalu banyak, sebagian besar diisi oleh foto-foto Yunho bersama teman dan keluarganya. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil ketika melihat foto Yunho dengan bando bertelinga kelinci dan berpose aegyo. Lucu juga melihat Yunho yang biasanya terlihat manly berpose seperti itu. Iseng, Jaejoong mengirim gambar itu ke ponselnya.

Petualangan(?) Jaejoong masih berlanjut. Ada foto Yunho dengan seorang pria yang diduga Yoochun. Lalu ada fotonya bersama teman-teman yang lain. Jaejoong sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan gambarnya di galeri foto Yunho. Terlihat dirinya sedang duduk sambil membaca naskah dialog. Dari latar foto itu sepertinya foto itu diambil di lokasi syuting. Diambil secara diam-diam, heh?

"Kenapa Yunho mengambil fotoku diam-diam?" Jaejoong mulai bingung. Kalau memang ingin fotonya bukankah mereka bisa berfoto bersama? Daripada Yunho mengambilnya diam-diam begini. "Apa mungkin Yunho itu..." Jaejoong diam sejenak, namun kemudian pria cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ani. Tidak mungkin Yunho menyukaiku. Dia bukan gay 'kan?" Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Entah kenapa fakta kalau Yunho bukan gay itu sedikit membuatnya merasa galau.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak melihat-lihat isi ponsel Yunho lagi. Yah, niat awalnya sih begitu, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri ketika secara tak sengaja membuka aplikasi pesan di ponsel Yunho. 'Yunho tidak akan tahu kalau aku melihat inbox-nya.' Dan Jaejoong hanya membiarkan jarinya menekan keypad untuk membuka kotak masuk di ponsel Yunho.

**(Jaejoong PoV)**

Yoochun. Yoochun. Yoochun. Yoochun. Siwon. Siwon. Umma. Yoochun. Aish, kenapa isi inbox-nya Yoochun semua sih? Dan isinya juga tentang jadwal dan jadwal. Ck, dia benar-benar tipe pekerja keras. Aku masih asyik menekan keypad ponsel, namun jariku terhenti ketika melihat pesan dari Ara. Entah kenapa aku jadi penasaran dengan isinya.

'From : Ara

Oppa, bagaimana kalau kita dinner malam ini?'

Hanya satu itu pesan dari Ara. Hm, sepertinya Yunho tidak menggubris pesan nenek sihir itu. Hihihi... rasakan itu!

Berikutnya aku menemukan beberapa pesan atas nama Jihye. Huh? Jihye itu nama perempuan 'kan? Siapanya Yunho perempuan ini? Sekali lagi karena penasaran aku membuka pesan dari perempuan bernama Jihye itu.

'From : Jihye

Oppa, hari ini aku pulang terlambat. Aku sedang di rumah teman.'

Siapa Jihye? Aku kemudian kembali membuka pesan lain dari Jihye itu.

'From : Jihye

Oppa, kalau pulang belikan ramen di tempat biasa ya? Aku sedang ingin makan ramen ^^'

Oke, aku mulai merasa penasaran. Atau mungkin khawatir? Entahlah, hanya saja dari pesannya sepertinya Jihye ini sangat akrab dengan Yunho. Kekasihnya kah? Aish...

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memeriksa ponsel Yunho lagi. Tapi meski begitu tetap saja aku penasaran dengan Jihye itu. Well, aku benar-benar penasaran sekarang. Kuraih ponselku dan membuka aplikasi browsing-nya. Pada kotak pencarian kuketikkan tulisan 'Jihye Yunho'. Karena Yunho seorang entertainer pasti ada berita tentang dia di Internet dan mungkin ada tentang si Jihye ini juga. Tidak perlu menunggu lama hasil pencariannya sudah keluar.

Mwo? Jihye itu adik perempuan Yunho? Ya ampun, bisa-bisanya aku cemburu pada adiknya Yunho.

Eh?

Apa yang kukatakan tadi? Aku cemburu? Yang benar saja...

Huh, daripada aku bingung-bingung lebih baik aku mendengarkan lagu dari ponsel Yunho saja. Aku kemudian mencari headset ponselku di meja samping tempat tidur. Begitu ketemu aku segera mencolokkannya pada port untuk headset di ponsel Yunho. Huft, untunglah ujung headset-ku cocok dengan port di ponsel Yunho.

Aku mengubah posisiku ke telentang lalu menempelkan ujung headset itu ke telingaku. Sebuah lagu berbahasa Jepang mengalun lembut dari ponsel Yunho. Kalau tidak salah ini lagu Wasurenaide-nya Tohoshinki. Aku kemudian mengambil bantal Yunho tadi dan meletakkannya di atas wajahku. Harus kuakui, bau ini membuat pikiranku lebih rileks. Kurasa aku harus sering-sering meminta Yunho menginap disini, hahaha...

Perlahan-lahan mataku mulai terasa berat. Kulirik jam di ponsel Yunho. Jam sepuluh kurang. Aku memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar, toh syuting film juga masih lama.

**(Jaejoong PoV End)**

.

.

.

Yunho duduk santai sambil membaca-baca naskah dialog. Sebenarnya seluruh isi naskah itu sudah dihapalnya dengan baik, namun tak ada salah 'kan untuk dibaca ulang? Sesekali Yunho menengadahkan kepalanya mencari sosok Jaejoong. Sebentar lagi syuting akan dimulai dan Jaejoong belum terlihat.

Perhatiannya Yunho kini tertuju pada seorang pria berwajah imut yang tidak asing baginya. Kalau ia tidak salah, itu adalah Junsu manajer Jaejoong. Ia sedikit heran ketika dilihatnya Junsu datang seorang diri. Yunho kemudian berjalan menuju orang itu.

"Kau Junsu 'kan?"

"Eh, ya... Ada apa Yunho hyung?"

"Kau sendiri? Tidak bersama Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho to the point.

Bukannya menjawab, Junsu malah memandang Yunho dengan raut bingung, "Jae hyung belum datang?"

"I-"

"Aish, padahal tadi aku sudah memberi tahunya," seru Junsu panik. Cepat-cepat pemuda imut itu menelepon Jaejoong. "Ya! Tidak diangkat!" seru Junsu setelah sekian lama menunggu panggilannya diterima Jaejoong.

"Mungkin Jaejoong sedang dalam perjalanan," ujar Yunho.

"Tidak mungkin. Jaejoong hyung selalu mengangkat telepon dimana pun dia berada, atau jangan-jangan..."

"Jangan-jangan apa?"

"Jangan-jangan Jae hyung diculik! Atau kecelakaan! Atau dibunuh! ANDWAEEE~~~"

Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya melihat Junsu yang tiba-tiba jadi panik begini. Tak ingin berdiam diri, Yunho kemudian menghubungi ke ponselnya sendiri menggunakan ponsel Yoochun yang tadi dipinjamnya. Dan sama seperti Junsu tadi, panggilannya pun tidak diangkat.

"Junsu-sshi." Junsu menoleh ketika merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika sang sutradara Shim Changmin mendekatinya, "Mana Jaejoong-sshi? Sebentar lagi syuting akan dimulai."

"Hueeee~~~ Changmin-sshi~ Jae hyung dibunuh~~~"

"Mwo? Dibunuh? Lalu bagaimana filmnya? Masa harus ganti pemeran? Siapa yang cocok? Apa Karam saja? Oke, aku akan menghubungi Karam sekarang."

Yunho memutar bola matanya. Kenapa jadi semuanya jadi panik begini? "Sudahlah, aku akan ke apartemen Jaejoong sekarang," ujar Yunho akhirnya menghentikan Changmin yang sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya dan Junsu yang sedang berpanik ria.

"Eh? T-tidak usah. Biar aku saja," gumam Junsu.

"Gwaenchanayo, kau disini saja." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Changmin maupun Junsu, Yunho segera membalikkan badannya menuju parkiran. Tanpa ragu-ragu ia membawa mobilnya menuju apartemen Jaejoong. Yunho hanya berdoa semoga Yoochun tidak heboh lagi karena ia pergi tanpa bilang pada Yoochun.

Tidak lama Yunho sudah sampai di apartemen Jaejoong. Pria tampan itu segera menaiki lift. Begitu sampai di depan apartemen Jaejoong, pria itu sedikit terkejut karena pintu apartemen tidak terkunci.

"Aish, dasar ceroboh. Kalau ada orang masuk bagaimana," batin Yunho. Pria itu segera memasuki apartemen Jaejoong. Kesan yang didapatnya adalah sunyi dan sepi. Seolah tidak ada kehidupan di apartemen itu. "Apa Jaejoong benar-benar dibunuh?" batin Yunho, namun kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena pemikiran bodoh itu, "Kenapa aku jadi ikut-ikutan berpikiran seperti itu."

Yunho memasuki apartemen Jaejoong lebih jauh. Matanya tertuju pada pintu kamar Jaejoong yang tertutup rapat. Yunho berpikir bahwa disanalah Jaejoong, karena itu ia mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat itu. Lama Yunho mengetuk pintu itu, namun tidak juga mendapat sahutan dari dalam. Karena penasaran Yunho mendorong pintu berbahan kayu itu. Mata kecilnya mendapati sosok yang diduga Jaejoong tertidur di kasur dengan sangat lelap.

Sebenarnya Yunho tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Jaejoong itu, tapi kalau pemuda ini tidak segera ke lokasi syuting bisa-bisa Changmin dan Junsu berpikir kalau Jaejoong benar-benar sudah dibunuh. Ck~

Yunho sedikit tertegun ketika melihat Jaejoong yang tertidur dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Terlihat pria cantik itu tertidur dengan posisi telentang. Kedua tangannya tergeletak di samping kiri kanan kepalanya. Poni hitamnya terjuntai ke pinggir kepalanya dan kaus abu-abunya tersingkap sehingga menampakkan sedikit perutnya yang putih dan rata. Jujur, pose itu cukup untuk menggoda seorang Jung Yunho.

Yunho kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur Jaejoong. Seharusnya ia membangunkan Jaejoong, namun ia tidak bisa menghentikan tangannya yang tengah mengelus poni Jaejoong. Rambut Jaejoong benar-benar halus, bahkan kehalusan rambutnya bisa disandingkan dengan rambut Jihye adik perempuannya. Padahal Jaejoong laki-laki tapi rambutnya halus seperti perempuan.

Puas memainkan poni Jaejoong kini jari telunjuk Yunho turun menyusuri halusnya pipi Jaejoong. Begitu lembut. Iseng, Yunho menusuk-nusukkan jarinya ke pipi Jaejoong. namun keisengan itu berhenti ketika matanya tertuju pada bibir Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka.

Entah kegilaan apa yang menggantung pada benak pria berorientasi normal ini. Kini jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibir Jaejoong. Sama seperti pipinya, bibir ini pun sangat lembut dan kenyal. Tidak seperti bibirnya yang keras. Perlahan Yunho menekan lembut bibir Jaejoong, terbersit di benaknya untuk merasakan kekenyalan bibir itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Keisengan Yunho berlanjut, perlahan ia mendorong ujung jarinya memasuki celah di antara bibir Jaejoong yang terbuka. Pria itu sedikit terkejut ketika tanpa sadar Jaejoong mengemut jarinya.

Agak lama Yunho membiarkannya. Jarinya yang masuk ke mulut Jaejoong tidak begitu dalam. Hanya sampai ruas pertama jarinya. Namun meski begitu Yunho bisa merasakan sensasi yang berbeda di dalam mulut Jaejoong. Hangat dan basah. Yunho segera menarik jarinya begitu ia merasakan benda di antara selangkangannya mulai bereaksi.

"Aish, apa yang kulakukan." Yunho mengalihkan pandangan seraya menghela napas. Menghapus kegilaan yang baru saja menghampirinya. Tak sengaja matanya tertuju pada headset yang menempel di telinga Jaejoong. headset itu tersambung pada ponselnya. Yunho baru sadar kalau ternyata Jaejoong tertidur sambil mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya.

'Drrt... drrt'

Yunho sedikit terkejut ketika ponsel Yoochun di kantongnya bergetar. Ternyata Junsu mengiriminya pesan. Pria itu menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong. Yunho menjawab kalau Jaejoong sedang bersiap supaya Junsu tidak cemas lagi.

Yunho menghela napasnya. Pria itu menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang masih pulas. Tidak ingin bermain-main lagi, Yunho memutuskan untuk membangunkan Jaejoong sekarang.

"Jae... Jae..." Dengan pelan Yunho mengguncang bahu Jaejoong. Tidak terlalu lama karena kini Jaejoong sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Menandakan kalau ia mulai terbangun.

"Umm..." Bagai orang linglung, Jaejoong agak lama mengamati wajah Yunho di hadapannya. Beberapa detik kemudian barulah matanya melebar menandakan bahwa pria cantik itu telah sadar sepenuhnya. "Y-Y-Yunho? A-apa yang kau lakukan disini!" serunya sambil langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya,

"Err... kau tidak kunjung datang ke lokasi syuting. Jadi aku mendatangimu kemari. Ternyata kau masih tidur."

"Syuting?" Jaejoong membeo dengan tampang yang begitu polos. Kepalanya menoleh melihat jam dinding di kamarnya, hampir jam dua belas siang, "Ya! Aku lupa!" seru Jaejoong tertahan. Pria cantik itu baru akan meloncat dari kasurnya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu di telinganya. Baru ia sadari kalau ia masih memasang headset.

"E-eh, ini punyamu," gumam Jaejoong canggung sambil menyodorkan ponsel Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengambil ponselnya, "Aku akan menunggu di depan," ujarnya lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong seorang diri.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Entah kenapa tadi ia merasa begitu gugup. Wajahnya memanas tanpa sebab yang ia ketahui . "Aish, tadi pose tidurku bagaimana ya?" bisik Jaejoong khawatir, "Semoga tidak memalukan." Pria cantik itu kemudian melompat dari kasurnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Yunho menunggu, karena itu ia mengganti pakaiannya cepat-cepat.

.

.

.

"Haaaahh~" Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi ketika syuting untuk hari ini akhirnya selesai juga. Jam menunjukkan hampir tengah malam, tidak heran membuatnya merasa begitu lelah.

"Hyung besok bangun pagi ya?" gumam Junsu sambil menyerahkan sebotol minuman dingin. "Jangan sampai terlambat seperti tadi."

Jaejoong mengangguk tanpa suara. Besok mereka akan syuting lagi, namun syutingnya tidak di Seoul. Melainkan di daerah pegunungan, sesuai dengan skenario film. Jaejoong sedikit mendesah malas. Esok pasti akan menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan untuknya.

Jaejoong sedikit mengacak poninya. Membuat poni hitamnya sebagian naik ke atas. Setidaknya hal itu bisa membuat dahinya terasa lebih sejuk. Pria cantik itu memejamkan matanya. Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus diurus oleh Junsu dan karena ia pulang bersama Junsu mau tidak mau ia harus menunggu Junsu.

"Kau tidur Jaejoong-ah?"

"Eh!" Jaejoong terkejut ketika sebuah suara berat yang dikenalinya menghampiri indera pendengarnya. Cepat-cepat ia merapikan poninya yang tadi berantakan, "Y-Yunho-ah?"

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Yunho ketika melihat gelagat Jaejoong yang aneh.

"T-tidak," jawab Jaejoong sekenanya. Tangannya masih sibuk merapikan helai-helai hitamnya yang halus.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Emm… aku menunggu Junsu."

Yunho mengangguk paham, "Mau kuantar pulang? Kebetulan aku ingin pulang sekarang."

"Eh, t-tidak usah. Aku menunggu Junsu saja." Ada sedikit penyesalan ketika Jaejoong menolak tawaran Yunho. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak mau kalau harus terus bersama pria itu. Jaejoong akui kalau Yunho membuatnya gila secara perlahan.

"Oh…" Yunho bergumam kecewa. "Oke, aku pulang duluan ya? Besok jangan sampai terlambat bangun." Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, hal itu rupanya mengundang senyum tipis terulas di wajah tampan Yunho, "Tapi yah, kalau kau terlambat bangun pun aku bersedia ke apartemenmu untuk membangunkanmu."

"Ha?" Sekali lagi Jaejoong terkejut. Namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan membiarkan sosok Yunho berlalu dari hadapannya. Jaejoong memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa panas.

'Aish, kenapa dia bicara seperti itu? Membuatku gugup saja…' batin Jaejoong.

"Hyung, hyung, maaf membuatmu menunggu," seru Junsu seraya berlari-lari kecil mendekati Jaejoong. Pria imut itu sedikit mengernyit heran ketika melihat Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan, "Gwaenchanayo hyung?"

"Eh? O-oh, ne, ne gwaenchana…"

"Wajahmu merah. Yakin baik-baik saja?"

Jaejoong terlihat sedikit terkejut ketika Junsu mengatakan wajahnya memerah. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne, it's okay Su-ie."

Junsu mengangguk bingung. Belum pernah ia melihat senyum Jaejoong yang begitu cerah. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu pada pria cantik itu. Dan apapun itu pasti menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap tetesan air hujan yang jatuh dari atap rumah yang biasa dipakai untuk keperluan syuting film-nya. Pria cantik itu menengadahkan tangannya, membiarkan sejumlah tetes air membasahi telapaknya yang putih.

"Lama sekali ya?" Jaejoong sedikit tersentak. Ia menoleh dan mendapati pria tampan itu berdiri di sampingnya. Hari itu Yunho mengenakan kaus dengan leher tinggi berwarna hitam, dibalut jaket panjang berwarna hijau gelap lalu dipadukan dengan celana hitam dan sepatu boot berwarna hitam pula. Membuatnya terlihat begitu manly dan tampan. Poninya yang biasanya dinaikkan kini diturunkan sehingga menutupi sebagian dahinya. Dan jangan lupakan kacamata berbingkai hitam yang menyangkut manis di batang hidungnya. Yunho memang selalu mengenakan kacamata diluar keperluan syuting maupun acara sehari-hari. "Ung?" Yunho menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong, "Kau memperhatikanku?"

"E-eh? Tidak," jawab Jaejoong cepat seraya membalikkan kembali wajahnya. Kini sepasang mata besarnya tertuju pada telapak tangannya yang basah kuyup karena air hujan. Yunho tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Jaejoong itu. Hari ini pun pria cantik itu terlihat luar biasa. Kaus lengan panjang berwarna biru dongker, dipadankan dengan syal rajut berwarna putih yang melingkar apik di leher jenjangnya. Untuk bawahan Jaejoong mengenakan celana putih hari itu.

Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu van yang akan membawa mereka menuju pegunungan yang menjadi lokasi syuting hari ini. Terlihat di belakang mereka beberapa kru yang sibuk mempersiapkan alat-alat yang dibutuhkan. Sepertinya terlambat karena hujan yang mengguyur sejak pagi tadi.

"Hatchim!" Seketika Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yunho tengah menggosok hidungnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Baru ia sadari wajah Yunho sedikit pucat hari ini.

"Umm… Tidak juga sih. Tadi malam kepalaku agak sakit," gumam Yunho sambil tersenyum. Ia merasa sedikit senang karena Jaejoong memperhatikan. Huh? Perasaan macam apa itu?

"Apa karena kau makan masakanku semalam?"

Yunho tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Tidak, tidak. Kurasa karena cuaca buruk ini."

"Kalau begitu jangan berdiri disitu, kau hanya memperparah sakitmu, masuk ke dalam sana." ujar Jaejoong layaknya ibu-ibu yang mengomeli anak mereka.

Kembali Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar cara bicara Jaejoong. Ia baru akan membalikkan badannya ketika mata kecilnya mendapati dua buah van dan sebuah bis besar mendekat. Sepertinya itu kendaraan yang akan membawa mereka menuju lokasi syuting hari ini.

"Yunho-sshi, Jaejoong-sshi, silakan masuk ke dalam van," ujar salah seorang kru.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan segera memasuki van. Namun tidak dengan Yunho, pria itu mendongakkan kepalanya seperti sedang mencari seseorang, "Ara mana?" tanyanya.

"Oh, Ara-sshi sedang ada jadwal di tempat lain. Dia akan menyusul dengan kendaraan pribadinya."

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian memasuki van yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Tak lama beberapa artis lain turut mengisi van itu dan van lainnya. Sedangkan para kru beserta peralatan naik ke bis besar. Jaejoong duduk di bagian paling pinggir tepat di samping jendela dan Yunho berada di sebelahnya.

Untuk beberapa menit pertama suasana dalam van itu masih ramai. Terdengar beberapa kali suara gelak tawa para penghuni van tersebut. Namun hal itu mereda seiring dengan semakin jauhnya perjalanan. Mungkin karena cuaca pegunungan yang sejuk –terlebih beberapa saat yang lalu hujan turun- membuat penghuni van ini banyak yang tertidur.

Kim Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam hanya memandang keluar jendela. Menatap pepohonan hijau maupun bulir air yang menuruni jendela dengan pelan. Lain halnya dengan Yunho, pria tampan itu kini tengah membaca buku dengan headset menempel di kupingnya.

"Masih lama?"

"Eh?" Yunho terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong mengajaknya bicara. Ia kira Jaejoong sudah tidur dari tadi. "Apanya yang masih lama?" Yunho balas tanya.

"Masih lama sampai ke lokasi syutingnya?"

"Oh, mungkin sekitar satu jam lagi. Dari Seoul menuju lokasi syuting itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga jam 'kan?"

Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Wajah cantiknya sedikit cemberut. Jujur saja, ia sudah muak dengan perjalanan ini. Van yang tidak terlalu luas dan jalanan daerah pegunungan yang berkelok-kelok sukses membuat mood-nya menjadi jelek.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho menyadari aura yang keluar dari pria cantik itu.

"Tidak juga," sahut Jaejoong masih dengan wajah cemberut.

Yunho mengangguk paham. Ia kemudian melepas salah satu headset dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong. "Mungkin kau akan merasa lebih baik kalau mendengarkan lagu," gumam Yunho.

Jaejoong mengambil headset dari tangan Yunho dan menempelkannya ke telinganya. Sedikit banyak hal itu membuat Jaejoong merasa lebih rileks. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan memejamkan matanya. Yunho tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Ia pun ikut menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi. Untuk beberapa lama konsentrasi Yunho terpusat pada buku yang dibacanya. Namun konsentrasi itu buyar ketia Yunho merasakan sesuatu menimpa bahunya.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Jaejoong yang tertidur menumpukan kepalanya ke bahu Yunho. Wajah cantiknya terlihat begitu lelap. Walau sedikit merasa berat pada bahunya, namun Yunho tidak protes. Ia lanjutkan membaca bukunya.

.

.

.

"Hoaaaaahhmm~" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya yang menguap lebar. Setengah jam yang lalu akhirnya mereka sampai di lokasi syuting. Kini terlihat para kru tengah mempersiapkan peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Tak dipungkiri Jaejoong kalau sebenarnya ia masih sangat mengantuk. Ia merasa baru mendapat tidurnya namun kemudian dibangunkan oleh Yunho.

"Kau masih mengantuk?" Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di teras villa mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Yunho tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Disini mereka memang akan menggunakan sebuah villa milik rumah produksi untuk lokasi syuting sekaligus untuk tempat beristirahat para aktor/aktris dan kru film.

"Begitulah," jawab Jaejoong sambil sedikit mendengus.

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Pria itu ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong, "Maaf ya, sebenarnya aku pun tidak berniat membangunkanmu. Tapi aku tidak mungkin menggendongmu 'kan?"

"Oh yeah…" Jaejoong menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan sedikit canggung. Ia baru ingat kalau tadi ia tidur sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yunho.

"Cuacanya bagus ya, beda dengan Seoul," gumam Yunho sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatap pepohonan hijau dan tinggi.

"Benar juga," sahut Jaejoong. Untuk beberapa menit ke depan keduanya diam dalam suasana yang canggung. Beberapa kali Jaejoong ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun entah kenapa ia merasa kaku dan memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Oppa!" teriak Ara yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan memeluk Yunho dari belakang. Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama terkejut melihatnya. "Omonaaa… Aku kangen sekali padamu oppa~"

"Kita 'kan baru bertemu kemarin Ara-ah."

"Ne, ne, tapi tetap saja kangen~" ujar Ara manja. Gadis itu berpindah dari posisinya semula, tanpa sungkan-sungkan ia menyelipkan badannya di antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Geser sedikit Jaejoong oppa." Bukannya bergeser Jaejoong malah mendecih pelan dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Entah kenapa Yunho sedikit tersenyum mendengar decihan dan melihat raut kesal Jaejoong itu. Berani bertaruh, Yunho yakin kalau Jaejoong merasa cemburu.

.

.

.

"Cut!" teriak Changmin menyudahi adegan yang baru saja dimainkan oleh artisnya. Beberapa kru segera bertindak cepat dengan memberi air minum atau merapikan riasan para aktor/aktris.

Terlihat Jaejoong duduk di batang pohon sambil meminum minumannya. Mata besarnya tertuju pada Yunho dengan seorang perias yang merapikan rambutnya. Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Ia merasa kalau ia tidak lagi memahami dirinya sekarang.

Sejak Yunho menginap di apartemennya kemarin lusa, Jaejoong merasa bahwa ia tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari pria berpostur tinggi tegap itu. Apa yang menarik dari seorang Jung Yunho, huh?

Apa karena Yunho itu tampan? Jaejoong berpikir kalau ia juga tampan, bahkan sedikit lebih tampan dari Yunho. Apa karena postur tubuhnya? Hei, postur tubuh Jaejoong juga bagus.

Sekali lagi Kim Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya.

'Srek, srek"

Jaejoong sontak menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara mencurigakan dari semak-semak tidak jauh darinya. Bisa ia lihat semak-semak itu bergoyang pelan. Pria cantik itu membulatkan matanya ketika melihat seekor kelinci berwarna hitam keluar dari semak-semak itu.

Kelinci liar itu menatap Jaejoong sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia meloncat-loncat menjauh dari tempat tadi. Entah sadar atau tidak, Jaejoong membiarkan kedua kakinya berjalan mengikuti kelinci hitam itu. Dan Jaejoong tidak mengetahui kalau seseorang memperhatikan tindakannya itu.

Jaejoong berjalan sedikit cepat. Sesekali ia merundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari ranting pohon. Kedua matanya masih tertuju pada kelinci yang melompat-lompat itu. Kelinci itu kemudian memasuki sebuah lubang, Jaejoong pun mendekat ke arah lubang itu.

Matanya membulat ketika melihat keluarga kecil si kelinci. Terlihat beberapa ekor kelinci kecil –termasuk kelinci hitam tadi- dan seekor kelinci coklat yang berukuran lebih besar. Jaejoong menduga kalau itu adalah induk kelinci. Sang induk kelinci menatap Jaejoong dengan intens. Mungkin ia merasa kalau Jaejoong adalah ancaman untuk anak-anaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Eh?" seru Jaejoong terkejut. Pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan melihat Yunho berdiri di sampingnya, "Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu," ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, "Eh, aku mengikuti kelinci itu," ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah lubang kelinci tadi.

Yunho menunduk untuk melihat lubang yang ditunjuk Jaejoong, "Tidak apa-apa tuh," ujar Yunho. "Benarkah?" Jaejoong ikut menunduk. Dan seperti kata Yunho, tidak terlihat seekor kelinci pun di lubang itu. Mungkin para kelinci itu memasuki lubang mereka lebih dalam karena terkejut atas reaksi Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba tadi.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita kembali sekarang," gumam Yunho seraya membalikkan badannya. Ia berniat untuk kembali ke lokasi syuting. Namun kini Yunho membatu melihat pohon-pohon besar dan semak-semak hijau di hadapannya. Semua pohon seolah terlihat sama, "Err… kau ingat jalan pulang 'kan Jaejoong-ah?"

"Ung?" Jaejoong ikut membalikkan badannya. Sepertinya ia sangat konsentrasi mengikuti kelinci tadi sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan jalannya. Singkatnya, mereka tersesat.

"Err… kurasa lewat sini," ujar Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah arah.

"Kurasa? Bilang saja kau tidak tahu jalan pulang," sahut Yunho.

"Memang kau tahu?"

"Emm, tidak juga sih…"

Jaejoong menghela napasnya. "Sepertinya kita tersesat."

"Bukan sepertinya," timpal Yunho, "Tapi memang tersesat." Yunho kemudian mengambil ponselnya, ia berniat untuk menghubungi Yoochun atau kru untuk meminta bantuan. Dan ia sedikit mendecih kesal ketika melihat icon signal yang hanya satu titik. "Kau dapat sinyal?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong.

"Apanya yang sinyal? Ponselku kutitipkan pada Junsu."

Yunho menghela napasnya, "Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho, kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

"Kalau tidak cepat-cepat nanti yang lain malah khawatir. Mungkin lewat sini," ujar Yunho. Dan tanpa sungkan-sungkan ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri hanya menahan napas ketika tangan Yunho yang besar dan hangat menggenggam tangannya.

Berdua mereka menyusuri jalanan bersemak dan berumput itu. Sesekali Yunho dan Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling mereka untuk mengenali apakah mereka pernah melewati ini sebelumnya.

"Ah." Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya ketika merasa sesuatu jatuh ke poninya. Bagus, mereka belum mendapat jalan pulang dan kini tetes-tetes air berjatuhan dari langit. Mungkin ini hukuman Tuhan karena keduanya menghilang begitu saja tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain, atau mungkin ini permainan Tuhan untuk mendekatkan keduanya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong mempercepat lari mereka ketika hujan mulai lebat. Sesekali Jaejoong meringis sakit ketika ranting-ranting menggores kulit tangannya. Jaejoong hanya mengenakan kaus lengan pendek saat itu sedangkan Yunho mengenakan kaus lengan panjang.

"S-sebaiknya kita berteduh disana saja dulu," ujar Yunho menunjuk sebuah pondok kayu tidak jauh dari mereka. Jaejoong yang sudah kedinginan hanya mengiyakan ucapan Yunho.

Pondok kayu itu kosong dan sepertinya sudah lama tidak terpakai. Terlihat dari sarang laba-laba pada sudutnya dan tanaman yang merambati pondok itu. Pondok itu sendiri berukuran kecil. Hanya terdapat lantai dari kayu dan atap dari raun kelapa yang mengering. Tidak ada dinding, antara atap dan lantai disangga oleh kayu di empat sudut. Namun setidaknya bisa dijadikan tempat berteduh. Mungkin dibangun oleh orang yang mengunjungi tempat ini beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuhnya di lantai kayu pondok itu. Tangannya bersilang di dada untuk menghalau udara dingin. Ini daerah pegunungan yang sudah pasti suhunya dingin dan hujan memperburuk segalanya. Sementara Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Sampai kapan kita akan disini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya.

"Sampai hujan ini berhenti. Kita tidak mungkin mencari jalan pulang dengan cuaca seperti ini," gumam Yunho. Pria itu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang menggelap karena mendung. Dan Yunho tahu pasti kalau hujan tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya, dilihatnya Jaejoong yang menggigil kedinginan. Tidak heran, pria cantik itu mengenakan kaus yang cukup tipis. Yunho sendiri juga merasa kedinginan, walau tidak separah Jaejoong. Mereka harus saling menghangatkan supaya tidak kedinginan. Sebuah ide gila melintas di benak Yunho. Pria tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya, menghalau ide gila tadi.

"Hatchim!" Jaejoong sudah benar-benar kedinginan. Bibirnya terasa bergetar demikian pula kedua tangannya. Yunho yang melihat itu mau tidak mau terpaksa menjalan ide gilanya itu. Berbekal nekat, ia berpindah ke belakang Jaejoong dan memeluk pria cantik itu dengan kedua lengannya yang panjang.

"Eh?"

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Aku hanya ingin saling menghangatkan," gumam Yunho. Sedingin apapun suhu saat ini, Yunho tetap merasa wajahnya terasa panas.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedikit banyak pelukan Yunho berhasil mengusir dingin namun kini membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Sekali lagi hujan memberikan moment berdua untuk mereka. Dengan ragu-ragu, Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada Yunho.

Yunho menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Jaejoong. Bau tubuh pria cantik itu membuatnya merasa lebih rileks. Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya ketika merasakan punggung Jaejoong bersandar padanya. Perlahan Yunho memejamkan matanya seraya menikmati bau tubuh Jaejoong.

Langit masih saja gelap karena mendung. Tetes air juga masih berjatuhan dari langit yang gelap itu. Jaejoong menghela napas. Hujan terlihat seolah tidak ada habisnya. Entah sampai kapan keduanya akan terjebak di tempat ini.

Mulanya Jaejoong hanya diam. Namun seiring waktu ia merasa sesuatu yang panas menerpa lehernya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat wajah Yunho yang bertumpu pada lehernya terlihat begitu pucat.

"Yun?" bisik Jaejoong sambil sedikit menggoyangkan bahunya. Namun tidak ada reaksi apapun dari pria itu. Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika merasakan bahwa dahi Yunho begitu panas. "Yunho-ah!" serunya.

Masih tidak ada reaksi dari Yunho. Jaejoong baru tersadar kalau kondisi kesehatan Yunho memang sedang tidak baik. Dan cuaca dingin ini pasti makin memperburuk kesehatannya. Perlahan Jaejoong menggeser duduknya dan merebahkan Yunho ke lantai kayu. Ia sungguh khawatir ketika melihat Yunho sampai pingsan karena sakitnya.

Karena khawatir Jaejoong memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana Yunho untuk mengambil ponsel pria itu. Ia sedikit mendecih saat tidak mendapatkan sinyal sama sekali. Namun meski begitu Jaejoong tetap mencoba untuk menghubungi siapapun. Bagaimana juga Yunho butuh pertolongan sekarang juga.

Tetapi sia-sia saja. Sebanyak apapun Jaejoong mencoba tetap saja ia tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun. Kepanikan Jaejoong kian menjadi ketika melihat Yunho seperti kesulitan bernapas. "Yunho-ah! Kumohon bertahanlah!" Jaejoong menarik napasnya berulang-ulang. Matanya terasa panas. Betapa ia khawatir akan kondisi Yunho saat ini.

'Drrt… drrt…'

Jaejoong tersentak ketika ponsel Yunho bergetar. Tanpa melihat siapa penelepon itu, Jaejoong langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yunho?" seru suara dari seberang. Suaranya terdengar agak samar, mungkin karena sinyal yang kurang baik. Dari suara ini Jaejoong bisa mengenali kalau ini adalah Yoochun.

"Ini aku Jae-" Belum sempat berbicara telepon sudah terputus. Jaejoong menggeram kesal. Kembali ia mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor Yoochun. Dua kali mencoba dan akhirnya tersambung.

"Kami berada di pondok kayu! Cepatlah! Yunho sedang sakit!" seru Jaejoong cepat. Ia tidak mau kembali kehilangan sambungan komunikasi lagi. Jaejoong tidak begitu mendengar apa yang Yoochun ucapkan di seberang sana, namun Jaejoong yakin kalau manajer Yunho itu akan membantu. Beberapa detik setelahnya sambungan kembali terputus.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Matanya tertuju pada hujan yang sedikit mereda namun tidak menyurutkan hawa dinginnya. Pandangannya kini teralih pada Yunho yang berbaring di depannya. Wajah pria masih sangat pucat. Dadanya pun naik turun dengan cepat.

Perlahan Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap dahi Yunho lembut. Ia menggigit bibirnya ketika dirasanya dahi Yunho yang terasa semakin panas saja. Namun demikian Jaejoong sedikit berlega hati saat melihat dada Yunho tidak naik turun secepat tadi. Napasnya mulai teratur meski panasnya belum turun.

"Jaejoong-sshi!"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Betapa leganya ia ketika melihat beberapa pria mendekat ke arahnya. Pria-pria itu adalah para kru film. Terlihat juga Yoochun dan Junsu disana.

"Yunho!" seru Yoochun ketika melihat Yunho terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

"Yunho demam, tubuhnya panas sekali," gumam Jaejoong khawatir. Yoochun menghela napasnya. Segera saja pria itu meminta bantuan para kru film untuk mengangkut tubuh Yunho.

"Hyung, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Junsu khawatir sembari menyodorkan sebuah jaket pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak menjawab, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan meraih jaket yang disodorkan Junsu. Mata besarnya masih menatap cemas pada Yunho yang diangkut oleh para kru film.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di villa, para kru langsung merebahkan tubuh Yunho di salah satu kamar villa lalu mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah memastikan Yunho baik-baik saja barulah para kru meninggalkannya bersama Ara dan Yoochun. Dikarenakan kondisi Yunho yang seperti itu terpaksa kru film menunda pengambilan adegan. Mereka menunggu hingga kondisi Yunho sudah baik, namun jika sampai 24 jam Yunho tak juga sembuh terpaksa mereka akan kembali ke Seoul.

Jaejoong sedang duduk di sofa sambil menikmati cappucino hangatnya. Sesekali matanya melirik pada pintu kamar Yunho yang tertutup. Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin sekali kesana, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir ia tidak punya kepentingan apapun untuk menjenguk Yunho. Ah, mungkin bukan tidak punya kepentingan, mungkin lebih tepatnya kalau Jaejoong akan merasa gugup jika melihat Yunho.

"Hyung…" Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, dilihatnya Junsu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ne, ada apa Junsu-ah?"

Junsu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong. Ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun merasa ragu. "Err… Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Jaejoong meminum cappucino-nya sejenak, "Ne, tanyakan saja…"

"Tapi, emm… Hyung janji tidak boleh marah ya?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak biasanya Junsu yang ceplas-ceplos mengatakan hal itu, "Aku tidak akan marah. Tanyakan saja."

"Itu… emm, apa hyung menyukai Yunho hyung?"

"Hemph!" Nyaris saja Jaejoong tersedak cappucino-nya sendiri, "A-apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu hah?"

"Y-ya, hyung bilang tidak akan marah~"

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar lalu menghela napas panjang, "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Soalnya aku lihat perlakuan hyung pada Yunho hyung begitu berbeda. Cara hyung menatapnya, berbicara dengannya…"

Jaejoong menatap Junsu intens, sedetik kemudian ia menghela napasnya, "Benarkah sampai seperti itu?"

Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jadi kau benar-benar menyukai Yunho hyung?"

"Bagaimana ya…" Jaejoong kembali menghela napas sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa, "Aku juga tidak mengerti."

"Maksudnya?"

"Pokoknya ada sesuatu yang berbeda jika aku berdekatan dengan Yunho," ujar Jaejoong, "Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang berbeda itu. Aish~ bagaimana mengatakannya…"

"Ne, aku sudah mengerti." Junsu tersenyum lebar. Begitu lebar hingga membuat Jaejoong merasa heran, "Kau menyukainya hyung. Kau menyukai Yunho hyung."

"Mwo? Tidak mungkin!" kilah Jaejoong.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Bukankah hyung merasakan sesuatu yang aneh jika bersama Yunho?"

"Tapi… tapi 'kan… Aku dan Yunho itu sama-sama laki-laki~" Jaejoong sengaja memelankan nada suara pada akhir kalimatnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa malu sekali mengatakannya.

"Terus kenapa kalau sama-sama laki-laki? Menurutku itu tidak masalah selama tidak merugikan orang lain."

Jaejoong menatap Junsu sebentar lalu kembali menghela napas. Berbicara soal Yunho membuatnya sering menghela napas. "Entahlah…" gumam Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Ya, ya, pokoknya hyung memang suka Yunho hyung. Lalu, lalu, apa hyung akan mengatakan perasaan hyung padanya?"

"Ha? Kau bicara apa Junsu-ah? Aku saja belum yakin dengan perasaanku, bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya pada Yunho? Lagipula…" Nada suara Jaejoong menurun. Mendadak wajahnya yang cantik terlihat muram. Seolah menanggung beban berat.

"Lagipula apa?"

Jaejoong menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Yunho itu bukan gay 'kan?"

Junsu tidak menyahut. Ia hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan sendu.

.

.

.

"Ummmmhh~" Suara lenguhan pelan itu sontak mengalihkan perhatian dua orang yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam di ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Yunho oppa? Kau sudah sadar?" seru Ara ketika melihat Yunho perlahan membuka matanya.

Yunho hanya mengangguk dengan mata yang terpicing. Silau karena cahaya lampu yang menerpa penglihatannya. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya. Begitu merasa lebih baik, barulah Yunho sadar kalau ia berada di tempat yang tidak ia kenali, "Ini…"

"Ini di kamar villa, oppa. Kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan waktu bersama Jaejoong-sshi," jelas Ara, "Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Umm, yeaah…" gumam Yunho seraya mendudukkan badannya. Pria itu sedikit mengernyit sakit pada kepalanya, "Mana Jaejoong?" tanyanya sambil memandang Ara dan Yoochun bergantian.

"Jaejoong-sshi ada di luar," jawab Ara, "Apa perlu kupanggilkan?"

"Ya, to-"

"Tidak usah," ujar Yoochun tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Yunho. Yunho dan Ara menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Ara-sshi, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku dan Yunho berdua saja?"

"Ung?" Ara memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho ketika Ara sudah pergi.

"Kau suka Jaejoong-sshi 'kan?" tanya Yoochun to the point. Yunho sedikit terkejut karena ucapan Yoochun yang tiba-tiba itu.

"M-mwo? Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak usah bertele-tele Yunho. Iya atau tidak?"

Bukannya menjawab Yunho malah tertawa kecil. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala kasur, "Ketahuan ya…" ujarnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Huft, sudah kuduga kau akan menyukainya."

"Kau sudah menduganya?" Yunho menatap Yoochun dengan pandangan bingung.

"Yup," Yoochun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sejak dulu kau bilang kau menyukai semua drama Jaejoong dan Jaejoong sendiri. Aku yakin suatu saat kau pasti akan menyukai orang itu dalam arti sebenarnya."

"Entahlah," gumam Yunho pelan, "Perasaan yang hanya sekedar antara fans ke idola, tidak kukira akan jadi seperti ini."

"Cinta itu memang penuh misteri," gumam Yoochun sambil tertawa kecil, "Jadi kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Apa? Menyatakan perasaan? Yang benar saja…"

"Memang kenapa?"

Yunho mengubah senyumnya menjadi senyum miris, "Aku berniat memendam perasaan ini saja," ujarnya pelan, "Jaejoong itu penyuka wanita, ingat?"

"Oh ya," Yoochun bergumam canggung, "Aku lupa tentang itu."

**=tbc==**

**a/n :: **Padahal niatnya mau bikin jadi twoshoots aja, tapi malah jadi begini~. Mungkin chap depan jadi chap terakhir.

Saia baru sadar kalau di ff MTMH saia terlalu cepat mengubah karakter Jaejoong, jadi di ff ini saia mati-matian mempertahankan karakter Jae yang cuek-cuek gitu. Hahahaha…

Ehem, soal dua ff saia yang sebelumnya (I'm Sorry Babies and Between You and Me) ternyata banyak banget yang minta sekuelnya. Ne, kemungkinan hanya satu di antara dua itu yang mau dibuat sekuel. Kira2 chingu mau yang mana dibuat sekuelnya?

Ne, seperti biasa saia mengharapkan review dari chingu sekalian~ Semoga nggak bosan mereview ff saia~ *lambai2 cd changmin :D*


	3. Chapter 3

**Just acting or REAL?**

**III**

By

Arisa Adachi

a.k.a

U-Know Boo

Pairing :: YUNJAE!

Casts :: Jung Yunho, Kim –Jung- Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu and our beloved magnae Shim Changmin ^^

Disclaimer :: They're not mine...T^T

Warning :: YAOI **(always)**, OOC, gaje, typo(s)

**xxx**

**Previous Story :**

"Cinta itu memang penuh misteri," gumam Yoochun sambil tertawa kecil, "Jadi kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Apa? Menyatakan perasaan? Yang benar saja…"

"Memang kenapa?"

Yunho mengubah senyumnya menjadi senyum miris, "Aku berniat memendam perasaan ini saja," ujarnya pelan, "Jaejoong itu penyuka wanita, ingat?"

"Oh ya," Yoochun bergumam canggung, "Aku lupa tentang itu."

**xxx**

Jaejoong menghela napasnya pelan. Beberapa detik yang lalu ia baru melakukan pengambilan gambar dengan pemeran lainnya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah tangga, kamar tempat Yunho beristirahat ada di lantai dua dan Jaejoong sungguh mengharapkan sosok itu berjalan menuruni tangga. Yunho belum keluar dari tadi sehingga Jaejoong merasa cukup khawatir.

Tadi Ara mengatakan kalau Yunho sudah sadar namun wajahnya masih sedikit pucat. Itulah yang membuat Jaejoong merasa khawatir, biar bagaimana juga Yunho sakit karena dirinya. Karena Yunho mengikuti dirinya dan berakhir dengan hujan-hujanan.

"Jaejoong oppa!"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit heran ketika melihat Ara berlari kecil ke arahnya. Biasanya gadis itu jarang mendekati apalagi mengajaknya berbicara. "Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakannya tadi. Yunho oppa ingin menemuimu."

"Aku?"

Ara mengangguk, "Yeah."

Jaejoong terlihat sedikit ragu. Untuk apa Yunho memanggilnya. Belum sempat bertanya lagi pada Ara, gadis itu sudah keburu pergi karena dipanggil oleh sutradara. Kalau Yunho memanggilnya dan ia mendatangi pria itu, apa itu artinya hanya akan ada mereka berdua di dalam kamar?

Berdua… Di dalam kamar?

"Aish!" gerutu Jaejoong ketika mendapati pipinya terasa panas. Ditepuk-tepuknya pipinya sendiri untuk menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang baru saja menghinggapi dadanya.

"Hyung?" gumam Junsu bingung.

"A-ah Junsu-ah, aku mau ke tempat Yunho sebentar ya?"

"Ke… Tempat Yunho hyung?" Sebuah senyum jahil menyeruak di wajah imut. Melihat itu Jaejoong jadi salah tingkah sendiri. "Apaan sih?" serunya dengan nada ketus untuk menutupi kegugupannya itu. Tanpa banyak bicara Jaejoong membalikkan badannya, meninggalkan Junsu dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ck, dasar orang lagi kasmaran," geli Junsu sendiri.

.

.

.

"Malang sekali nasibmu Jung Yunho. Sejak kuliah ini pertama kalinya kau mencintai seseorang, tapi siapa sangka kalau orang itu seorang lelaki," ujar Yoochun sambil tertawa kecil. Pria itu berdiri dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Kedua tangannya terlipat rapi di dada.

"Yeah, aku pria tampan yang malang," sahut Yunho sambil tersenyum miris plus sedikit narsis. Yoochun adalah teman baiknya sejak kuliah, itulah mengapa Yoochun sangat mengenal pria bermarga Jung itu. Dan sesuai ucapan Yoochun, ini memang pertama kalinya Yunho jatuh cinta.

Namun bukan berarti Yunho belum pernah berpacaran. Tentu saja pernah. Beberapa kali dan kesemuanya dengan gadis. Entah itu sesama artis maupun orang biasa. Meski demikan belum pernah sekalipun Yunho mengakui kalau ia mencintai gadisnya. Ia hanya berpacaran dengan mereka, karena mereka yang menginginkannya. Dan ketika hubungan mereka berakhir, Yunho tidak menyesal. Sedikit pun tidak.

Tapi dengan Jaejoong. Ini lain. Dulu Yunho hanya mengagumi Jaejoong sebatas idola saja. Namun syuting film ini mengubah perasaan itu. Dari yang hanya mengagumi menjadi menginginkan. Ya, ia akui kalau ia kini menginginkan Kim Jaejoong menjadi miliknya. Tubuh dan hatinya. Yunho ingin memiliki itu semua. Tetapi Jaejoong bukanlah seorang gay. Dia pria pada umumnya. Dia menyukai wanita. Itulah yang menghambat Yunho untuk memiliki pria cantik itu.

"Ck, kau tidak mencoba untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong, huh?"

Yunho menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku tidak mau dia jadi jijik padaku."

"Ah ya, waktu kau pingsan wajah Jaejoong terlihat cemas sekali. Seperti mau menangis."

"Benarkah?" Yunho menatap Yoochun dengan senyum sumringah. Jaejoong cemas karenanya, hal itu kiranya membuat Yunho merasa senang.

"Ya, ja-"

'Cklek'

Suara pintu yang terbuka mendadak mengalihkan perhatian kedua pria itu. Secara bersamaan keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati seseorang lain yang berdiri di sana dengan raut bingung. "Panjang umur. Baru dibicarakan orangnya sudah datang," celetuk Yoochun pelan namun berhasil didengar oleh Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

Jaejoong menatap gugup pada dua orang pria tampan yang balik menatapnya. Sebelumnya ia masuk tadi sepertinya Yunho dan Yoochun tengah berbicara hal yang serius. "Err… Sepertinya aku mengganggu, lebih baik aku keluar saja."

"Tidak usah," seru Yoochun menghentikan Jaejoong yang akan menutup pintu kembali. "Tidak apa, kau masuk saja," gumam Yoochun lagi, "Lagipula sepertinya dia lebih membutuhkanmu dari pada aku," tambahnya sambil melirik jahil ke arah Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya bingung sedangkan Yunho hanya mendesis kesal karena ulah Yoochun barusan. Yoochun berjalan santai meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda arti.

'Blam'

Pintu tertutup. Mengurung Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong di dalamnya. Jaejoong menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia masih berdiri dengan posisi menghadap pintu dan membelakangi Yunho. "Emm… Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Yunho setelah beberapa detik terperangkap dalam kesunyian. Tingkah Jaejoong yang gugup membuatnya ikutan gugup pula.

"Eh?" Jaejoong sedikit tersentak. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Umm… i-itu, tadi Ara bilang kalau kau memanggilku."

"Oh itu…" Yunho tersenyum tipis, "Ne, aku hanya penasaran apakah kau baik-baik saja atau tidak."

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya memandang ke arah langit-langit, kadang ke lantai, kemana saja asal tidak ke wajah Yunho yang kini terlihat sangat tampan. "Yeah, aku baik-baik saja. Badanmu masih panas?"

Yunho menyentuh dahi dan lehernya bergantian, "Belum terlalu, tapi sudah lebih baik dari tadi."

"M-mianhae…"

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Itu…" Jaejoong menarik napasnya, "Aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu sakit. Kalau saja aku tidak pergi maka kau tidak perlu mengikutiku dan tidak perlu berhujan-hujan begini."

"Ah kalau itu sih memang karena kondisi tubuhku yang sedang tidak fit. Bukan karenamu kok."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk singkat. Berulang kali ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup sekali saat ini. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf." Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya cepat ketika tiba-tiba saja Yunho berbicara.

"Waeyo?" Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Karena kau sudah mencemaskanku. Yoochun bilang wajahmu sangat cemas waktu aku pingsan," gumam Yunho, "Katanya sampai seperti mau menangis."

"Ha?" Jujur saja Jaejoong cukup terkejut. Memang ia akui kalau ia sangat khawatir ketika Yunho pingsan. Tapi benarkah wajahnya sampai seperti mau menangis? "A-aku tidak seperti itu," gumam Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah. Ia tidak mau Yunho berpikir-pikir yang aneh-aneh tentangnya.

"Oh…" Yunho bergumam tipis. Ia tahu Jaejoong berbohong. Dengar saja ucapannya yang terbata-bata begitu. Sepertinya kali ini bakat akting Jaejoong kurang menonjol.

Oke, bahan pembicaraan selesai. Hampir tiga menit ruangan itu terdengar sunyi. Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk menahan perasaan yang tak menentu. Dan Yunho sepertinya kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Padahal ia biasanya orang yang supel. Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar ini. Namun baru akan membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar.

'Cklek'

"Maaf mengganggu," ujar Yoochun yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum jahil. Terlihat ia membawa nampan berisi makanan dan segelas air putih serta sebungkus obat. Pria bersuara rada serak itu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan menyerahkan nampan itu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri hanya menerima nampan itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ini makanan dan minumannya. Lalu yang ini obat untuk penurun demam," jelas Yoochun pada Jaejoong yang terlihat bingung, "Tolong kau awasi dia ya. Yunho itu paling tidak bisa minum obat kalau tidak dipaksa."

"Err… Oke."

Yoochun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia sengaja melirik ke arah Yunho dan sedikit tersenyum jahil sebelum akhirnya pergi keluar. "Yoochun membawakanmu ini, dia juga minta aku untuk mengawasimu," ujar Jaejoong. Ia meletakkan nampan itu di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Pria cantik itu kemudian menyerahkan nasi dengan telur dadar dan sendok ke hadapan Yunho, "Nih makan."

Dengan patuh Yunho mengambil piring dari tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tadinya ingin keluar kamar memilih untuk tetap menemani Yunho sampai selesai makan. Apalagi Yoochun juga memintanya untuk mengawasi Yunho sebentar. Jaejoong mengernyitkan alisnya ketika ia melihat Yunho meletakkan piring yang masih lumayan penuh dengan nasi ke meja.

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan?"

"Tidak enak," jawab Yunho singkat sambil meminum air putihnya.

"Kalau kau tidak makan, sakitmu bisa tambah parah," gumam Jaejoong.

"Nasinya tidak enak, telur dadarnya juga tidak enak," keluh Yunho dengan alis tertaut.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Yunho masih demam, jadi dia mengerti kalau selera Yunho terasa pahit. Tapi kalau tidak makan kapan sembuhnya? "Satu suap saja lagi," bujuk Jaejoong.

"Ani," jawab Yunho singkat dengan wajah merengut. Jaejoong menghela napas. Ternyata kalau sedang sakit Yunho tak ubahnya seperti anak kecil. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Jaejoong kemudian mengambil piring Yunho. Ia menyendokkan makanan itu dengan nasi dan menyodorkannya ke depan Yunho.

"Apa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Aku akan menyuapimu. Sekarang buka mulutmu," perintah Jaejoong sambil menodongkan sesendok nasi di hadapan Yunho. Yunho membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Bukankah hal semacam ini terlalu aneh untuk dilakukan oleh dua orang lelaki?

"Ya! Cepat buka mulutmu!" seru Jaejoong kesal karena Yunho lebih memilih memperhatikan wajahnya daripada membuka mulutnya.

"O-oh, ne…" Yunho membuka mulutnya dan segera saja Jaejoong menyuapkan nasi itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sampai suapan kedua Yunho hanya menatap ke arah tangan Jaejoong, namun pada suapan ke tiga Yunho sedikit mengangkat pandangannya dan mendapati wajah cantik Jaejoong yang terlihat serius. Mata Jaejoong tertuju pada mulut Yunho yang ia suapi. Terlihat sekali ia sangat konsentrasi akan pekerjaannya itu hingga tidak menyadari pandangan Yunho yang tertuju padanya.

"Nah 'kan? Akhirnya habis juga," gumam Jaejoong sambil menyuapkan satu sendok terakhir, "Kau memang harus dipaksa supaya mau makan ya?"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia sendiri juga kaget ketika tahu kalau makanannya sudah habis. Mungkin karena efek memandangi wajah Jaejoong hingga tidak sadar kalau telah banyak waktu terlewat *kayak iklan apaa gitu*. "Oke, sekarang minum obatnya," ujar Jaejoong. Terlihat ia sedang mengeluarkan sebuah tablet berwarna putih dari tempatnya.

"Mwo? Kalau yang itu aku benar-benar menolak," sahut Yunho sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

Pria bermarga Jung itu memang sangat anti dengan yang namanya obat, terutama obat berbentuk tablet, pil, kapsul atau semacamnya. Yunho memiliki pengalaman buruk dengan benda-benda itu. Waktu kecil ibu Yunho yang sakit meminum sebuah tablet, Yunho mengira itu adalah sebuah permen, dengan polosnya Yunho yang masih berusia lima tahun saat itu memasukkan tablet itu ke mulutnya. Dan parahnya lagi ia malah mengunyah benda kecil itu. Tentu kita semua tahu kalau rasa tablet itu pahit, Yunho sendiri sampai muntah-muntah karenanya.

"Kau sudah makan, kalau tidak minum obat sama saja bohong," ujar Jaejoong, kini ia menyodorkan tablet mungil itu ke depan mulut Yunho yang masih tertutup.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar," tolak Yunho. Pria itu berusaha membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur, namun tidak bisa karena Jaejoong menahannya.

"Aish, jangan menolak begitu."

"Aku tidak mau Jaejoong-ah! Obat itu pahit sekali." Jaejoong sedikit sweatdrop mendengarnya. Hei, bukankah ucapan itu tidak pantas keluar dari mulut seorang pria manly berusia dua puluh lima tahun, hemm?

"Sekarang buka mulutmu dan letakkan obat ini di pangkal lidah, lalu telan bersama air. Pahitnya tidak akan terasa kalau seperti itu." Jaejoong masih belum menyerah supaya Yunho mau meminum obat itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak…" Sekejap mata Yunho membulat sempurna. Bagaimana tidak, Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja melemparkan obat itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dan sekarang obat itu bersarang tepat di pangkal lidahnya. Yunho sedikit gelalapan, belum lagi dengan tangan Jaejoong yang membekap mulutnya.

"Sekarang minum ini," perintah Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih. Jaejoong membekap mulut Yunho supaya Yunho tidak mengeluarkan obat dari mulutnya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama segera saja Yunho menyambar gelas itu dan meminum airnya sebanyak mungkin. Ia bisa merasakan obat itu ikut terhanyut bersama air putih dan meluncur masuk ke perutnya. "Tidak terasa 'kan pahitnya?" Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. Bangga karena berhasil membuat Jung Yunho meminum obatnya. Jaejoong agak geli melihat wajah Yunho yang sedikit pucat dan setitik air mata di ujung mata kecilnya.

"Kau hampir membunuhku tahu," seru Yunho dengan nada ngambek. Ia semakin merengut ketika melihat Jaejoong malah tertawa karena ucapannya itu.

"Aniyo, aku hanya ingin kau cepat sembuh," ujar Jaejoong setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya. "Ne, sekarang tidurlah. Aku harus kembali ke bawah."

"Cepat sekali…" desis Yunho pelan. Sebenarnya ia hanya berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, namun ia tak menyangka kalau Jaejoong mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Apa?" gumam Jaejoong dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Melihat itu Yunho jadi salah tingkah sendiri, "Err… Kalau kau mau kembali juga tidak apa," ujar Yunho akhirnya dengan nada tidak rela. Ia membuang mukanya ketika mengucapkan itu.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Perkataan Yunho membuatnya sedikit merasa kalau Yunho ingin bersamanya lebih lama, sama seperti dirinya. Kalau boleh jujur, Jaejoong ingin tetap disini berdua dengan Yunho. Entah kenapa rasanya nyaman sekali. Tapi bukankah suatu hal yang aneh kalau dua orang pria berada dalam satu kamar dengan suasana yang sedikit intim?

Namun Jaejoong tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya melempar senyum tipis lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Yunho memandang pintu yang tertutup dengan pandangan sendu. Detik berikutnya ia menghela napas berat.

Sempat terbersit dalam pikiran Yunho untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Yunho tidak berharap Jaejoong membalas perasaannya, Yunho hanya ingin Jaejoong mengetahui kalau ia mencintai pria cantik itu. Namun ia urungkan niat itu, Yunho takut kalau Jaejoong malah merasa jijik padanya dan tidak mau berteman dengannya lagi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berdiri menatap langit yang hari ini terlihat lebih cerah dari semalam. Berkali-kali ia menghirup udara segar pegunungan dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Saat ini sedang jam makan siang, beberapa kru dan para pemeran sedang makan siang dan istirahat. Sedangkan Jaejoong sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Pria cantik itu menghela napasnya pelan. Entah kenapa saat makan siang tadi ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho barang sedetik saja. Dan ketika Yunho kebetulan menoleh padanya, maka Jaejoong buru-buru menundukkan wajahnya. Aish, bukankah ia terlihat seperti seorang gadis?

"Jaejoong-ah!" Jaejoong sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya lumayan keras. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Yunho berlari ke arahnya. Jaejoong sedikit menahan napas. Apakah Yunho tidak tahu kalau Jaejoong sengaja mempercepat makannya untuk menghindari pria bermarga Jung itu? Dan sekarang malah ia yang mendatangi Jaejoong.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau berada disini," ujar Yunho begitu ia berdiri di samping Jaejoong dan meredakan napasnya yang beruntun.

"Kau… Mencariku?" gumam Jaejoong pelan. Yunho mengangguk singkat sambil tersenyum. Melihat itu Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Ah ya, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu," ujar Yunho. Pria itu kemudian menarik tangan Jaejoong begitu saja tanpa persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan. Jaejoong tidak menolak, atau tepatnya tidak bisa menolak.

Pria cantik itu mengernyitkan dahinya ketika Yunho menarik tangannya memasuki rimbunan pepohonan. "Yun, kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada khawatir. Takut kalau mereka akan kembali tersesat seperti kemarin.

"Tenang saja, kali ini aku ingat jalan kok," jawab Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memilih diam dan percaya pada Yunho. Beberapa kali ia harus menundukkan kepalanya untuk tidak menabrak ranting. Sepertinya Yunho terlalu semangat hingga tanpa sadar ia berlari kecil sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Nah, sudah sampai," ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi memicingkan mata untuk menghindari ranting maupun tanaman menjalar, sontak membuka matanya melebar ketika melihat apa yang terbentang di hadapannya. Matanya melebar berbinar kagum, mulutnya pun sedikit terbuka. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong melangkah perlahan, melepas tangannya dari genggaman Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis, ia tahu Jaejoong akan menyukai ini.

Jaejoong masih membelalakkan matanya menghadap hamparan padang rumput yang sangat luas di hadapannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau di balik rimbunan pohon terdapat tempat yang begitu indah seperti ini. Rumput-rumput itu cukup tinggi, setinggi lutut orang dewasa. Di antara rerumputan yang tinggi itu terdapat banyak bunga-bunga kecil berwarna kuning dan putih. Bunga-bunga itu cukup tinggi hingga tetap terlihat di antara rerumputan itu. Angin yang berhembus menggoyangkan rumput dan bunga-bunga itu dengan pelan.

"Indah sekali…" lirih Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit memicingkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah bukit kecil berumput pendek dengan sebatang pohon besar yang menaungi bukit kecil itu. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong melangkah kakinya menuju bukit kecil itu. "Jaejoong-ah! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho bingung. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sambil menunjuk bukit kecil itu. Mengerti hal itu Yunho kemudian mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang.

Sepertinya Jaejoong terlalu bersemangat hendak menuju bukit kecil itu, hingga ia tak memperhatikan jalannya di antara rerumputan tinggi tersebut. Sebuah ranting kecil tergeletak begitu saja dan mengakibatkan kaki Jaejoong tersandung. Yunho melihat hal itu dan sebelum tubuh Jaejoong benar-benar terjatuh ia melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di sekeliling pinggang Jaejoong. Sayang Yunho kehilangan keseimbangannya, dan kini ia pun ikut terhempas jatuh bersama Jaejoong.

'Brugh!'

Sungguh malang nasib beberapa batang rumput yang patah karena tertimpa tubuh Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Aww…" Jaejoong meringis sakit karena sikunya sempat menggesek tanah dan juga karena berat Yunho yang menimpa punggungnya. "Jaejoong-ah? Gwaenchanayo?" seru Yunho khawatir. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada telapak tangan dan kedua lututnya, sedangkan tubuh Jaejoong tertelungkup di bawahnya.

"Ung, gwaenchana…" gumam Jaejoong. Jaejoong kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, namun tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah ketika merasakan sesuatu, sontak hal itu membuatnya kembali menempelkan tubuhnya ke tanah. Bagaimana tidak, ketika hendak menegakkan tubuhnya tadi Jaejoong merasakan butt-nya menyentuh selangkangan Yunho. Tidak begitu keras, namun Jaejoong bisa merasakan ada sesuatu di sana.

"B-bisakah kau berpindah dari sana?" gumam Jaejoong pelan.

"Eh? Oh, mianhae," seru Yunho. Segera saja ia berdiri dan kemudian membantu Jaejoong berdiri. "Kau tidak apa?" tanya Yunho sedikit khawatir melihat wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat memerah. Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho sejenak, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat itu Yunho tersenyum tipis, tangannya terulur dan membersihkan poni Jaejoong dari serpihan tanah yang menempel, "Kau terlalu bersemangat sih." Jaejoong tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam.

'Wuuush~'

Angin berhembus lumayan kencang. Menerbangkan beberapa daun kecil dan kelopak bunga yang terlepas dari tempatnya. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong, ia ganti menatap daun-daun yang beterbangan itu. "Bukankah tempat ini indah sekali?"

"Ne…" jawab Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong sambil tersenyum, lalu ganti memandang tangkai-tangkai bunga yang bergoyang pelan. "Aku menemukan tempat ini tadi pagi secara tidak sengaja," gumam Yunho, "Waktu melihat tempat ini entah kenapa aku jadi merasa harus memberitahukan hal ini padamu."

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Yunho mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian membungkukkan badannya dan memetik setangkai bunga berwarna putih, "Lihat bunga kecil ini, dia begitu cantik membuatku teringat akan dirimu."

'Deg'

Mendadak Jaejoong merasa jantungnya bekerja tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tubuhnya seolah membeku ketika mata Yunho menatap padanya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak ketika Yunho melangkah lebih dekat ke arahnya. Dengan sangat lembut Yunho menyentuhkan mahkota bunga itu ke pipi Jaejoong dan mengelusnya dengan sangat perlahan, "Kalian sama…" gumam Yunho dengan suara pelan bagai bisikan, "Begitu cantik, begitu menentramkan hati…"

Sekejap Jaejoong merasa nafasnya tercekat. Tubuhnya dengan Yunho kini begitu dekat, wajah tampan Yunho kini tepat di hadapannya. "Jaejoong-ah…" bisik Yunho pelan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengeliminasi mili demi mili. Bunga kecil itu sudah ia turunkan, sebagai gantinya kini telunjuknya yang mengelus pipi Jaejoong. "Jaejoong-ah, aku…" Kedua mata Yunho tertuju tepat ke mata bulat besar Jaejoong. Telunjuknya yang tadi bermain di pipi halus Jaejoong kini bertaut lembut pada dagu pria cantik itu. Jaejoong hanya bisa diam ketika telunjuk Yunho sedikit mengangkat wajahnya.

Perlahan namun pasti Jaejoong memejamkan matanya beriringan dengan wajah Yunho yang kian mendekat. Bisa Jaejoong rasakan dengan sangat jelas terpaan nafas Yunho pada hidungnya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang, wajahnya terasa panas tanpa sebab. Sedikit lagi, mata besar Jaejoong terpejam sempurna. Kini ia hanya diam menanti sentuhan lembut dari pria tampan bermarga Jung itu.

'Wuuuussh~'

Mendadak angin berhembus lumayan kencang. Secara reflek Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari serpihan daun maupun debu yang diterbangkan oleh angin. Begitu angin itu mereda, Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan membuka matanya.

Eh?

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Yunho memang masih berada di depannya, tapi jaraknya tidak dekat seperti tadi. Yunho masih menatap daun yang beterbangan itu. Tunggu… Yang tadi itu hanya khayalan? "Aish!" Jaejoong mendecih pelan. Bagaimana ia bisa mengkhayalkan dirinya dan Yunho seperti itu?

"Jaejoong-ah? Kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho bingung akan gelagat Jaejoong yang menurutnya aneh.

"T-tidak apa…" jawab Jaejoong gugup. Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya bingung. Ia kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memetik sebuah bunga kecil berwarna putih, "Menurutku kau dan bunga ini mirip," gumam Yunho. Jaejoong melebarkan matanya. Ini bukan khayalan 'kan? Ini nyata 'kan?

"Ah, maafkan aku. Tidak ada laki-laki yang suka jika disamakan dengan bunga, ya 'kan?" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum kecil. Jaejoong diam sejenak, "Err… Mungkin tidak juga," gumam Jaejoong akhirnya. Yunho akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak ketika ponsel dalam kantongnya bergetar.

"Yoochun menyuruh kita segera ke lokasi syuting," ujar Yunho sambil memandang pesan teks dari Yoochun, "Sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang." Yunho kemudian membuang bunga itu dan membalikkan badannya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho, Jaejoong memungut bunga kecil itu. Ia mematahkan sebagian tangkainya sedangkan sebagiannya lagi ia simpan di dompetnya. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat bunga yang ia selipkan di dompetnya itu. "Ne, kami mirip, kami sama-sama cantik," gumam Jaejoong pelan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap punggung Yunho yang menjauh dengan pandangan sendu, "Apakah kau menyukai kami, Yunho-ah?"

==TBC==

a/n :: Annyeong~~~ *lambai2 bokser Chun* adakah yang masih mengingat dirikuuu? Oke, ini udah di apdet! Q udah selesai ngerjain FF ini. Dan panjangnya tuh sampai 15rb words, karena takut reader bosan coz kepanjangan jadinya q pecah jadi 3 chapter. Jadi dua chap lagi deh baru ni FF tamat ^^.

Nde, silahkan di-review ne? Biar semangat apdet dua chap lagi ^^~


	4. Chapter 4

**Just acting or REAL?**

**IV**

By

Arisa Adachi

a.k.a

U-Know Boo

Pairing :: YUNJAE!

Casts :: Jung Yunho, Kim –Jung- Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu and our beloved magnae Shim Changmin ^^ and others.

Disclaimer :: They're not mine...T^T

Warning :: YAOI **(always)**, OOC, gaje, typo(s)

**Previous Story :**

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho, Jaejoong memungut bunga kecil itu. Ia mematahkan sebagian tangkainya sedangkan sebagiannya lagi ia simpan di dompetnya. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat bunga yang ia selipkan di dompetnya itu. "Ne, kami mirip, kami sama-sama cantik," gumam Jaejoong pelan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap punggung Yunho yang menjauh dengan pandangan sendu, "Apakah kau menyukai kami, Yunho-ah?"

**xxx**

Suasana sejuk dan sedikit dingin masih membayangi kawasan pegunungan itu. terlihat beberapa tetes embun menyangkut di dedaunan atau rerumputan. Suara-suara cicit burung seolah menjadi backsound hutan itu. Namun kemudian suara-suara burung itu hilang teredam oleh suara deru mobil van dan bis. Terlihat beberapa orang dengan jaket-jaket tebal mengangkut alat-alat keperluan syuting ke dalam garasi bis.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bangku mobil van. Pengambilan gambar di wilayah pegunungan selesai sudah dan sekarang saatnya kembali ke Seoul. Jaejoong melongokkan kepalanya, sejak pengambilan gambar selesai ia belum melihat Yunho. Jaejoong sedikit terkejut ketika salah seorang pemeran film duduk di sebelahnya. Ia sedikit kecewa, padahal inginnya Yunho yang duduk disana.

"Eh, ternyata kau disini Jaejoong-sshi," ujar aktris yang bernama Jihye itu ketika menyadari Jaejoong duduk di sampingnya. Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Tadi Yunho-sshi mencarimu," jelas aktris itu membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Yunho mencarinya? 

"Benarkah? Lalu dimana Yunho sekarang?"

"Mungkin di van yang satunya lagi," jawab aktris itu.

Jaejoong melongok ke belakang. Terlihat sebuah van lainnya di belakang van yang ia naiki. "Kau mau pindah?" tanya aktris itu lagi.

Jaejoong menghela napas, lalu menggeleng pelan. Ia memang ingin sekali pindah ke van yang ada Yunho-nya. Tapi mungkin saja van di belakang sudah penuh dan lagi Jaejoong takut kalau Yunho berpikiran aneh padanya.

"Err… Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Jihye. Matanya terlihat melirik ragu-ragu pada Jaejoong.

"Apa?" sahut Jaejoong yang merasa penasaran.

"Emm… Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu…"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya heran, "Aku tidak akan marah," ujarnya sambil meraih ponselnya, tadi Jaejoong merasa ponselnya bergetar dan ternyata ada pesan dari Junsu, "Tanyakan saja," lanjutnya santai sambil mengetikkan balasan untuk Junsu.

"Eumm~ itu… Apa Jaejoong-sshi dan Yunho-sshi pacaran?"

'Bruk'

Jihye memandang horror pada ponsel Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba terjatuh. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong dan mendapati pria cantik itu melotot padanya, "E-err… K-kau tidak marah kan Jaejoong-sshi?"

Jaejoong memungut ponselnya yang terjatuh lalu lanjut mengetik pesan balasan untuk Junsu, "Kenapa aku berpikir begitu?"

Jihye sedikit tersenyum, ia senang karena ternyata Jaejoong tidak marah padanya, "Habisnya di lokasi syuting kalian terlihat dekat sekali, padahal ini kali pertama kalian bertemu kan?"

Jaejoong yang tadinya akan menekan tombol untuk mengirim pesan jadi terhenti ketika mendengar alasan Jihye. Dekat sekali? Benarkah seperti itu kelihatannya? "Tapi kau tidak mesti menganggap kami pacaran kan? Kami hanya berteman," gumam Jaejoong. Suaranya terdengar sedikit lirih ketika mengucapkan kata 'berteman'.

"Yeah~ aku tahu kalian berteman. Tapi apa kau tidak sadar kalau Yunho-sshi sedikit memperlakukanmu seperti wanita?"

"Mwo?" Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Jihye. Yunho memperlakukannya seperti wanita? Rasanya tidak begitu, "Y-Yunho tidak seperti itu…" ujar Jaejoong sedikit gugup.

"Aigoo… Apa kau tidak menyadarinya Jaejoong-sshi? Cara Yunho menatapmu, cara Yunho berbicara dan tersenyum padamu sangat berbeda dengan sikap Yunho pada orang lain," terang Jihye semangat sampai matanya berbinar senang.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia memang menyukai cara Yunho bersikap padanya. Yunho sangat lembut kalau berbicara dengannya. Tapi benarkah Yunho bersikap seperti itu hanya padanya.

"Dan lagi kami melihat kau senang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Yunho, jadi kami kira kalian pacaran," lanjut Jihye lagi.

Kembali Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya. Tadi Jihye bilang 'kami'. Apa maksudnya? "'Kami'?" Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Jihye mengangguk-angguk cepat, "Yups! Kami. Aku dan beberapa staff lain. Bahkan Changmin-sshi berpikir seperti itu." Jaejoong sedikit sweatdrop mendengarnya, ternyata bukan hanya Jihye yang berpikiran seperti itu.

"Pikiran kalian terlalu jauh," gumam Jaejoong sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi. Ya, pikiran mereka terlalu jauh. Jaejoong memang menyukai Yunho, namun Yunho tidak mencintai Jaejoong. Benar kan? Atau… Mungkin?

.

.

.

Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi sambil meminum air mineral. Ia menghela nafasnya, Seoul benar-benar panas hari ini. Sungguh berbeda dengan cuaca di pegunungan. Pria cantik itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh lokasi syuting. Terlihat beberapa staff yang membagikan minum maupun memperbaiki riasan para aktris dan aktor.

Pandangan Jaejoong berhenti pada sosok Yunho yang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu staff. Paling membicarakan tentang adegan selanjutnya. Yunho selalu melakukan itu setiap pengambilan satu adegan selesai. Jaejoong tidak mengerti, Yunho adalah publik figur di dunia musik. Tapi kenapa ia begitu mencurahkan perhatiannya pada dunia perfilman.

Staff itu kemudian pergi, meninggalkan Yunho yang terlihat serius membaca script film. Tanpa sadar senyum tipis menyeruak di wajah cantik Jaejoong ketika melihat raut Yunho yang begitu serius mempelajari isi script itu. Yunho adalah pria yang sangat tampan, dan raut wajahnya yang tengah serius itu membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Eh!" Jaejoong berseru pelan ketika tiba-tiba saja wajah Yunho terangkat padanya. Buru-buru Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Aish, memalukan sekali…

"Jaejoong-ah!" Jaejoong mengutuki Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya. "A-apa?" tanya Jaejoong ketika melihat Yunho berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Belum, wae?"

Yunho menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit salah tingkah, "Err… Apa kau mau makan siang bersama?"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Padahal Yunho mengajaknya untuk makan siang, tapi dari cara Yunho mengatakannya, pria tampan itu seperti mengajak Jaejoong kencan. "Eumm… Ne, baiklah." Yunho tersenyum lebar. Ia pikir tadi Jaejoong akan menolak. Menolak karena apa? Entah, Yunho juga tidak mengerti. Yang pasti ia cukup merasa gugup waktu mengajak Jaejoong makan siang.

.

.

.

Yunho menyesap jus strawberry-nya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Diliriknya Jaejoong yang sedang mengaduk-aduk milkshake-nya sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. Tadi Jaejoong hanya memesan burger, karena itu ia selesai makan lebih dulu. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang memesan menu makan siang pada umumnya.

"Kau yakin cukup dengan sebuah burger saja?" tanya Yunho.

"Eung?" Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, "Oh yeah, aku sedang diet."

"Diet? Kau kan tidak gemuk, kenapa harus diet?"

Jaejoong tertawa pelan, "Ah, aku hanya sedang menjaga berat badanku."

Yunho mengangguk paham. "Hemm… Tidak terasa sebentar lagi syuting akan selesai. Padahal baru kemarin rasanya syuting dimulai, ya kan Jae?" Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya tidak mendengar ucapannya, Jaejoong seperti sedang memperhatikan hal lain, "Kau kenapa?"

"Eh? A-ani, gwaenchana. Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Jaejoong sedikit tergagap ketika Yunho memergokinya memperhatikan hal lain.

"Kau lihat apa?" tanya Yunho sambil menengok ke arah yang diperhatikan Jaejoong. Yunho sedikit heran ketika menemukan sekelompok gadis berseragam sekolah yang menaiki sepeda tengah berhenti tidak jauh dari café tempat Yunho dan Jaejoong makan siang. "Kau menyukai mereka?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Mwo? Aniyo, sebenarnya aku lebih tertarik pada sepedanya."

"Sepeda?"

"Nde." Jaejoong mengangguk seraya menyesap milkshake-nya. "Waktu masih sekolah dulu aku senang sekali mengendarai sepeda, kalau sekarang tidak bisa lagi," lanjut Jaejoong sambil tersenyum mengenang masa-masa dulu.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Yah, pertama karena jadwal dan kedua karena aku sudah lupa bagaimana cara mengendarai sepeda."

"Mwo? Lupa?"

"Humm, mungkin karena keseringan mengendarai mobil."

Yunho tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Namun tawa itu terhenti ketika ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ada pesan masuk dari Yoochun rupanya. Yoochun mengatakan agar Yunho segera ke lokasi syuting.

"Kurasa kita harus kembali ke lokasi syuting," ujar Jaejoong sambil memandang ponselnya. Sepertinya Jaejoong juga mendapat pesan yang sama, dari Junsu tentunya.

Setelah membayar makanan masing-masing pada Yunho dan Jaejoong keluar dari café itu. Yunho agak tertegun ketika melihat Jaejoong menatap sepeda-sepeda yang terparkir di parkiran café dengan tatapan sendu. Hal itu rupanya memunculkan sebuah ide di benaknya.

"Sepeda ya?" gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

'Brugh!'

Kim Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dan sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Ah, nyaman sekali rasanya. Setelah seharian penuh punggungnya terasa kaku karena aktivitas dan kini punggung kaku itu menyentuh permukaan kasur yang empuk, benar-benar nyaman. Apalagi ia baru saja selesai mandi, sehingga tubuhnya masih terasa segar.

Jaejoong baru akan memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar ponselnya berdering. Dengan sedikit mendecih kesal, Jaejoong mengangkat teleponnya, "Ne?"

"Hyung, jangan lupa syuting besok dimulai pukul sembilan!" seru suara melengking ala lumba-lumba dari ujung sana.

"Neee~"

"Oke, selamat malam~"

Jaejoong mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya begitu saja. Junsu meneleponnya hanya untuk memberi tahu soal jadwal, bukankah ia bisa mengirim e-mail saja? Ck, Jaejoong tidak pernah bisa mengerti manajernya itu.

Kembali Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Sekarang masih jam sepuluh malam, itu artinya ia memiliki waktu tidur yang lumayan panjang. Jaejoong mengusel-uselkan pipinya ke bantal empuknya, dengan erat ia memeluk gulingnya. Bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Namun ketika ia akan memejamkan mata, kembali ponselnya berdering.

"Apa lagi Junsu!" seru Jaejoong gusar.

"Ah, aku lupa hyung. Jadwal talkshow besok bukan jam sembilan, tapi jam sepuluh."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Junsu. Demi Tuhan, bukankah ia bisa mengirim e-mail untuk memberitahunya? "Junsu, kau kan bisa mengirim e-mail saja untuk memberi tahuku, kenapa harus menelepon segala?"

"Hehehee… Aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi saat ini pulsaku sedang banyak, jadi…"

"YAH!" seru Jaejoong kesal. Tanpa sungkan ia memutus hubungan komunikasinya dengan Junsu. Aish… Benar-benar, manajernya itu entah polos entah bodoh.

"Oke! Kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan seorang pun menggangguku!" seru Jaejoong. Ia melipat bantalnya dan menyelipkan kepalanya ke sana, dengan begini ia tidak akan mendengar suara apapun. Jaejoong merasa terlalu malas untuk men-silent-kan ponselnya. Ia terlalu mengantuk dan cahaya dari ponsel hanya akan membuat matanya terasa tidak nyaman.

Untuk tiga menit selanjutnya Jaejoong mulai terlelap. Tetapi sekali lagi suara dering ponselnya menghambatnya menuju alam mimpi. Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menatap ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip. Aish, Junsu benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Kali ini Jaejoong tidak memperdulikannya, ia menekan bantal kembali ke telinganya. Beberapa saat kemudian ponsel putih itu berhenti berdering.

Jaejoong membuka matanya, ia menghela nafas lega karena setelah ini ia bisa tidur dengan lega. Agar tidak terganggu lagi, Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk men-silent-kan ponselnya. Tetapi gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat tulisan di layar ponselnya.

'**1 missed call.**

**Jung Yunho'**

"Mwo? Jadi yang tadi menelepon Yunho?" seru Jaejoong tertahan. Tanpa ragu-ragu Jaejoong menekan tombol 'call' untuk menelepon Yunho kembali. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho meneleponnya malam-malam begini, tentu saja ia sangat penasaran.

"Aish… Cepat angkat…" gumam Jaejoong ketika tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari sana.

"Yeo-"

"Yunho-ah! Kenapa lama sekali?" seru Jaejoong cepat ketika akhirnya Yunho mengangkat teleponnya. Tadi Jaejoong merasa sangat menyesal karena tidak langsung mengangkat telepon Yunho dan ia sungguh khawatir Yunho tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Ia takut Yunho marah padanya karena tidak mengangkat teleponnya tadi.

"Ah, ne, mianhae…"

Mendengar gumaman pelan Yunho membuat Jaejoong sedikit tersentak. Aigoo… Bukankah seruannya tadi terlalu berlebihan? "Eh… Itu, anou… K-kenapa meneleponku?"

"Ah, lupakan saja," jawab Yunho, "Lebih baik kau tidur saja, kau pasti lelah seharian ini."

"Aniyo!" Kembali Kim Jaejoong berseru dan kembali ia merasa malu karena ucapannya yang terdengar berlebihan, "Eeeng, maksudku aku sedang senggang sekarang. Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah itu… Sulit menjelaskannya. Bagaimana kalau kau turun dulu? Aku sedang berada di depan apartemenmu sekarang."

"Mwo?" Jaejoong melebarkan matanya. Jadi dari tadi Yunho berada di depan apartemennya? Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong yang saat itu mengenakan kaus singlet abu-abu dan celana training panjang berwarna hitam langsung meraih sweater hitamnya yang tipis dan berlari turun, "Aku kesana sekarang," ujarnya.

Tidak lama Jaejoong telah sampai di depan apartemennya. Dilihatnya sosok tegap Jung Yunho berdiri di sana. Yunho mengenakan jaket berwarna biru dongker dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Pria tampan itu tersenyum ketika melihat Jaejoong, namun senyumnya berganti kerutan bingung ketika melihat rambut Jaejoong, "Ng… Rambutmu berantakan, apa tadi kau sedang tidur?"

"Eh?" Buru-buru Jaejoong merapikan rambut hitamnya dengan tangan. Ck, ia terlalu bersemangat hingga lupa merapikan rambutnya. Jaejoong mengerjap bingung ketika menyadari adanya sebuah sepeda di belakang Yunho. "Yun, itu…"

"Ah, ini?" Yunho menoleh ke belakang, menatap sepeda yang ia pinjam dari Yoochun, "Err… Aku…" Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ck, padahal ia tadi sudah merangkai kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan ketika Jaejoong menanyakan soal sepeda itu, tapi ternyata setelah berhadapan langsung begini ia langsung blank, "Err… Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan dengan ini."

Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia masih belum menangkap maksud dari ucapan Yunho. Melihat Jaejoong yang bingung, membuat Yunho merasa seperti orang bodoh. "Itu… Kau bilang kau ingin naik sepeda kan? Jadi aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan dan mungkin bisa mengajarimu naik sepeda," lanjut Yunho. Namun sedetik kemudian ia merasa konyol dengan ucapannya sendiri. Menelepon orang malam-malam hanya untuk mengajaknya naik sepeda? Bukankah hal itu sedikit tidak masuk akal?

"T-tapi kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa." Kembali Yunho bersuara ketika dilihatnya Jaejoong masih diam.

"Ah, aku mau kok," jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya, "Tunggu sebentar ne? Aku ambil jaket dulu." Segera Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan kembali memasuki kamar apartemennya.

"Haaaahh…" Yunho menghela nafas setelah kepergian Jaejoong. "Ck, ternyata mengajak seseorang kencan itu sulit ya?" gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membongkar seluruh lemarinya. Jaket-jaket dengan warna-warna yang berbeda dan tingkat ketebalan yang berbeda pula berserakan di lantai kamarnya. Sudah setengah jam berlalu tetapi Jaejoong belum juga menemukan jaket yang dirasanya pas.

"Yang ini aku suka warnanya." Jaejoong meraih sebuah jaket berwarna hijau gelap, "Tapi terlalu tebal~ Nanti Yunho mengira aku gemuk~" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya melemparkan jaket itu.

"Yang ini tebalnya pas sih." Kali ini Jaejoong meraih sebuah jaket yang lumayan tebal berwarna kuning cerah, "Tapi, tapi warnanya norak sekali~" Dan sekali lagi jaket polos itu terlempar begitu saja.

Jaejoong terduduk di lantai kamarnya. Ia menghembuskan poni panjangnya yang hampir menutupi matanya, "Aigoo… Aku pakai apa dong~" gerutu Jaejoong sambil menarik rambutnya. Namun pandangan putus asanya berubah ketika melihat jaket berwarna biru gelap yang teronggok tidak jauh darinya. Jaejoong mengambil jaket itu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar. Ia suka warnanya dan lagi jaket itu juga tidak terlalu tebal. "Ini saja!" seru Jaejoong senang.

Pria cantik itu baru akan memakai jaket biru gelap itu ketika tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Y-Yunho kan pakai jaket warna biru gelap jugaaa~ Kalau aku pakai ini, kami jadi seperti… seperti couple dong~~~ Hyaaa~~~" Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya ke tumpukan jaketnya. Wajahnya memerah membayangkan dia dan Yunho mengendarai sepeda bersama dengan warna jaket yang sama pula. Bukankah mereka terlihat seperti…

"Yah!" Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba. Wajahnya yang memerah berubah menjadi sedikit horror, "K-kenapa gayaku tadi centil sekali," gumamnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri. Ck, sepertinya uri Kim Jaejoong sudah gila karena Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali mengacak-acak lemarinya. Namun gerakannya terhentik ketika ponsel yang ia simpan di kantongnya berdering. Ada telepon masuk sepertinya. Segera Jaejoong mengangkat teleponnya, "Ne?"

"Jaejoong-ah, kau masih lama?"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Mendadak ia teringat kalau Yunho menunggunya di bawah sana, "A-aku segera ke sana!" Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong menarik sebuah jaket berwarna abu-abu yang cukup tipis. Ia langsung berlari keluar kamarnya tanpa merapikan terlebih dahulu jaket-jaket yang berserakan di lantai kamar apartemennya.

"Mi-mianhae…" Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya begitu ia sampai di hadapan Yunho. Ia terlalu terburu-buru tadi. Saking terburu-burunya sampai lupa menggunakan lift dan memilih menggunakan tangga. Jelas ia sangat kelelahan.

"Ng? Jaketmu apa tidak terlalu tipis?" tanya Yunho ketika menyadari jaket yang dipakai Jaejoong cukup tipis.

"Ah, t-tidak apa kok."

Yunho kemudian melepas jaketnya sendiri dan menyodorkannya pada Jaejoong, "Kau pakai ini, biar aku yang memakai jaketmu."

"Eh?"

"Jaketmu terlalu tipis Jaejoong-ah, aku tidak mau Junsu menyalahkanku karena membuatmu sakit."

"O-oh… ya…" Akhirnya Jaejoong pun melepas jaket abu-abunya dan menyerahkannya pada Yunho. Yunho agak blushing ketika melihat Jaejoong melepas jaket abu-abu itu. Maklum saja, Jaejoong mengenakan kaus singlet yang cukup tipis di dalamnya.

Setelahnya Jaejoong memakai jaket biru dongker milik Yunho dan Yunho mengenakan jaket abu-abunya. Jaejoong tertegun sejenak. Jaket milik Yunho terasa hangat dan bau parfum yang biasa Yunho gunakan menguar dari sana. Terasa seperti Yunho sedang memeluknya. Benar-benar… Nyaman…

"Ayo!" ujar Yunho yang telah duduk di kursi sepeda. Jaejoong menghampirinya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang satunya lagi. Agar tidak jatuh, Jaejoong mencengkeram pinggang Yunho lumayan kuat.

"Siap?"

"Ung!"

Yunho mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Mulanya pelan karena harus membiasakan diri dengan beban berat Jaejoong. Namun, perlahan tapi pasti, Yunho semakin kuat mengayuh sepedanya. Jaejoong sedikit terkesiap. Ternyata memang lebih menyenangkan naik sepeda daripada mobil. Dengan naik sepeda pemandangan terlihat lebih jelas. Beruntung malam sudah cukup larut, sehingga jalanan mulai lengang dari kendaraan lain.

"Aish," tiba-tiba saja Yunho mengumpat sambil menghentikan laju sepedanya. Jaejoong yang penasaran melongokkan kepalanya dari bahu Yunho. "Ada apa Yun?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, tapi jalan ke sana malah diblokir oleh perbaikan jalan ini," jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk paham. Bisa ia lihat di jalanan di depannya sedikit berantakan. Papan bertuliskan 'Perbaikan Jalan' tertancap di sana. "Tidak ada jalan lain?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ada sih, tapi jalannya memutar dan terlalu banyak belokan. Sudah begitu jalannya agak gelap. Tidak apa?"

"Hm!" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Tentu saja tidak masalah untuknya. Selama ada Yunho apapun akan ia lalui. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. Ia sangat menyukai moment berdua seperti ini.

Yunho mengerti. Ia membelokkan sepedanya menuju jalan yang ia maksud. Jalan pintas yang Yunho maksud lumayan jauh dari tempat awal mereka. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian mereka sampai di mulut jalan pintas itu. Jaejoong bisa melihat sebuah jalan kecil dengan lampu-lampu jalan yang berjejer dan rumah-rumah penduduk. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Yunho menginjak pedal sepedanya dan menyusuri jalanan kecil itu.

Di awal Jaejoong merasa baik-baik saja. Namun seiring waktu berlalu, ia mulai merasa sedikit ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak. Jalanan yang dilalui sangat kecil dan berbatu. Membuat sepeda yang mereka naiki terlonjak-lonjak pelan. Belum lagi jalan itu sangat sepi dan gelap sekarang . Rumah-rumah penduduk nyaris tidak ada. Lampu jalan juga jarang-jarang. Kalaupun ada cahayanya tidak terlalu terang.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong memeluk pinggang Yunho. Ia juga membenamkan wajahnya ke punggung Yunho. Yunho yang menyadari itu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Gwaenchana?"

"Ne…" Jaejoong mengangguk, suaranya terdengar lirih dan sedikit gemetaran. Jaejoong memang sangat anti dengan yang namanya gelap seperti ini.

"Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman, kita bisa kembali sekarang juga," gumam Yunho sambil menghentikan sepedanya.

"Aniyo, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh…"

Yunho tahu Jaejoong berbohong. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Jaejoong di genggamannya mulai dingin. Yunho mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di tangan Jaejoong. Kakinya kembali mengayuh sepedanya. Kini Yunho hanya memegang setir sepeda dengan satu tangan, karena tangan yang lain masih menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Berusaha untuk membuat pria cantik itu merasa nyaman.

Jaejoong masih nyaman dengan posisinya. Wajahnya yang terbenam di punggung tegap Yunho dan tangannya yang digenggam dengan erat oleh pria tampan bermarga Jung itu. Aah… Andai bisa seperti ini selamanya.

"Yup, kita sampai."

Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong mau tidak mau menarik wajahnya dari tempatnya semula. Jaejoong melongokkan kepalanya dari bahu Yunho dan sekali lagi pria tampan itu berhasil membuatnya terperangah.

Tempat ini sungguh luar biasa! Sebuah lapangan yang tidak terlalu luas. Terlihat beberapa pohon dengan ukuran sedang mengelilingi tempat ini. Bunga-bunga kecil berwarna ungu menyeruak malu-malu dari semak di sekitar sana. Tampak pula sebuah danau tenang tidak jauh dari situ. Dan kunang-kunang kecil berterbangan di sekitar sana. Membuat tempat itu terkesan begitu romantis.

"Kau suka?"

Jaejoong tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Jaejoong kemudian turun dari sepeda yang dibawa Yunho, sedang Yunho sendiri menyandarkan sepeda itu pada salah satu pohon di sana. Ia membalikkan badannya dan sedikit tercengang melihat Jaejoong yang berdiri agak membelakanginya.

Sosok cantik itu tersenyum sumringah. Tangannya terangkat dan beberapa kunang-kunang berkumpul di sana. Seolah ia memiliki cahaya dalam genggamannya. Belum lagi kunang-kunang lain yang hinggap di rambut dan bahunya. Benar-benar cantik.

"Aku tidak percaya masih ada kunang-kunang di kota besar seperti ini."

"Ne, aku juga tidak percaya. Tempat ini kutemukan saat tersesat pulang sewaktu aku baru pindah ke Seoul."

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap Yunho dengan tatapan bingung, "Kau bukan orang asli Seoul?"

"Bukan," jawab Yunho, "Aku memang orang Korea, tapi besar di Jepang. Ibuku orang Korea tetapi ayahku orang Jepang. Aku sendiri ke Seoul sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu niatku ke sini untuk sekolah, tapi malah jadi seperti ini."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di hamparan rumput yang diikuti oleh Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya. "Berarti seluruh keluargamu ada di Jepang?"

"Ne, hanya aku dan adik perempuanku di sini. Itu pun setelah film ini selesai kami akan kembali ke Jepang."

"Eh?" Jaejoong tertegun di percaya. Yunho akan pergi ke Jepang?

"Aku sendiri juga terkejut," gumam Yunho sambil mengambil sebuah kerikil dan melemparnya ke danau di hadapan mereka, "Appa bilang sudah cukup main-mainnya. Beliau ingin aku pulang dan meneruskan perusahaannya."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sungguh tidak rela kalau Yunho harus pergi ke Jepang. Well, bagi Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak sulit untuk pergi ke Jepang. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin ia akan menyusul ke Jepang dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya di Korea. "O-ohh…" gumam Jaejoong pelan nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Kalau aku sudah ke Jepang nanti jangan lupakan aku ne?"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Kau juga jangan melupakanku."

'Tidak akan,' gumam Yunho dalam hatinya. "Nah, kau mau belajar naik sepeda kan?" ujar Yunho yang tiba-tiba berdiri. Jaejoong menatapnya heran sejenak kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di jok sepeda. Kedua tangannya menggenggam matang stang sepeda itu. Sedangkan kedua kakinya masih menapak di tanah berlapis rumput-rumput kecil. Jaejoong merasa sangat gugup. Bukan karena ia akan belajar naik sepeda, tetapi karena kedua tangan Yunho yang memegang pinggang rampingnya.

"Kau masih ingat caranya kan? Tinggal injak pedal sepedanya tapi tetap menjaga keseimbangan," jelas Yunho.

"U-ung…"

Jaejoong meletakkan kaki kanannya di pedal sepeda. "Nah, hitungan ketiga kau langsung injak pedalnya. Oke?" Jaejoong mengangguk paham.

"Satu, dua, tiga. Yak!"

Yunho segera melepas tangannya yang sedari tadi bertengger nyaman di pinggang Yunho. Dan Jaejoong segera menginjak pedal sepeda. Roda sepeda itu mulai bergerak, setelahnya Jaejoong mengangkat kakinya yang satu lagi dan menginjak pedal yang lain. Lalu…

'Brak!'

Kim Jaejoong sukses terjatuh. Sepertinya ia gagal menjaga keseimbangan. Jaejoong meringis sakit karena lututnya tergesek dengan tanah. Namun rintihan sakit itu berubah menjadi decihan kesal ketika dilihatnya Yunho tertawa lebar.

"Yah, sudah kubilang jaga keseimbangan kan?" ujar Yunho masih dengan sedikit tawa di sela ucapannya.

"Tidak mudah tahu!"

Yunho menghentikan tawanya ketika merasa Jaejoong mulai kesal. Ia kemudian membantu Jaejoong berdiri. "Pulang atau lanjut?" tanya Yunho melihat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja lanjut!" seru Jaejoong cepat. Ia kembali menaiki sepedanya dan mulai menjalankannya, tapi sama seperti tadi, belum apa-apa sepeda beserta pengemudinya sudah terjerembab ke tanah. Jaejoong mendecih kesal. Meski begitu ia sama sekali tidak menyerah, berulang kali ia berusaha menaiki sepeda walaupun berulang kali pula terjatuh. Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu batang pohon. Ia terlihat asyik dengan ponselnya ketika sebuah suara terdengar.

'Byur!'

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dan sontak ia langsung tertawa ketika melihat Kim Jaejoong beserta si sepeda tercebur ke danau. "Yah! Kim Jaejoong, kau benar-benar parah! Hahahahahaa…!"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tadi ia sudah bisa mengendarai sepedanya beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya tercebur ke danau. Jaejoong tidak jatuh ke bagian yang dalam. Air danau hanya setinggi pinggangnya saat itu. Melihat Yunho yang tidak kunjung berhenti membuat Jaejoong merasa kesal. Mendadak sebuah ide jahil melintas di benaknya.

"Hmf! T-tolong!" teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Ia sengaja menekuk lututnya sehingga ketinggian air mencapai kepalanya sekarang. "Yun-ho!" Dan idenya berhasil. Yunho berhenti tertawa sekarang. Matanya membulat khawatir melihat Jaejoong yang –ia kira- nyaris tenggelam. "Yah! Jaejoong!" seru Yunho khawatir.

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Aktingnya benar-benar terlihat seperti sungguhan. "Yun! Tolong! A-mhf!" Perlahan Jaejoong menggeser tubuhnya mendekati tempat yang dangkal. Ia memiliki ide lain, "Yun! Aku-akan tengge-mhpf!"

Yunho mulai panik. Segera ia melepas jaket yang ia kenakan dan mencampakkannya begitu saja. Tanpa pikir panjang Yunho melangkahkan kakinya memasuki danau, mendekati Jaejoong yang terus berteriak minta tolong. "Bertahanlah Jae!"

Jaejoong tersenyum, ia bergeser lagi mendekati Yunho. Begitu jaraknya dirasa cukup, Jaejoong langsung menarik tangan Yunho. Membuat pria tampan itu ikut tercebur ke danau. "Yah!" teriak Yunho kesal.

Giliran Jaejoong yang tertawa. Tawanya sungguh keras ketika melihat wajah Yunho yang basah. "Rasakan itu!" seru Jaejoong lagi sambil tertawa. Tangannya bergerak menyiram-nyiramkan air ke tubuh Yunho, "Hahaha! Tertipu kau kan?" seru Jaejoong girang.

"Yah, hentikan Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho berusaha menghentikan tangan Jaejoong, namun sulit sekali.

"Makanya jangan mentertawakan aku!" seru Jaejoong lagi. Ia masih saja menyipratkan air danau ke arah Yunho. Jaejoong sangat menikmati aksi balas dendamnya ini.

"Henti-"

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Hahahaaa…!"

"Kim Jaejoong!" seru Yunho. Tapi sepertinya Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Ia masih terlihat sangat asyik dengan kegiatannya sekarang. Yunho yang mulai merasa kesal meraih tangan Jaejoong cepat. Memutar bahu pria cantik itu dan menghempaskannya ke tanah. Dan dengan gerakan cepat, Yunho langsung memposisikan dirinya di atas Jaejoong. Tangannya mencengkeram kedua tangan Jaejoong dan lututnya berpijak di kiri kanan pinggang Jaejoong.

"AKU BILANG HENTIKAN!" teriak Yunho tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong. Reflek Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya. Saat ini mereka berada di bagian terdangkal dari danau itu. Air danau hanya mencapai telinga Jaejoong yang tengah terbaring. Paham maksud saya kan?

"INI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK LUCU!" teriak Yunho lagi. Matanya menatap kesal pada sosok cantik di bawahnya. Jaejoong terdiam. Wajahnya menegang serta menyiratkan kegugupan yang amat sangat. Bisa ia lihat wajah Yunho memerah karena amarah. Mata tajam itu menusuk tajam ke matanya. Dan rahangnya mengeras karena amarah. Membuat dada Jaejoong terasa perih.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA KHAWATIRNYA AKU!" Yunho masih betah membentak Jaejoong. Tidak sedikit pun ia pedulikan wajah cantik yang memucat karena ketakutan itu. Yunho sungguh merasa khawatir tadi ketika melihat Jaejoong tenggelam –yang ternyata hanya kepura-puraan-. Bagaimana kalau Jaejoong tewas? Sementara tadi ia lebih memilih mentertawakan Jaejoong daripada menolongnya.

"M-mianhae…" gumam Jaejoong lirih. Suaranya terdengar lemah. Entah karena kedinginan, entah karena takut akibat bentakan Yunho.

Yunho menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya berulang kali. Berusaha semaksimal mungkin meredam emosinya. Tanpa banyak bicara Yunho langsung bangkit dari posisinya. Ia berjalan menuju sepeda yang tercebur ke danau dan membawa sepeda itu ke daratan. "Kita pulang sekarang," ujar Yunho dingin tanpa memandang Jaejoong sedikit pun.

Jaejoong bangkit dari posisinya. Ia berjalan mendekati Yunho yang tengah mengecek apakah ada kerusakan di sepeda itu. "Y-Yunho-ah… Mianhae…" gumam Jaejoong lirih lagi. Kedua tangannya memilin-milin ujung jaket dengan gugup. Jaejoong sungguh takut melihat Yunho tadi.

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Untunglah tidak ada kerusakan apapun di sepeda itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang tertunduk. Yunho sedikit merasa menyesal karena sudah membentak Jaejoong, tetapi penyesalan itu tidak sebanding dengan amarahnya. Yunho kemudian mengambil jaket abu-abu milik Jaejoong dan menyerahkan jaket itu ke Jaejoong. "Pakai ini," ujar Yunho datar. Jaket biru tua yang Jaejoong kenakan sudah basah karena tercebur tadi.

"Yun, aku…"

"Pakai ini Kim Jaejoong."

Nada ucapan Yunho terdengar dingin. Tidak ingin membuat Yunho bertambah marah, Jaejoong cepat-cepat melepas jaket basah itu dan menggantikannya dengan jaket yang Yunho sodorkan. Yunho meraih jaket birunya yang telah basah. Ia memeras jaket itu untuk mengurangi air dan meletakkannya begitu saja ke keranjang sepedanya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Yunho menaiki sepeda itu, "Ayo cepat."

Jaejoong tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia belum ingin pulang, setidaknya tidak dalam situasi kaku seperti ini. Tapi Jaejoong lebih tidak ingin Yunho semakin marah padanya. Akhirnya dengan perasaan sangat tidak rela, Jaejoong menaiki sepeda itu. Ia menggenggam kaus Yunho yang basah dengan erat. Dan masih dengan diam Yunho menjalankan sepeda itu.

Mereka hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan. Jaejoong merasa menyesal. Sungguh. Lihatlah Yunho sekarang. Pria itu hanya mengenakan kaus yang basah, sedangkan Jaejoong meski kausnya basah tetapi ia mengenakan jaket yang masih kering. Ia sungguh bodoh. Ide konyolnya merusak hubungannya dengan Yunho.

"Yun, mianhae…" gumam Jaejoong lagi. Tetapi Yunho hanya diam. Ia tidak mengucapkan apapun, melirik ke arah Jaejoong pun tidak.

"Jeongmal mianhaeyoo Yunho-ah~"

"Sudah sampai."

"Eh?" Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya. Ia sangat terkejut ketika menyadari mereka sudah sampai di apartemennya. Sepertinya Jaejoong terlalu banyak melamun hingga tidak mengetahuinya. Jaejoong lalu turun dari sepeda itu. Ia berniat untuk meminta Yunho singgah di apartemennya. Namun betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong ketika Yunho langsung mengayuh sepedanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Yun-ah…"

**==TBC==**

**A/n ::** Annyeong haseoo~ *bungkuk2*. Sebelumnya saia ucapkan makasih banyak buat yang nge-review di chapter tiga dan di FF yang berjudul 'Story From Saipan'. Jeongmal gomawoo~ Ini chap empatnya udah di apdet, semoga suka ne?

Ehem~ saia menyadari begitu banyak utang saia ke chingudeul semua. Seperti sekuel MTMH, trus sekuel yang baby-baby itu *judul ff sendiri gk ingat ==*, terus sekuel My First Time. Saia bener2 gak yakin bisa nyelesaiin itu apa gak, coz selain waktu luang yang nyaris gak ada, kadang mood saia juga macet. Padahal plot cerita udah dirancang~ tapi ya begitulaaah~ dan parahnya lagi kadang dalam kepala saia muncul ide untuk FF baru dan akhirnya yang lain jadi terbengkalai. Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae… Saia akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan utang2 saia itu… *bungkuk2* Oh ya, mungkin ada beberapa di antara chingudeul yang membaca profil saia, di situ tertulis kalau saia adalah cassie sekaligus elf. Well, itu dulu~ sekarang saia **100% CASSIOPEIA** ^^ saia mau ngerubah isi profil tapi gak jadi-jadi~ T^T

Ne, saenggil chukkae for uri Junchan~ *telat banget~* and…

**HAPPY 8th ANNIVERSARY**

**FOR**

**THE BEST BOYBAND IN THE WORLD**

**DONG BANG SHIN KI**

**TONG VFANG XIEN QIE**

**TOHOSHINKI**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**

Kecepatan sih, kan TVXQ debutnya tanggal 26 Des~ tapi biarlah daripada gk sama sekali~ ^^. Oke deh! Chapter ending nanti bakal di apdet tanggal 31~ kekekekekekee~ Yosh, in the end saia mohon kesediaan chingudeul sekalian untuk mereview… gomawooo~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Just acting or REAL?**

**V**

**(Last Chapter)**

By

Arisa Adachi

a.k.a

U-Know Boo

Pairing :: YUNJAE!

Casts :: Jung Yunho, Kim –Jung- Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, our beloved magnae Shim Changmin ^^ and others.

Disclaimer :: They're not mine...T^T

Warning :: Yaoi. Chapter ini sangat panjang, sampai 11.000 words jadi pastikan anda berada memiliki waktu luang yang cukup untuk membaca chap ini ^^.

**xxx**

"Cut!" Teriakkan sang sutradara sontak menghentikan pengambilan adegan barusan. "Jaejoong-sshi! Tolong fokus dan konsentrasi!" teriak sutradara muda itu. Kim Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, entah sudah berapa kali ia ditegur oleh sutradara. Ia sendiri mengerti kalau dirinya memang kurang berkonsentrasi hari ini, berkali-kali ia sampai nyaris salah bahkan lupa pada dialog. Penyebabnya? Tentu saja soal kemarin itu.

Jaejoong melirik pada Yunho yang tengah duduk sambil berbincang dengan staff lain. Sejak syuting dimulai tiga jam yang lalu, belum ada pria bermarga Jung itu berbicara padanya. Padahal biasanya mereka terlihat begitu lengket. Jaejoong tidak menyangka sebesar itu amarah seorang Jung Yunho padanya.

"Kita ulangi lagi. Tolong lebih fokus kali ini," perintah sutradara selingkuhan author itu. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Shim Changmin-sshi si sutradara dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke arah lawan mainnya. Seorang gadis berambut ikal yang di film ini berperan sebagai kekasih Jaejoong.

"Kamera set up," Changmin memberi aba-aba, "One, two, three, action!"

Gadis itu mengangguk paham. Kembali ia memulai aktingnya, "Jae oppa, belakangan ini kau seperti mengacuhkanku. Apa kau masih menganggapku kekasihmu?" tanya gadis itu dalam aktingnya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, "Mianhae Adachi-chan (:D~), aku… Aku… Aku…" Lagi-lagi ia lupa. Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba sekeras mungkin mengingat dialognya.

"Cut!" teriak sang sutradara lagi. Sutradara bertubuh tinggi itu memijit keningnya, merasa pusing sendiri atas kondisi aktornya itu, "Istirahat lima belas menit," ujarnya lagi.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, ia kemudian mengambil sebotol air mineral dan pergi entah kemana begitu saja. Entah sadar atau tidak, seorang pria tampan bermata layaknya musang liar memperhatikan tindakannya itu.

"Kim Jaejoong terlihat aneh hari ini." Pria berwajah kecil itu menolehkan kepala ke samping. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati manajernya mendudukkan diri tepat di sampingnya, "Dan kau pun juga aneh hari ini, Yunho."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Yoochun."

Park Yoochun tertawa pelan. Ia membuka ponselnya, memeriksa seluruh kegiatan Yunho seharian ini. "Semalam kau meminjam sepedaku, untuk apa?" tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sekali lagi Yoochun tertawa. Yunho yang terlihat kesal seperti ini menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya. "Kemarin kau memulangkan sepedaku dalam keadaan basah. Kau pun basah kuyup dan ponselmu juga rusak karena kemasukan air. Menariknya, tadi aku mendengar Junsu mengomeli Jaejoong karena ponsel Jaejoong rusak tercebur ke dalam air. Terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian, hm?"

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Ucapan Yoochun membuatnya terjebak. Kemarin itu ponselnya basah karena sewaktu ia menceburkan diri ke danau, ia lupa meninggalkan ponselnya. Dan ternyata ponsel Jaejoong juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tebak Yoochun, "Aigoo… Belum jadian saja sudah bertengkar. Ck~"

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanmu Park Yoochun-sshi!"

"Memang bukan urusanku, tapi lebih baik kau mendatangi Jaejoong sekarang. Kasihan, dia terlihat tidak fokus hari ini." Pria tampan berpipi chubby itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menepuk bahu Yunho lalu pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya itu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Yunho yang kini berpikir keras tentang ucapan Yoochun tadi.

.

Kim Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di bangku pendek di belakang lokasi syuting. Berulang kali ia menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya tadi pagi pun Jaejoong tidak ingin syuting hari ini, ia ingin tidur seharian di apartemennya. Tapi mana bisa ia bertindak sesuka hatinya seperti itu.

"Jung Yunho pabbo!" desis Jaejoong sambil meremas botol air mineral yang telah kosong. Namun setelah berteriak begitu ia malah mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Bukan, bukan Yunho yang bodoh, tetapi dia. Kim Jaejoong pabbo.

Jaejoong memeluk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke sana. Hari ini ia merasa sangat drop. Emosinya sedang tidak baik untuk melanjutkan syuting. "Mianhae Yunho-ah… Jeongmal mianhaeyoo~"

"Di sini kau rupanya."

Sontak Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya ketika sebuah suara yang cukup akrab di telinganya terdengar. Pria cantik itu menoleh dan matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya barusan. "Y-Yunho-ah?"

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Nada bicara Jaejoong tadi sangat lirih. Tidak seperti Jaejoong yang biasanya. Dan sungguh Yunho merasa menyesal ketika melihat gurat-gurat ketakutan dan rasa bersalah membayang di wajah Jaejoong. Apakah ini pengaruh karena ia membentak Jaejoong semalam?

"Kau ini hobi sekali menghilang secara tiba-tiba ya?" ujar Yunho sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak menyahut. Ia hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"M-mianhae Yun-ah…"

Yunho menghela nafasnya mendengar nada lirih kembali mengiringi ucapan Jaejoong. "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku yang terlalu berlebihan," sahut Yunho.

"Tapi…"

"Yah, jangan dibahas lagi ne?"

Jaejoong memandang Yunho cukup lama. Ia kemudian membuang pandangannya, kini tanah berwarna cokelat tua menjadi tujuan pandangan matanya. "Emm… Yun?"

"Ya?"

Jaejoong menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Ada sesuatu yang sejak semalam mengganjal di pikirannya. "Itu…" gumam Jaejoong ragu, "Waktu kau tahu kalau aku menipumu kau terlihat sangat marah. Apa kau khawatir padaku?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Yunho cepat, "Aku sangat cemas terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Kenapa…?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Nada ucapannya begitu lirih dan memelas. "Kenapa kau khawatir padaku?" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho, menatap pria tampan itu dengan tatapan sendu, "Apa artiku untukmu Yun…?"

Yunho terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan itu. Apalagi Jaejoong menanyakannya dengan wajah sendu seperti itu. Apa arti Kim Jaejoong untuk Jung Yunho? Yunho terdiam. Baginya Jaejoong adalah segalanya. Kalau dulu Yunho menganggap Jaejoong sebagai panutan dalam dunia berakting. Tapi sekarang Jaejoong lebih dari itu. Pria cantik itu sekarang mendapatkan posisi khusus di hati Yunho.

Dan haruskah Jung Yunho menjawab dengan jujur? Mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong adalah segalanya. Bahwa ia mencintai pria cantik itu. Haruskah Yunho mengatakan itu? Tapi bagaimana kalau nanti Jaejoong malah jadi membencinya? Selama ini yang Yunho tahu Jaejoong bukanlah pecinta sesama jenis. Namun melihat raut muka Jaejoong saat ini membuat Yunho sedikit berharap.

"Itu..." Yunho menahan ucapannya. Entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu dan kata-katanya seakan menyangkut di tenggorokan. Jaejoong masih menatap Yunho. Ia sendiri mengakui kalau pertanyaannya cukup aneh, namun Jaejoong sangat membutuhkan jawabannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Ia merasa sedikit kecewa karena jawaban Yunho. Padahal ia cukup berharap tadi. "Hanya saja…" Kembali Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar Yunho mengatakan sesuatu. Pria tampan itu terlihat menundukkan kepalanya, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat serius, "Kau terlalu berharga untuk dijadikan teman."

'Deg!'

Mata Jaejoong membulat seketika. Jantungnya berdetak sangat keras. Begitu keras hingga Jaejoong khawatir jantungnya akan melompat keluar dari dadanya. Lebih berharga dari teman? Mungkinkah…

"Di sini kalian rupanya." Yunho dan Jaejoong menolehkan kepala mereka secara serentak. Mereka agak heran melihat seorang staff berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. "Syuting akan segera dilanjutkan," ujar staff itu.

Yunho mengangguk paham. Ia kemudian bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih mencerna kata-katanya tadi. Jaejoong berdiri. Ia menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sayu.

'Yun-ah, mungkinkah kau membalas perasaanku juga…?'

.

.

.

Ciuman.

Kiss.

Poppo.

Jaejoong sweatdrop sendiri membaca adegan selanjutnya yang akan ia mainkan. Adegan ini adalah adegan terakhir dari film ini. dan tentu saja merupakan syuting yang terakhir. Karena setelah adegan ini yang selanjutnya bekerja adalah tim editing kemudian film ini akan masuk ke pasaran.

Adegan di mana Han Jiwoo yang diperani oleh Jung Yunho menyatakan cintanya pada anak tirinya Choi Hyunjae yang diperankan oleh Kim Jaejoong. Pernyataan cinta itu sendiri nantinya akan ditutup dengan satu ciuman yang lembut namun dalam. Terlihat beberapa kru wanita sudah senyam-senyum dari tadi.

"Sepertinya keprofesionalanku benar-benar diuji di sini," gumam Jaejoong sambil membaca naskah.

"Kau tahu hyung? Adegan ciuman yang terakhir ini pasti akan menjadi daya tarik utama dari film ini," seru Junsu bersemangat. Tak dianggapnya tatapan malas Jaejoong ke arahnya.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak tenang sendiri. Tentu saja ini bukan ciuman Jaejoong yang pertama. Sebelum ini pun entah berapa kali ia beradegan ciuman dengan lawan mainnya atau berciuman dengan kekasih-kekasihnya. Tapi yang dulu-dulu ia berciuman dengan wanita. Ini…? Dia akan berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki sekarang!

"Adegan yang mendebarkan ne?"

Jaejoong terperanjat. Ia terkejut melihat Yunho yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Ck, sejak kapan Junsu pergi? "Oh ne…" gumam Jaejoong sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku pernah berciuman beberapa kali, tapi tidak pernah dengan pria. Hahahaa…" Yunho sedikit bergurau untuk meredakan kegugupannya. Tidak disadarinya Jaejoong yang menatapnya tajam. Yah, ucapan Yunho yang menyatakan pernah berciuman beberapa kali itu membuat Jaejoong merasa kesal. Cemburu?

"Syuting akan segera dimulai!" teriak salah seorang staff. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan mulai berjalan menuju lokasi syuting.

Lokasi syuting kali ini adalah halaman belakang kediaman Choi Hyunjae. Dengan latar belakang air mancur mini yang memantulkan cahaya bulan tentu akan menimbulkan kesan romantis dalam adegan terakhir ini. Yunho dan Jaejoong telah siap di posisi masing-masing. Sedari tadi Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia terlalu malu untuk menatap Yunho. Meski mereka sudah berbaikan tiga hari yang lalu, tetap saja ia merasa gugup. Well, ia memang selalu gugup ketika berhadapan dengan pria itu, tepatnya sejak menyadari perasaannya.

"Oke, kalian sudah paham bagaimana adegannya kan?" seru sutradara Shim Changmin, "Choi Hyunjae atau Kim Jaejoong-sshi akan duduk di tepi air mancur lalu Han Jiwoo atau Jung Yunho-sshi akan datang dan selanjutnya kalian sudah paham kan?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk bersamaan. "Baiklah ini syuting kita yang terakhir. Aku tidak mau ada kesalahan sedikit pun. Yosh! Hana, dul, set, camera action!"

Malam yang indah. Choi Hyunjae atau Kim Jaejoong tengah duduk di tepi air mancur kecil. Mata besarnya menatap indahnya butir-butiran air yang berloncatan itu. Cahaya bulan yang membias menjadikan butir-butir hujan itu bagaikan permata-permata kecil yang berkilauan.

Choi Hyunjae menghela nafasnya. Saat ini di rumah keluarganya yang besar tengah diadakan pesta untuk merayakan peringatan pernikahan yang pertama antara ibunya dengan ayah tirinya. Sungguh sakit hati Hyunjae. Pria yang ia cintai bersanding penuh senyum dengan ibu yang ia sayangi.

"Hyunjae-ah!" Hyunjae alias Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Han Jiwoo alias Jung Yunho berlari kecil ke arahnya, "Kenapa kau tidak menikmati pestanya?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku menikmatinya? Pria yang kucintai bersanding dengan ibuku sendiri."

Jiwoo mengepalkan tangannya erat. Meski ia tidak pernah mengatakannya, namun ia sesungguhnya juga mencintai Hyunjae. Tetapi Jiwoo tidak sampai hati melukai perasaan Choi Yoorim, ibu dari Choi Hyunjae. Wanita itu sudah sangat baik padanya.

"Jae-ah, aku…"

"S-sudahlah, tidak perlu merasa bersalah, appa…" Lidah Hyunjae serasa kelu ketika ia menyebut pria yang ia cintai itu dengan sebutan appa.

Jiwoo mengepalkan tangannya. Hatinya terasa sakit. Tanpa aba-aba tiba-tiba ia memeluk pemuda yang berada di hadapannya itu. Hyunjae sungguh terkejut. Untuk sepersekian detik, jantungnya seolah berhenti.

"Saranghae Jae-ah…"

'Deg!'

'Deg!'

Oke, yang ini tidak termasuk dalam adegan. Tapi jantung Jaejoong benar-benar berdetak keras. Ia tahu ini hanya akting. Ia tahu yang diucapkan Yunho barusan tertulis di naskah. Ia juga tahu kalau 'Jae-ah' yang diucapkan Yunho merupakan kependekan dari 'Hyunjae', bukannya 'Jaejoong'. Namun demikian, tetap saja jantungnya berdetak terlalu keras.

Yunho yang memeluk Jaejoong erat dapat merasakan jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang. Ia juga bisa merasakan tubuh pria cantik itu menegang. Namun saat ini mereka sedang berakting, jadi Yunho memutuskan untuk melanjutkan aktingnya. Masih dengan terus merapalkan kata 'saranghae', Yunho membingkai wajah Jaejoong. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong.

That's it! Kiss scene!

Perlahan namun pasti wajah mereka mulai mendekat. Dalam adegan ini seharusnya Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa kalau tubuhnya tidak lagi berada dalam kuasanya. Kedua matanya kini terkunci pada bibir berbentuk hati yang perlahan mendekat itu. Tangan Jaejoong terkepal erat di sisi kiri kanan tubuhnya. Perlahan ia bisa merasakan bibirnya gemetar.

Bisa dirasakannya nafas Yunho menerpa wajahnya. Dari situ Jaejoong sudah dapat menduga sedekat apa wajah mereka saat ini. Sedikit lagi… Sedikit lagi bibir seksi berbentuk hati itu akan menyentuh bibirnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Lalu…

'Jdugh!'

"Cut!" Changmin berteriak keras. Membuat seluruh staff yang tadinya terfokus pada adegan ciuman itu terkejut. Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya. Kalau saja Jaejoong bukanlah aktor yang mahal, ia pasti sudah memarahi pria cantik itu. Bagaimana tidak? Padahal akting tadi sudah sangat bagus. Bahkan Changmin pun terbuai akan akting kedua aktornya. Namun hal itu malah dirusak oleh Jaejoong. Tepat saat bibir Yunho akan menyentuh bibirnya, Jaejoong malah menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat jidatnya beradu keras dengan dagu Yunho.

"Yah! Ada apa ini?" Shim Changmin berteriak kesal.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ck, detik-detik sebelum ini ia merasa seperti berada dalam suatu penyiksaan. Tubuhnya terasa dingin, nafasnya terasa tercekat dan jantungnya berdetak terlalu keras hingga dadanya terasa nyeri.

"Jae, gwaenchana?" Yunho bertanya sambil mengamati Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"M-mian…" Terdengar Jaejoong bergumam. Suaranya begitu lirih dan gemetar.

"Jaejoong-sshi? Bisa kita ulangi?" teriak salah satu cameraman. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk pada cameraman itu.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yunho pelan. Raut wajah Jaejoong tidak membuatnya yakin akan hal itu.

"N-ne," jawab Jaejoong pelan. Oke, dia adalah aktor profesional. Jaejoong tidak mau hanya karena adegan ini maka orang-orang akan meragukan keprofesionalannya. Dia akan berusaha. Akan berusaha. Akan…

.

Changmin memijit dahinya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Tidak ia pedulikan kru film yang menyodorkan sebotol air mineral padanya. Bukan itu yang Changmin butuhkan saat ini. Dia hanya menginginkan adegan satu ini berjalan dengan mulus.

Demi God of The Food! Kim Jaejoong merusak adegan ini sebanyak sebelas kali! Padahal Jung Yunho sudah berakting dengan sangat baik, tetapi Jaejoong merusaknya tepat di saat kiss scene. Entah Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan wajahnya, menundukkannya kepalanya maupun terbatuk pelan. Changmin merasa ia sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari usianya sekarang. Ini sudah malam. Dia ingin istirahat sekarang, tapi…

Kim Jaejoong duduk di salah satu sudut lokasi syuting. Ia menggenggam erat botol air mineralnya. Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Ketika kissing scene itu dimulai ia merasa tidak seperti dirinya. Jaejoong seolah tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia seperti kehilangan kesadarannya beberapa saat dan tahu-tahu ia sudah melakukan kesalahan.

Sesekali Jaejoong melirik ke arah sang sutradara. Pria yang lebih muda darinya itu terlihat seperti…

"Hyung, Changmin-sshi terlihat seperti ingin memakanmu," bisik Junsu.

"Aku tahu," gumam Jaejoong seraya menghela nafasnya.

"Ck, kau ini aneh hyung." Junsu berkacak pinggang, "Masa kau bisa melakukan kesalahan berkali-kali seperti itu? Seperti bukan dirimu saja!"

"Aku tahu Su-ie, aku tahu…"

"Hyung, aku mengerti kau gugup karena ini pertama kalinya kau beradegan ciuman dengan sesama laki-laki. Tapi tidak bisakah kau lebih serius? Demi Tuhan, hyung! Kami semua lelah! Ini sudah malam dan kami ingin beristirahat, bukannya melihatmu terus melakukan kesalahan!"

Junsu mengatur nafasnya setelah ia berseru sedemikian panjang hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Dan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah dimarahi seperti itu. Justru ia terlihat terpana pada manajernya itu. Maklum saja, ini pertama kalinya Junsu mengatakan sesuatu yang berbobot #plakk!

"Ne, ne, mianhae," ujar Jaejoong santai. Sama sekali tidak terdengar nada penyesalan dari kalimatnya barusan.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Jung Yunho menghela nafasnya sambil melirik Jaejoong yang tengah dimarahi oleh Junsu. Sedetik kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoochun yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong melakukan kesalahan sebanyak ini."

Yoochun mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin dia gugup melihat wajahmu dalam jarak begitu dekat."

"Mwo? Memang kenapa dengan wajahku?"

"Mungkin wajahmu terlihat seperti wajah bernafsu seorang pemerkosa."

"YAH!" Yunho berteriak kesal sambil memukul bahu Yoochun lumayan keras. Membuat pria tampan itu mengelus-elus bahunya sambil mendelik pada Yunho.

"Mana kutahu…" jawab Yoochun dengan nada serius, "Mungkin dia mencintaimu."

"MWO?" Kembali Yunho berteriak. Kali ini bukan teriakan kesal, tapi teriakan terkejut. Yoochun meringis sambil melihat sekitar mereka. Ia merasa malu mendapati beberapa staff melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung. Aish…

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu!"

"M-mianhae. T-tapi bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Yoochun menghela nafasnya, "Coba kau pikirkan. Kim Jaejoong aktor yang terkenal itu, pria yang berulang kali menerima award dalam pemeran pria terbaik itu, pria yang disebut-sebut dibayar dengan bayaran termahal dalam film, iklan maupun talkshow, melakukan kesalahan berulang kali hanya karena sebuah kissing scene."

"Err… Mungkin ia gugup karena harus berciuman dengan laki-laki juga."

"Aish Yunho. Kau ini naif sekali. Jaejoong yang profesional itu tidak mungkin menunjukkan kegugupannya dalam adegan apapun. Apalagi ia sampai melakukan kesalahan berulang kali. Jelas sekali dia itu gugup karena dia mencintaimu."

"Benarkah?" Yunho bertanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Yoochun adalah satu-satunya orang yang Yunho rasa paling peka. Dan mendapati Yoochun berbicara seperti itu tentu sangat menyenangkannya.

"Tentu saja," balas Yoochun, "Bahkan seekor binatang yang bodoh pun tidak akan melakukan kesalahan sebanyak itu."

"Jaejoong bukan binatang. Dan dia tidak bodoh"

Yoochun memutar bola matanya melihat raut cemberut di wajah Yunho. "Memang bukan. Tapi dia jadi seperti binatang yang bodoh karena mencintaimu."

Yunho tidak membalas ucapan manajermnya itu. Kini sepasang mata musang yang digilai kaum hawa itu tertuju pada sosok cantik Kim Jaejoong yang tengah mengutak-atik ponselnya. Yunho tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Jaejoong menghembuskan poninya yang sudah panjang hingga nyaris menutup matanya.

"Oke, hari ini cukup sampai di sini!" teriak sang sutradara. Membuat seluruh perhatian orang-orang di sana tertuju padanya. "Kita akan menyambung syuting ini jam delapan malam besok," Changmin menambahkan. Pria itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong, "Dan Jaejoong-sshi…" Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ck, nada suara Changmin begitu dingin dan datar. "Malam ini kau harus latihan ciuman dengan Yunho-sshi sebanyak yang bisa kau lakukan, karena aku tidak mau ada kesalahan lagi besok!"

0,0

.

.

.

Angin malam berhembus cukup kencang pagi itu. Menyebabkan beberapa ranting pohon bergoyang pelan dan menggesek jendela kaca apartemen itu. Menimbullkan bunyi yang tidak enak didengar, namun sepertinya pemilik apartemen itu tidak menghiraukannya.

Berulang kali Kim Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Saat ini ia berdiri di dalam kamarnya. Memperhatikan dirinya yang terpantul di permukaan cermin. Jaejoong merasa sungguh gugup sekarang. Ia masih tidak percaya akan ucapan sang sutradara tadi. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu mengucapkan 'latihan berciuman' semudah mengucapkan 'latihan menghapal perkalian'?

Dan parahnya ketika mereka akan pulang, salah seorang staff memaksa Yunho ke apartemennya, atau Jaejoong ke apartemen Yunho. Tujuannya? Tentu saja untuk latihan ciuman itu.

Oh God… Jaejoong merasa seperti seorang pengantin baru yang akan melakukan malam pertama. Saat ini Yunho berada di apartemennya. Yunho memilih untuk melakukannya di apartemen Jaejoong, karena apartemen Jaejoong lebih dekat dari lokasi syuting tadi.

Dengan langkah mengendap-endap Jaejoong mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya. Dilihatnya Yunho yang membelakanginya sedang duduk di sofa. Pria tampan itu terlihat menikmati acara televisi. Jaejoong menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lagi, sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Yunho.

"Y-Yunho-ah…"

Yunho menoleh, ia mendapati Jaejoong yang malam itu memakai kaus singlet berwarna abu-abu, "Ya Jae? Kau sudah siap?" Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong terperanjat. Ya Tuhan… Ia benar-benar merasa seperti seorang pengantin baru.

Yunho sengaja berujar dengan nada riang untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Ia akui ia juga merasa gugup, apalagi hanya ada dirinya dan Jaejoong di sini. Namun Yunho berusaha menutupi perasaannya, ia tidak mau Jaejoong tambah gugup.

Jaejoong kemudian berpindah dan duduk di samping Yunho, "O-oke, sekarang kita harus apa?"

"Harus apa?" Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tentu saja kita harus berciuman. Itu adalah alasan kenapa aku berada di sini."

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya lagi. Kenapa semua orang mengatakan kata 'ciuman' dengan begitu mudah. Bahkan Yunho juga. Jaejoong mulai berpikir kalau jangan-jangan Yunho sudah pernah mencium seorang pria sebelum ini.

"Kita mulai saja ya?" ujar Yunho lagi dengan nada tergesa-gesa. Pria bermarga Jung itu merasa lelah sekali hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, aktivitasnya dimulai bahkan sebelum matahari terbit. Mulai dari acara talkshow, pemotretan, syuting MV dengan penyanyi lain, wawancara dengan majalah, wawancara dengan radio dan sebagainya. Dan yang perlu kalian ketahui bahwa Yunho belum memejamkan matanya seharian ini.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lagi ketika melihat wajah Yunho mulai mendekat. Dekat dan lebih dekat. Namun sama seperti tadi, tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku Jae?" tanya Yunho dengan nada sedikit geram.

"A-apa?"

"Kau tidak menyukaiku maka kau tidak mau menerima ciumanku, begitu?"

Jaejoong tergagap. Pertanyaan Yunho bermakna ambigu untuknya. "M-mian Yunho-ah, aku merasa kesulitan…"

"Kesulitan?" Suara Yunho meninggi, "Kau hanya perlu diam sampai aku menciummu. Di mana sulitnya?" Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Demi Tuhan Jae! Aku sangat lelah hari ini!"

"M~mian…"

Yunho menghembuskan nafas panjang ketika suara Jaejoong terdengar begitu lirih. Pria tampan itu mengusap wajahnya agak kasar, berusaha menghalau kepenatan dan kekesalannya. Kembali ia melirik Jaejoong yang masih tertunduk, "Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi tolong profesional Kim Jaejoong-sshi."

"Mian…"

Sekali lagi Jung Yunho menghela nafasnya. Yunho sadar kalau ia harus melakukan sesuatu atau dia akan terus berada dalam situasi seperti ini seterusnya. Ketika Yunho sedang berpikir tiba-tiba saja sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Yunho menarik ponselnya dan menghela nafas membaca pesan yang tertulis di sana. Sebuah pesan dari Yoochun yang mengatakan bahwa besok jam enam pagi Yunho sudah ada jadwal interview dengan sebuah majalah. Dan sekarang hampir tengah malam. Oh God…

"Oke Jae," Yunho mendekatkan duduknya ke arah Jaejoong, "Sekarang dengarkan intruksiku," perintah Yunho. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Sekarang tutup matamu," perintah Yunho lagi. Jaejoong sadar kalau Yunho merasa sangat lelah dan ingin ini segera berakhir, jadi tanpa bersuara Jaejoong langsung menutup matanya.

Yunho menahan nafasnya melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat pasrah di hadapannya saat ini. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan untuk menetralisir suasana. Perlahan Yunho meraih jemari Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya erat. Sebuah sengatan listrik aneh yang menyenangkan terasa ketika jemari mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Sekarang bayangkan kalau aku adalah seorang wanita," gumam Yunho, namun sedetik kemudian dia mulai memikirkan ucapannya barusan, "Ani, ani, bayangkan kalau dirimu adalah seorang wanita."

"Apa?" Jaejoong membuka matanya, "Kenapa aku harus jadi wanita?"

"Kau ingin aku menjadi wanita?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Matanya menatap Yunho cukup intens. Ia membayangkan kalau rambut Yunho memanjang, indah dan bergelombang. Lalu Yunho mengenakan pewarna bibir, blush on dan make-up lainnya. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Oke, itu mengerikan.

"Ne, ne," ujar Jaejoong sambil memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Dan aku…" Kembali Yunho bersuara, "Aku adalah seorang pria. Priamu. Kita sepasang kekasih."

"Eh?" Jaejoong kembali membuka matanya, "K-kekasih?" tanyanya dengan wajah merona.

Rona merah di wajah cantik itu membuat Yunho menyeringai. "Wae? Kau tidak mau jadi kekasihku?"

"Eeekh?"

"Ani, ani, lupakan," jawab Yunho seketika sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "Ayo lanjut yang tadi." Jaejoong mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Jadi aku pria dan kau wanita…" lanjut Yunho, "Dan kita adalah sepasang kekasih." Perlahan tangan Yunho mulai bergerak. Tidak hanya menggenggam namun tangannya mulai menyusuri lengan Jaejoong hingga sampai di pangkal lengan pria cantik itu. "Kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu," ujar Yunho lagi. Kali ini ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Dalam benaknya, Yunho mulai menyukai apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Kini tangan Yunho bergerak lebih jauh lagi. Sekarang tangan dan jemarinya tengah mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut. Bisa Yunho rasakan pipi itu memanas. Ada sebuah harapan menyeruak di dadanya, harapan bahwa Jaejoong pun membalas perasaannya.

"Saranghae…" gumam Yunho lagi. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Yunho memandang intens wajah di depannya. Begitu cantik. Begitu mempesona. Andaikan ia dapat memiliki Jaejoong dan hatinya, maka Yunho tidak memerlukan apa-apa lagi di dunia ini.

"Saranghae Jae-ah." Entah yang dimaksud dengan 'Jae-ah' itu karakter Hyunjae atau sosok Jaejoong yang berada di depannya. Yang manapun terserah. Toh yang pasti Jaejoong menikmati apa sentuhan dan ucapan Yunho padanya.

"Mmh~" Reflek Jaejoong mengerang nyaman ketika sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya. Tangannya mengepal dan tubuhnya terasa menegang. Sebagian dari dirinya menyuruh untuk segera menghentikan ini tetapi sebagian lain memaksa untuk tetap diam dan menerima ciuman dari Yunho. Dan Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya lemas tak bertulang ketika merasakan bibir Yunho mulai memagut bibir bawahnya.

Yunho melepas ciumannya, tetapi tidak menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat setetes air mata menuruni pipi Jaejoong. Yunho mengusap air mata itu, "Wae Jae? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Jaejoong membuka matanya. Menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sendu. "A… Aku tidak tahu…" bisiknya lemah. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas. Belum lagi emosi yang memenuhi dadanya membuat Jaejoong merasa sesak. Ia sangat sensitif sekarang.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan ketika ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali mencium bibir penuh yang menggairahkan itu. Jaejoong pun tidak menolak. Ia biarkan tubuhnya terjerumus dalam sentuhan Yunho begitu saja.

"Mmng…" Jaejoong mulai merasa nyaman. Ia tahu dalam naskah seharusnya ia hanya diam dan membiarkan Yunho menciumnya, tetapi Jaejoong benar-benar tidak lagi bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia memiringkan wajahnya dan mulai membalas ciuman Yunho. Mengemut bibir bawah Yunho sementara Yunho melumat bibir atasnya.

"Eeemh…"

Ciuman mereka lembut. Namun basah dan menuntut. Tidak satu pun dari mereka yang berniat menghentikan ciuman ini. Yunho masih setia dengan bibir atas Jaejoong. Mengulumnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Seolah ingin menyampaikan perasaan cintanya melalui ciuman ini.

Dan kebutuhan akan oksigen adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa Jaejoong melepas tautan bibir mereka. Nafasnya terengah dan wajahnya terasa panas. Jaejoong merasa sungguh malu ketika menatap Yunho yang tersenyum dalam jarak begitu dekat. "Tidak sulit kan?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam menikmati usapan ibu jari Yunho pada bibirnya yang basah. "Aku harus pulang Jae," ujar Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong mengerang kecewa. Tetapi dia terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan kekecewaannya. Kenapa Yunho harus pulang sekarang? Disaat tubuhnya tengah merasa begitu nyaman dan rileks akan sentuhan Yunho.

"S-saranghae…" gumam Jaejoong lemah. Perasaan di dadanya terlalu banyak untuk tetap ditahan, hingga Jaejoong memilih untuk mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini. Tidak peduli bagaimana reaksi Yunho nanti, ia telah mengerahkan keberanian yang begitu besar untuk mengucapkan satu kata itu.

Yunho membulatkan matanya. Satu kata dari Jaejoong itu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Walau Yunho sempat mengira Jaejoong juga menyukainya, tidak pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya bahwa Jaejoong akan mengatakan itu. Namun kemudian Yunho berpikir. Apakah kata 'saranghae' barusan sungguhan atau…

"Ne, di naskah memang tertulis seperti itu."

Atau hanya akting…?

Jaejoong terdiam, tubuhnya terasa tegang. Ia menatap nanar pada Yunho. Hatinya sungguh sakit ketika Yunho menganggap ucapannya barusan hanyalah dialog yang tertulis pada naskah. Padahal Jaejoong sudah mengeluarkan seluruh keberanian yang ia miliki hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kata itu. Ataukah Yunho memang tidak ada rasa padanya? Hingga Yunho dengan mudah mengatakan itu sebagai bagian dari akting mereka.

"Baiklah, aku pulang ya?"

"…"

Yunho mengernyitkan dahi ketika dilihatnya Jaejoong hanya diam dan menunduk. Pria itu merendahkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tertunduk, "Jae?"

"Eh, oh, ne?"

"Aku mau pulang."

"Oh," Jaejoong bergumam pelan. Ia kemudian berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah pintu, diikuti oleh Yunho.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa kunci pintunya ne?" gumam Yunho begitu ia sampai di depan pintu apartemen Jaejoong.

"Yah, yang seperti itu tidak dibilang juga aku tahu," gumam Jaejoong seraya memaksakan senyumnya.

Yunho hanya tertawa pelan. Ia menepuk bahu Jaejoong pelan, "Oke. Ja ne!"

"Jaa~"

Jaejoong menatap sendu pada punggung Yunho yang menjauh. Saat ini hanya ada rasa kecewa dalam dadanya yang menumpuk begitu banyak. Bagaimana tidak? Barusan Jaejoong bisa dibilang menyatakan cintanya dan apa balasan yang Jaejoong terima? Itu akting. Jung Yunho mengatakan kalau itu hanya akting. No more.

"No Yunho-ah. That is not acting. That is real…"

.

.

.

"Cut!"

Shim Changmin berteriak sambil tersenyum lebar. Tangannya bertepuk beberapa kali. Akhirnya apa yang ia inginkan terwujud juga. Yaitu adegan ciuman antara Han Jiwoo dan Choi Hyunjae yang romantis dan penuh kasih. Dan selesainya adegan ciuman itu menandakan bahwa telah selesai pula film berjudul Forbidden Love ini.

Yunho tersenyum pada beberapa staff yang bertepuk tangan atas rampungnya film mereka ini. Ia lalu menoleh pada Jaejoong yang masih menunduk di depannya. "Kita berhasil Jae-ah," ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Jaejoong beberapa kali.

"Oh, oh… Ne," gumam Jaejoong agak tergagap.

"Ung? Kau melamun Jae?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Gwaenchana." Entah Yunho sadar atau tidak. Pria cantik bermarga Kim itu baru saja berbohong. Tidak, ia tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Jaejoong benci ini, dia benci adegan terakhir di film ini. Bukan berarti Jaejoong membenci adegan ciuman tadi, hanya saja…

"Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga." Manajer Yunho, Park Yoochun, berjalan menghampiri keduanya sambil menepuk tangannya. Pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan gadget canggih dari ponselnya, "Nah, setelah syuting film ini selesai itu berarti kau bisa kembali ke jadwalmu semula," tambahnya.

Yunho terkekeh pelan, "Hah, bukannya selama ini jadwalku juga tetap seperti biasanya? Padat dan menyebalkan," ujarnya bercanda.

Yoochun hanya mendecih pelan mendengarnya. Pria bermata teduh itu kemudian beralih pada Jaejoong, "Setelah ini jadwalmu akan kembali seperti semula ne?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Oke, kami harus pergi," tambah Yoochun lagi. "Ne, ada jadwal menyebalkan," lanjut Yunho. Jaejoong tidak menyahut, ia hanya membiarkan matanya menatap dua orang pria yang berlalu dari hadapannya itu.

Yah, inilah alasan Jaejoong membenci adegan terakhir film ini. Adegan terakhir yang berarti syuting terakhir. Syuting selesai itu artinya Jaejoong tidak akan bisa bertemu Yunho lagi, apalagi jika mengingat kesibukan keduanya.

"Haaaaahhh…" Jaejoong menghela nafasnya.

.

"Haaaaahhh…"

"Menghela nafas sekali berarti membuang satu kebahagiaan," celetuk Yoochun ketika mendapati artisnya baru saja menghela nafas.

Yunho tidak menyahut. Mata musangnya terlihat asyik menatap jalanan ramai Seoul siang itu melalui kaca mobil. Saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah stasiun televisi, di mana Yunho akan mengisi acara di sana.

"Yoochun-ah," panggil Yunho.

"Ya?"

"Setelah ini aku tidak bertemu Jaejoong lagi ya?"

Yoochun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia yang sedang menyetir melirik Yunho melalui sudut matanya, "Ne…" jawab Yoochun pelan.

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Ia membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela. Memperhatikan jalanan yang mereka lewati. "Kau yakin tidak mau menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yoochun. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng. "Kita pernah membahas ini sebelumnya."

"Kau belum mencoba tapi sudah merasa kalah," celetuk Yoochun, "Tidak seperti dirimu saja."

"Bukannya kau juga seperti itu?"

"Apa?" Yoochun melirik ke arah Yunho. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Yunho yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Ck, mengaku sajalah Park Yoochun," Yunho menyeringai, "Aku tahu kau tertarik pada Shim Changmin kan?"

'Ckiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittt!'

Ucapan Yunho barusan membuat Yoochun merasa seperti dipukul palu besar pada kepalanya. Reflek ia menghentikan mobilnya dan menoleh ke arah Yunho, "De-"

'Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn!'

Belum selesai Yoochun berbicara suara klakson mobil-mobil berbunyi memekakkan telinga. Yoochun menoleh ke arah kaca spion. Ia baru sadar kalau ia menghentikan mobilnya di tengah jalan. "Pabbo!" seru Yoochun cuek dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

(**a/n** :: Hwaaa~ diriku lagi cinta YooMin gara2 liat T Concert )

.

.

.

"Ne Jaejoong-sshi, jadi apa daya tarik utama film ini?" tanya wanita berambut pendek sebahu yang merupakan host dalam acara talkshow ini. Jaejoong yang tadinya sempat melamun, tergagap dan tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pertama film ini disutradarai oleh sutradara terbaik di negeri ini, Shim Changmin-sshi. Dan bagi yang pernah menonton film besutan Shim Changmin-sshi pasti sudah bisa membayangkan seperti apa film ini nantinya," jelas Jaejoong, "Lalu film ini juga dibintangi oleh bintang-bintang papan atas Korea. Seperti Jung Yunho-sshi, Go Ara-sshi, Wang Jihye-sshi dan lainnya."

"Dan Kim Jaejoong-sshi juga, anda tentu juga merupakan daya tarik bagi film ini," tambah host bernama Choi Kanghee itu sambil tertawa.

"Ah, anda yang bilang begitu," sahut Jaejoong.

"Oh ne… Di film ini juga terdapat adegan ciuman antara anda dengan Jung Yunho, benarkah?" tanya Kanghee lagi yang sukses membuat penonton yang sebagian besar wanita itu menjerit keras.

"Ne, ne…" jawab Jaejoong sambil tertawa, tangannya bergerak menutupi mulutnya. Ia merasa malu sendiri akan pertanyaan itu.

"Lalu bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kanghee lagi, "Ini pertama kali Jung Yunho-sshi bermain film dan ini pertama kalinya fans akan melihat Yunho-sshi berciuman dengan seseorang. Jadi bagaimana rasanya?"

"Mwoya?" Jaejoong mendelik bingung. Ia melirik kru film di depannya sambil bertanya-tanya haruskah ia menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Err… Yeah, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Aku hanya berbuat yang terbaik untuk film itu," jawab Jaejoong akhirnya. Wajahnya terasa memanas menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tentu saja karena pertanyaan itu, secara tidak langsung Jaejoong membayangkan ciumannya tempo hari dengan Yunho. Ciuman yang lembut dan basah, Jaejoong juga bisa merasakan gairah Yunho dari sana.

'Aish, kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar…?'

Kanghee yang menyadari sikap malu-malu Jaejoong itu hanya tertawa pelan, "Nde~ tapi wajah anda mengatakan sebaliknya. Yosh, seperti apa rasa ciuman itu biarlah Jaejoong-sshi sendiri yang mengetahui," seru Kanghee yang direspon dengan seruan kecewa para penonton.

Acara talkshow itu sendiri berlangsung selama satu jam, di mana film terbaru Jaejoong menjadi tema dari acara mereka hari itu. Bagaimana tidak, selain jalan cerita yang sangat berbeda, film itu juga dibintangi oleh bintang-bintang papan atas. Tentu saja menjadi buah bibir di kalangan pecinta film.

"Nah, film ini akan mulai diputar di bioskop-bioskop sekitar dua bulan lagi jadi pastikan anda tidak ketinggalan," ujar Kanghee di akhir acaranya, "Jeongmal gomawo atas kesediaannya untuk hadir, Jaejoong-sshi."

"Oh, nee…"

.

Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi di sana. Ia memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Terlihat bias-bias kelelahan menggores di wajahnya. Yah, setelah syuting film selesai, Jaejoong kembali ke aktivitasnya semulai. Seperti menghadiri talkshow, syuting iklan, menjadi host di acara-acara musik, wawancara dengan majalah dan radio dan masih banyak lagi. Bayangkan saja seperti apa rasanya.

Sudah tiga minggu berlalu setelah syuting film itu selesai. Jujur saja Jaejoong merindukan masa-masa syuting itu. Masa-masa di mana jadwalnya tidak sepadat sekarang, masa-masa di mana ia masih bisa melihat Yunho. Ya, Jaejoong belum pernah melihat Yunho sejak syuting terakhir film itu. Apa boleh buat, dia sangat sibuk dengan jadwal-jadwalnya dan Yunho juga sama sibuknya. Yang terakhir Jaejoong dengar, pria tampan itu tengah berada di China untuk mempromosi album barunya.

Jaejoong menarik ponselnya. Ia biarkan jarinya menari-nari di atas keypad-nya. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat salah satu foto di galerinya. Itu adalah foto Yunho yang Jaejoong kirim dari ponsel Yunho beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Hyung, ini," ujar Junsu yang tiba-tiba datang dan memberikan sebuah nasi kotak pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong memandang nasi kotak itu dengan tatapan tidak niat, lalu membuang wajahnya. Junsu menghela nafas akan hal itu.

"Ayolah hyung, setelah ini kita masih ada jadwal sampai tengah malam nanti," ujar Junsu.

"Aku tidak lapar Su-ah."

"Aish, tidak lapar pun harus tetap makan. Setidaknya kau punya energi untuk nanti."

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Ck, Junsu adalah tipe orang yang tidak mudah menyerah. Melawan Junsu hanya akan membuang-buang energinya. Akhirnya dengan ogah-ogahan memakan nasi kotak itu.

'Dan di peringkat pertama masih ditempati oleh penyanyi tampan papan atas Korea, Jung Yunho dengan single 'Maximum' andalannya.'

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap ke arah televisi yang sedari tadi menampilkan acara chart musik. Dadanya terasa sesak ketika melihat sosok Yunho dalam music video berjudul Maximum itu. Jaejoong merasakan ada keinginan yang sangat besar untuk bertemu Yunho. Perasaan itu terasa menumbuk-numbuk dadanya dan membuatnya merasa sakit.

Belum pernah Jaejoong merasakan serindu ini pada orang lain.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa hampir dua bulan berlalu semenjak syuting terakhir film 'Forbidden Love'. Dan hari yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba juga. Ya, pemutaran perdana film Forbidden Love. Film itu rupanya benar-benar menarik minat para pecinta film. Terbukti dengan tiket film yang habis dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam. Tidak hanya langsung melalui bioskop, namun banyak juga yang memesan melalui situs online.

"Wah, film-nya benar-benar laris hyung," seru Junsu sambil memperhatikan layar laptopnya. Di sana terpampang jumlah keuntungan yang didapat dari film itu. Dan jumlahnya cukup fantastis. Sekitar tiga kali lipat lebih banyak dari film-film Shim Changmin sebelumnya.

Jaejoong terlihat tidak peduli. Ia terlihat menyangga dagu dengan tangannya, pandangannya terlihat kosong. Hari ini, pada pemutaran perdana Forbidden Love, para pemeran dan kru film tengah menonton film itu bersama-sama. Tentu saja Yunho juga ikut. Dan Jaejoong? Ia terpaksa terperangkap di gedung ini karena tersangkut jadwalnya.

Dua hari yang lalu Junsu memberi tahu Jaejoong bahwa seluruh kru dan pemeran film akan menonton film itu di sebuah bioskop pribadi milik Shim Changmin. Tentu saja Jaejoong bersuka cita mendapat berita itu, apalagi Yunho juga akan ikut. Tapi kemudian Junsu juga memberi tahu kalau Jaejoong tidak bisa datang karena ada jadwal pekerjaan.

"Hyung…" Junsu melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang seharian terlihat tidak bersemangat. Junsu tahu betul kalau Jaejoong ingin sekali menonton film itu. Well, sebenarnya bukan filmnya yang dikejar Jaejoong, pria imut bersuara bak lumba-lumba itu tahu betul kalau Jaejoong ingin bertemu Yunho. Tapi apa boleh buat, sebagai seorang manajer ia harus bertanggung jawab untuk mengingatkan Jaejoong akan jadwal pria cantik itu.

"Hyung gwaenchanayo?" tanya Junsu sambil menepuk bahu Jaejoong. Jaejoong menoleh dan tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan. Kim Junsu tahu itu.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho menatap lurus pada layar raksasa yang memperlihatkan hasil aktingnya. Berulang kali staff yang duduk di sampingnya memuji Yunho untuk akting di film pertamanya itu. Yunho hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum atau menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Haaaaahh…" Pria itu menghela nafasnya. Kalau boleh jujur, dia merasa bosan dan… Kecewa. Bagaimana tidak, Yunho mengira Jaejoong akan datang. Tapi apa? Tak kunjung pria cantik itu tertangkap oleh retina mata musangnya.

Perasaan hangat menyeruak di dadanya ketika melihat sosok Jaejoong yang tersenyum lebar di film itu. Ah, Yunho menyadari kalau senyum Jaejoong adalah senyum terbaik yang pernah ia lihat. Dan berapa kali pun ia melihat itu, Yunho akan tetap terkagum-kagum pada senyum itu.

Senyum Yunho berganti tawa kecil ketika film itu memperlihatkan Yunho memeluk pinggang Ara, saat itu kamera meng-close up wajah Jaejoong yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Di sana Jaejoong diceritakan merasa cemburu akan interaksi Ara dengan Yunho di pesta perkawinan keduanya. Wajah Jaejoong dengan bibir yang mengerucutkan itu benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan di mata Yunho.

"Ia terlihat seperti cemburu sungguhan," komentar seorang staff pada teman di sampingnya. Yunho menoleh dan menarik sebelah alisnya. Senyum tipis tertarik di bibirnya. Ah, Jaejoong cemburu padanya?

"Nde, Jaejoong-sshi memang aktor hebat. Aktingnya luar biasa."

Bagai sedang melayang tinggi lalu dipukul sekeras mungkin dan terhempas ke tanah. Itulah yang Yunho rasakan. Akting? That is just acting?

'Appa, saranghaeyo… Jeongmal saranghae…'

Yunho melirik ke arah film yang sudah sampai di bagian akhir. Bagian setelah mereka melakukan adegan ciuman. Wajah Jaejoong terlihat memerah dan matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Yunho terdiam melihatnya. Ingatannya kembali di saat di mana ia berlatih di apartemen Jaejoong. Saat itu Jaejoong mengatakan 'saranghae' padanya. Apakah itu hanya akting? Sejujurnya Yunho tidak menemukan sedikit pun kebohongan dari ucapan Jaejoong itu. Entah apa yang Yunho pikirkan saat itu hingga ia mengatakan bahwa itu adalah bagian akting Jaejoong.

'Prokk! Prokk!'

Suara tepuk tangan membahana di bioskop pribadi itu ketika film tersebut telah selesai. Semua orang bersorak atas keberhasilan mereka selama beberapa bulan ini dalam menyelesaikan film itu.

"Yosh! Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan ini?" seru Kim Hyunjoong, salah satu pemeran di film itu.

"Ya! Setuju!" sahut seorang staff.

"Ayo kita rayakan!"

"Kita rayakan di apartemen Yunho oppa saja!"

Yunho tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja Wang Jihye menyebut namanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati beberapa staff yang ada di sana melirik ke arahnya. "Ne, kau tidak keberatan kan Yun?"

Yunho menggeleng, "Tentu tidak. Jadi kapan kita akan membuat pesta ini?"

"Kita buat pesta kecil-kecilan saja," ujar Jonghyun, "Toh aku yakin tidak semua bisa datang. Kita kan sibuk sekali."

"Ne, kurasa aku tidak bisa datang," sahut salah seorang aktris.

"Kita buat pestanya tiga hari lagi, oke?"

.

.

.

Malam ini apartemen itu terlihat berbeda. Terlihat jelas dari jumlah orang yang sedang berada di ruang tamu dan beberapa bungkus makanan dan botol minuman yang berserakan. Yap! Seperti yang kita tahu, hari ini staff 'Forbidden Love' merayakan keberhasilan mereka atas film yang bersangkutan. Ada Jihye, Ara, Hyunjoong dan lainnya. Total delapan orang dan sembilan orang jika ditambah dengan sang pemilik rumah. Tidak banyak memang. Apa boleh buat, staff dan artis di 'Forbidden Love' adalah orang-orang sibuk dengan sejuta jadwal. Termasuk si cantik yang kedatangannya ditunggu oleh sang tuan rumah.

"Yunho, kau ada pembuka botol?" tanya Hyunjoong.

"Eh, eh, ada, biar kuambilkan!" seru Yunho agak tergagap. Pria itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak menuju dapur tempat dia menyimpan alat pembuka botolnya. Yunho memperhatikan dapurnya yang terlihat lebih rapi. Tentu saja karena malam ini ia tidak memasak. Makanan maupun minuman yang dibawa oleh tamunya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Yunho menarik lacinya dan melihat isinya. Ada beberapa benda tapi dia tidak menemukan pembuka botolnya di sana. Aneh, padahal ketika dia membuka botol tadi Yunho ingat benar kalau dia sudah meletakkannya di laci lagi.

Yunho mengangkat tangannya. Kali ini ia membuka lebar pintu lemari makanannya. Ada beberapa gelas dan piring-piring tapi sekali lagi Yunho tidak menemukan pembuka botolnya. Yunho lalu menunduk, masih mencari benda yang sama, kali ini ia mencarinya di lemari bawah counter dapurnya. Yunho tidak menemukan pembuka botolnya namun begitu kini mata kecilnya tertuju pada helai kertas yang terselip di antara mangkuk-mangkuk yang berada di sana.

Penasaran, Yunho kemudian menarik kertas itu dan melihat isinya. Ia sedikit terkejut karena kertas itu merupakan bagian dari naskah Forbidden Love. Memang ada beberapa lembar dari naskah milik Yunho yang hilang, namun ia tidak menyangka lembaran naskah yang hilang itu ada di sini.

Yunho kembali meletakkan naskah itu di tempat tadi. Biarlah, toh filmnya juga sudah selesai. Jadi untuk apa dia masih menyimpan naskahnya? Yunho baru akan menutup pintu lemari itu ketika mata kecilnya terfokus pada deretan hangul yang berbaris rapi.

'**C. Hyunjae : Appa… Saranghae…**'

Mungkin makna dari tulisan itu hanya sederhana. Hanya sebuah dialog yang diucapkan oleh salah satu pemeran. Tapi jika mengingat siapa yang mengucapkan naskah itu, maka segalanya tidak bisa disebut 'sederhana'.

Kembali ingatan pria tampan bermarga Jung itu bertualang ke masa lalu. Saat di mana Kim Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah, bibir yang basah, mengucapkan hal itu padanya. Dan saat di mana Jung Yunho dengan bodohnya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah akting.

Penyesalan akan hal itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Jika Yunho sedang melamun seorang diri, penyesalan itu akan kembali muncul. Sering kali Yunho berpikir, apabila saat itu ia mengatakan 'nado' akan seperti apa jadinya? Jika ucapan Jaejoong adalah suatu kebenaran dan Yunho menjawabnya maka sudah dipastikan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang. Apalagi saat itu Yunho tidak menemukan kebohongan di mata besar itu.

"Aish!" Yunho mengacak rambutnya. Bagus rasa penyesalan itu datang lagi sekarang. Bergulung-gulung memenuhi dadanya. Ingin sekali rasanya Yunho kembali ke masa itu dan menjawab ucapan Jaejoong. Bahkan Yunho rela menukar separuh usianya jika itu memang diperlukan untuk bisa kembali ke masa lalu.

"Yo Yun!"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang ketika mendengar ada yang memanggil. "Pembuka botolnya ketemu tidak?" tanya Hyunjoong.

Yunho menggelengka kepalanya, "Hm, kurasa aku lupa meletakkannya di mana."

"Ah sayang sekali," desah Hyunjoong. Pria itu menjongkokkan dirinya di samping Yunho dan ikut melongokkan kepalanya ke pintu lemari yang terbuka. "Padahal Jaejoong-sshi membawa bir yang enak, kalau tidak bisa dibuka bagaimana kita meminumnya?"

"Ne, saya-" Sekejap Yunho melebarkan matanya dan mengerjapkannya berulang kali. Kupingnya masih normal dan dia yakin tidak salah dengar. Hyunjoong tadi mengatakan… "Jae ada di sini?"

Hyunjoong masih membiarkan matanya menelusuri celah-celah di antara mangkok-mangkok dan piring-piring kecil yang bersusun rapi. Pria berambut hitam itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Yah! Jae sungguhan di sini?"

Kali ini Hyunjoong menoleh. Ia menatap Yunho dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Heran kenapa Yunho begitu bersemangat karena kehadiran Jaejoong. Namun Hyunjoong memilih untuk tidak mengungkapkan rasa herannya itu. "Nde, baru saja dia da-"

"Hyunjoong-sshi, ada tidak pembuka botolnya?"

Yunho dan Hyunjoong sama-sama menoleh ke arah suara. "Itu dia orangnya," gumam Hyunjoong cuek.

"J-Jae?"

"Eh? Hai, Yun…"

Buru-buru Yunho berdiri. Ia sedikit merapikan bagian ujung kausnya yang agak kusut ketika dia berjongkok tadi. Pria tampan itu tersenyum canggung melihat sosok cantik yang ditunggunya berdiri di depannya. Demikian pula dengan Jaejoong yang menunduk sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Sudah lebih dari sebulan mereka tidak bertatap muka. Yunho merasa kalau Jaejoong terlihat lebih cantik. Kulitnya lebih putih dan mulus. Apalagi saat itu Jaejoong mengenakan kaus singlet berwarna soft pink yang dilapis dengan cardigan berwarna putih dan untuk bawahan berupa jeans ketat berwarna abu-abu pudar. Warna-warna terang itu membuat Jaejoong tampak lebih bersinar.

"Err… Jae, aku…" Yunho membuka suaranya. Ia merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. "Lama tak jumpa ne?" Akhirnya Yunho memilih mengucapkan hal yang umum saja.

"Ne, bagaimana konsermu di China kemarin?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Eumm… Yeah, menyenangkan," jawab Yunho sekenanya.

"Huh, aku juga ingin berlibur ke luar negeri. Selama ini tidak bisa karena terus tertahan pekerjaan," sahut Jaejoong dengan pelan.

"Oh… Ne…"

"Err… Jadi bagaimana kau bisa datang ke sini?"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yunho dengan tatapan bingung, "Dari… Pintu?"

"Eh?" Yunho mengerjapkan matanya, "Maksudku kau kan sibuk sekali, bagaimana kau bisa datang kemari?"

"Aku meminta Junsu untuk menunda beberapa jadwalku," jawab Jaejoong. Ya, ia meminta Junsu untuk menunda jadwalnya dengan cara mengancam pria imut itu. Jaejoong mengancam ia tidak akan mau mematuhi jadwal lagi jika Junsu tidak mengizinkannya pergi ke pesta kecil-kecilan ini.

"Find it!" seru Hyunjoong senang ketika akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari sedari tadi. Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya dengan alat pembuka botol di tangannya. "Yun, lihat…" Hyunjoong menghentikan ucapannya. Dilihatnya Yunho dan Jaejoong yang berdiri berhadapan namun tidak saling memandang. Namun dari aura yang terasa Hyunjoong yakin benar kalau dua orang ini tengah menciptakan dimensi di mana orang lain dilarang masuk.

.

Suara denting gelas beradu terdengar dari ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu. Bercampur dengan suara-suara pria maupun wanita, terkadang diselingi gelak tawa. Permukaan meja lebar dan pendek yang terbuat dari kayu itu terlihat penuh dengan plastik pembungkus makanan dan kulit kacang. Terlihat pula remah-remah makanan yang nyaris menutupi karpet di sekitar meja itu. Lalu kaleng-kaleng maupun botol-botol minuman yang telah kosong yang berserakan di sekitar manusia-manusia yang tengah berpesta kecil itu.

Meski apartemennya hampir seperti kaca pecah namun hal itu tidak memudarkan senyum Jung Yunho. Pria tampan itu tetap tersenyum lebar seraya berbicara dengan teman-temannya. Yunho sepertinya terlibat pembicaraan seru dengan Jinki hingga ia tidak menyadari pout lucu yang dibentuk oleh bibir pria cantik di sampingnya.

Yah, Kim Jaejoong merengut. Ia telah meninggalkan jadwalnya untuk datang ke sini dan sekarang? Yunho malah mengacuhkannya. Memang Yunho mengajak Jaejoong bicara beberapa kali, namun ketika yang lain menginterupsi maka Yunho akan langsung terlibat pembicaraan dengannya dan mengacuhkan Jaejoong.

"Aish!" Jaejoong menggerutu sambil kembali menenggak minumannya. Jaejoong sudah menghabiskan tiga botol minuman beralkohol dan ia masih tahan untuk minum lagi. Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yunho yang kini ngobrol dengan Minho. Aish, kalau begini untuk apa dia datang ke sini?

Jaejoong kemudian berdiri. Sedikit terhuyung karena ia sudah terlalu banyak menelan cairan beralkohol itu. Pria cantik itu kemudian menyambar sebotol minuman dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Jaejoong merasa penat dengan suasana yang semakin ramai, belum lagi sikap Yunho yang mengacuhkannya. Pria berbibir penuh ini memutuskan bahwa ia memerlukan udara segar. Jaejoong niatnya akan pergi ke balkon apartemen, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sepasang mata bulatnya yang jernih mendapati sebuah pintu cokelat yang agak terbuka. Tanpa ambil pusing Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ke sana.

.

"Ne oppa, kami pulang dulu ya? Terima kasih untuk pestanya," seru Ara yang malam itu pulang bersama Jihye dan Jinki. Yunho hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah Yun, aku pulang juga ne?" seru Hyunjoong seraya menepuk bahu Yunho.

"Mwoya? Cepat sekali?"

Hyunjoong mengangkat bahunya, "Apa boleh buat, besok aku ada interview jam delapan pagi."

"Apa boleh buat kalau begitu," Yunho mengangkat bahunya, "Selamat malam."

Hyunjoong hanya tersenyum sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Pria itu kemudian berjalan menjauhi apartemen Yunho. Yunho menghela nafasnya. Akhirnya pesta ini berakhir. Pria tampan tu kemudian menutup pintu apartemennya. Sama sekali tidak dilihatnya sepasang sepatu hitam yang masih terparkir manis di rak sepatunya.

"Aigoo… Harus kuapakan ini?" desah Yunho melihat ruang tamunya yang berantakan. Bungkus-bungkus makanan, botol minuman, remah-remah kue terlihat memenuhi tempat sengaja mata Yunho melirik botol minuman yang tadi dibawa oleh Jaejoong. Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Sungguh suatu kebahagiaan untuknya dapat bertemu Jaejoong meski hanya sebentar.

"Ung?" Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jaejoong sudah pulang ya? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" gumamnya pelan sambil menggaruk dagunya. Yunho mengangkat bahunya, memilih untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu lebih jauh. Pria itu kemudian mengumpulkan sampah-sampah makanan dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. Yunho kembali menghela nafas ketika dilihatnya ruang tamunya masih lumayan berantakan. "Ah besok sajalah dibereskan, hari ini aku lelah sekali," gumam pria itu sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Yunho kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Perlahan didorongnya pintu cokelat itu. Ia menarik alisnya ketika melihat sesuatu di atas tempat tidurnya. Penasaran, Yunho melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat dan ternyata itu adalah…

"Jaejoong?" Matanya membulat sempurna dan bibirnya sedikit membuka. Yah! Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong bisa berada di kamarnya?

Pria cantik itu terlihat lelap. Cardigan putihnya terlempar ke lantai berlapis karpet lembut sehingga Jaejoong kini hanya mengenakan kaus singlet berwarna soft pink. Yunho menelan ludahnya. Jaejoong dengan kulit begitu putih dan bersih terbaring di kasurnya hanya dengan mengenakan sebuah kaus singlet. Apalagi dengan warna kaus singlet yang terang itu membuat Jaejoong terlihat lebih bersinar.

Yunho tertegun ketika melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi pria cantik itu. Bibir penuh yang merahnya terlihat basah dan bergerak-gerak lucu. Pandangan Yunho kemudian teralih pada sebotol minuman yang tinggal setengah. "Aish," gumam Yunho sambil mengusap wajahnya. Baik, sekarang apa yang akan ia lakukan pada sosok cantik dan menggairahkan yang terbaring di kasurnya.

"Jae… Jae…" Yunho menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Jaejoong. Ia tengah berusaha membangunkan pria cantik itu. Bukan karena Yunho tidak suka Jaejoong tidur di kamarnya, Yunho hanya takut terjadi sesuatu dengan keperawanan pria cantik itu jika Jaejoong tetap seperti ini.

"Jae-ah…" gumam Yunho lagi. Usahanya mulai menunjukkan hasil, terlihat dahi Jaejoong berkerut. Perlahan namun pasti kelopak mata itu tersingkap dan menunjukkan bola mata hitam nan jernih. "Kau tidak pulang Jae?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. Bibir yang basah mengerucut. Bagus, aksinya ini secara tidak langsung membuat keperawanannya terancam. Paham maksud saya?

Tidak mengindahkan ucapan Yunho, Jaejoong memiringkan badannya membelakangi Yunho. Tidak lupa ia menarik bantal dan menutup wajahnya. "Y-yah Jae! Kau tidak pulang? Kenapa…"

'Pluk.'

Ucapan Yunho terhenti ketika Jaejoong melempar bantal ke arahnya. "Untuk apa kau pedulikan aku? Sana kembali ke temanmu!" serunya ketus.

"H-ha?" Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kenapa Jaejoong berbicara seperti ini? Pria ini pasti sedang mabuk. "Y-yang lain sudah pulang Jae, hanya tinggal kau di sini…"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Pria itu kembali mengubah posisinya, kali ini menghadap Yunho. "Hanya aku?" tanyanya dengan raut polos dan lalu raut polos itu berganti dengan senyuman nakal menggoda, "Baiklah sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, hm?"

"Y-yah!" seru Yunho. Ucapan Jaejoong barusan membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya terbangun, "K-kau bicara apa? Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Besok kau pasti ada jadwal kan?"

'Pluk!'

Kembali sebuah bantal terlempar ke arahnya. "Pabbo!" seru Jaejoong tiba-tiba, "Kau memang pabbo! Pabbo! Jung Yunho jeongmal pabboya!"

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya, "T-tapi…"

Jaejoong menatap nanar pada Yunho, pria cantik itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, "You…" gumam Jaejoong lirih, matanya melirik ke arah Yunho dengan tatapan sendu, **"How can you not know how I feel?"**

Yunho tertegun. Ia terus bertanya-tanya apakah Jaejoong terlalu mabuk sehingga mengucapkan hal aneh seperti itu, ataukah itu adalah sesungguhnya perasaan seorang Kim Jaejoong? Ck, persetan dengan segala pemikiran-pemikirannya. Kali ini Yunho tidak akan lari dari situasi ini, kali ini ia akan memastikan perasaan Jaejoong padanya.

Perlahan Yunho menggeser tubuhnya. Ia menindih tubuh Jaejoong dengan kedua telapak tangan dan lutut menjadi tumpuannya. Matanya memandang lurus pada sosok cantik di bawahnya. "Apa… Maksudmu?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerang pelan. Perlahan air matanya mengalir entah kenapa. Menetes dari sudut matanya dan menyusuri bagian pinggir kepalanya. Melihat itu Yunho menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup kelopak mata Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Saranghae…" bisik Jaejoong lembut. Yunho sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, mata tajamnya bergerak mencari kebenaran di mata besar Jaejoong yang sedang basah. "Eengh… Yun-ahhh~" Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya, matanya terpejam. Tangannya terangkat dan mengalung di leher Yunho. Yunho hanya diam melihatnya. Jaejoong sedang mabuk, logika pria cantik itu sedang tidak berfungsi. Seluruh tubuhnya kini mutlak dikendalikan oleh perasaannya.

"Jinjja?" tanya Yunho dengan berbisik seraya menggesekkan ujung hidungnya dengan pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, ia membuka matanya dan menatap mata Yunho dengan dalam. Nafasnya yang menderu kencang dikarenakan jantungnya yang berpacu cepat menerpa wajah Yunho. Yunho kali ini mencium lembut pipi halus Jaejoong. Betapa terkejutnya Yunho ketika Jaejoong menggeser wajahnya dan mencium pria tampan itu tepat di bibir seksinya.

"Jae, kau…"

"Wae Yun-ah? I am not acting now…"

"Really… Really love you Yun-ah…"

"Saranghaehh… Jinjja… Jeongmal sarang-eumh~"

Cukup. Yunho bukan pria bodoh. Tidak perlu Jaejoong sebutkan lagi pun Yunho sudah paham kalau pria cantik itu mencintainya. Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya, tangannya menyusup ke punggung Jaejoong dan menarik pria cantik itu dalam dekapannya sementara bibir keduanya masih saling berbagi kehangatan dan kasih.

Jaejoong mengerang pelan. Posisinya kini sedikit terangkat karena tangan Yunho mendekap dan menarik punggungnya dari belakang membuat dada keduanya saling menempel. "Mmwaaahh…" Jaejoong mendesah pelan ketika Yunho melepas ciumannya. Ciuman Yunho bergulir ke pipinya lalu perlahan menuruni leher jenjangnya.

Yunho kembali merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong ke kasur. Jaejoong hanya pasrah, ia mendongakkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan lehernya pada pria yang ia cintai. Sedang kedua tangannya masih melingkar nyaman di leher Yunho.

Yunho menikmati apa yang Jaejoong suguhkan padanya. Ia menjilat dari satu titik ke titik lain. Menggigit di beberapa tempat dan tersenyum ketika mendengar pria cantik itu mengerang karenanya. Entah berapa kali Yunho menggigiti leher Jaejoong. Sempat Jaejoong tersentak beberapa kali karena Yunho menggigit terlampau keras.

Pria bermata musang itu menurunkan ciumannya. Kini dada Jaejoong yang masih terbalut kaus singlet itu menjadi sasaran bibirnya. Yunho mengulum nipple Jaejoong sebelah kiri, sekalipun benda itu masih terlindungi oleh kaus singlet yang Jaejoong kenakan namun tetap tidak mengurangi kenikmatannya.

Erangan Jaejoong memperindah segalanya. Kembali Yunho menjamah bagian dada dan leher pria cantik itu. Sementara tangannya menyusup dan mengelus-elus perut rata Jaejoong.

'Drrt… Drrt…'

Yunho mengacuhkan getaran dari ponselnya itu. Ia masih asyik menikmati kegiatannya, menciptakan belasan kissmark. Jaejoong menggeliat, tangannya terangkat dan meremas rambut Yunho. "Haaangh… Emngh~"

'Drrt… Drrt…'

"Aish!" umpat Yunho. Pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum pada Jaejoong yang terlihat memerah di bawahnya. Tangan kirinya terulur dan meremas-remas dada kanan pria cantik itu. sementara tangan kanannya mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. Remasan Yunho reflek terhenti ketika mata kecilnya membaca deretan hangul di layar ponselnya yang berkedap-kedip.

'**Appa calling…**'

Tuan Jung adalah orang yang sangat serius, berwibawa dan sangat menghargai orang lain. Ketika pria itu menelepon orang lain di waktu seperti ini, Yunho yakin kalau pria yang ia hormati itu ingin mengatakan hal yang serius padanya. Yunho bangkit dari posisinya untuk mengangkat telepon dari ayahnya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Jaejoong mengerang protes karena tindakannya itu.

"Yeobosseyo? Appa?" gumam Yunho setelah menekan tombol hijau di ponsel canggihnya itu.

/Yeobosseyo Yun-ah. Appa menganggumu?/

Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang menggeliat sendirian di tempat tidur, "Emm… Tidak juga," jawab Yunho berbohong, "Wae?"

/Appa tahu ini sangat mendadak, tapi appa benar-benar membutuhkanmu di sini./

Ucapan pria berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu sontak membuat raut Yunho berubah serius. "Ada apa?"

/Appa ingin kau pulang ke Jepang besok./

MWO?

"Pulang? Tapi appa…"

/Tapi apa Yun? Jangan bilang kau mulai terlena dengan kehidupanmu sebagai penyanyi./

"Ani, bukan begitu…" Yunho menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Matanya melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang sudah kembali pulas, "H-hanya saja, kurasa bukan sekarang saatnya…"

/Lalu kapan? Appa tidak mau tahu. Besok sore ada penerbangan menuju Jepang. Pokoknya kau harus pulang besok. Arraseo?/

"…" Yunho bungkam. Mulutnya seolah terkunci. Bagaimana mungkin ia pergi ke Jepang sekarang? Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang saat ini bisa dibilang berhasil ia dapatkan.

/Jung Yunho!/

Yunho tersentak mendengar suara tegas appa-nya. Apa boleh buat. "N-nde appa."

/Anak baik. Aku tahu aku selalu bisa mengandalkanmu./

Yunho bisa merasakan sang ayah tersenyum puas di daratan Jepang sana. Dengan helaan nafas berat Yunho memutuskan sambungan komunikasi dengan ayahnya. Ia meletakkan ponsel ber-chasing hitam miliknya ke meja nakas dan berjalan perlahan menuju sang putri tidur.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" bisik Yunho sambil mengelus pipi Jaejoong dengan jarinya. Sekarang Yunho sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong padanya. Yunho bingung haruskah ia mengaku juga pada Jaejoong tentang perasaannya? Mengakui perasaan pada pria cantik itu, kemudian pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Apa Jaejoong akan senang diperlakukan begitu?

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Dengan perlahan ia mengecup dahi pria cantik itu, "Mianhae Jaejoongie-yah…"

.

.

.

Perlahan bintang yang menjadi pusat Bimasakti itu merangkak naik. Sinarnya yang masih hangat dan kaya akan vitamin D menembus benda-benda yang memungkinkan untuk ditembus cahaya. Termasuk ke celah-celah kaca jendela yang terbuka sedikit itu.

Sinar-sinar hangat itu dengan tidak sopannya mengetuk-ketuk kelopak mata seorang pria cantik yang terlelap. Dan cahaya itu berhasil, pria cantik itu mengerutkan dahinya, bola mata indahnya yang masih terbungkus oleh kelopak mata bergerak-gerak. Perlahan pria cantik itu membuka matanya dan buru-buru ia kembali memejamkan ketika sejuta titik cahaya menyerang benda optik yang indah itu.

Kim Jaejoong mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan dengan cahaya matahari yang menjadi pengganggunya pagi itu. Pria cantik itu mendudukkan tubuhnya dan sekejap mata ia langsung mencengkeram kepalanya.

"Ekh…" desah Jaejoong sambil mencengkeram kepalanya. Jaejoong mengamati sekelilingnya. Ruangan yang asing bagi mata dan otaknya. Well, kesimpulan pertama ini bukanlah kamarnya. Jaejoong masih mencengkeram kepalanya yang terasa pusing, sementara matanya menatap lingkungan asing di sekitarnya. Dan Jaejoong memperoleh jawabannya ketika secara tidak sengaja matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto dengan bingkai hitam.

Terlihat sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah dan ibu serta seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan. Jaejoong mengenali yang anak laki-laki sebagai Jung Yunho. Dan kesimpulan yang Jaejoong dapat bahwa ini adalah kamar Yunho.

"Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?" gumam Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

'Cklek.'

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati sosok Yunho berada di sana. "Ah, sudah bangun rupanya," ujar Yunho sewajar mungkin.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini Yun?"

"Entahlah, tadi malam waktu kulihat tahu-tahu kau sudah tidur di sini. Kurasa kau terlalu banyak minum lalu mabuk dan terakhir berada di sini."

"Eh?" Jaejoong tersentak. Wajahnya berubah merah. Sungguh ia malu karena sudah mabuk dan parahnya tertidur di kamar Yunho. "J-jadi kau tidur di mana semalam?"

"Aku?" Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku tidur di sofa. Kulihat kau tidur nyenyak sekali, jadi aku tidak berani mengganggumu."

Jaejoong yang sudah malu sekarang merasa tidak enak pada Yunho. Ck, gara-gara dia pria itu harus tidur di luar. "Eung~ mianhae…"

"Nde, gwaenchana ^^"

"Ah Yun, kau apa tidak ada jadwal sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

Yunho tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam seolah merasa sangat bersalah pada pria cantik yang berdiri di depannya. Tadi Yoochun memberi tahu pada Yunho kalau Yunho bukan lagi bagian dari manajemen mereka. Sebelumnya ayah Yunho menelepon pihak manajemen dan meminta mereka untuk memutus kontrak Yunho. Pihak manajemen sempat bersikeras karena kontrak Yunho masih ada dan masih cukup panjang, namun ayah Yunho mengancam manajemen itu. Dan mengingat perusahaan ayah Yunho dua kali lebih besar dari manajemen itu, maka terpaksa pihak manajemen menuruti permintaan ayah Yunho.

"Yun…?"

"A-ani, aku…" Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Jaejoong. "Ah, kenapa kau tidak mandi saja? Kau pasti ada jadwal kan hari ini? Junsu bisa marah kalau kau terlambat, ne?" Buru-buru Yunho mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, ia masih belum siap untuk mengatakan pada Jaejoong tentang kepergiannya sore nanti.

Jaejoong masih berdiri di tempatnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan kalau Yunho berbohong. Tapi Jaejoong tidak ambil pusing soal itu, benar apa yang Yunho katakan. Ia membutuhkan mandi, kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing dan badannya tidak nyaman karena keringat. "Nde, aku pinjam kamar mandinya dulu," ujar Jaejoong sambil melangkahkan kakinya membuka sebuah pintu yang di baliknya terdapat ruangan yang diyakini sebagai kamar mandi. Di kamar Yunho memang tersedia kamar mandi.

Yunho hanya menghela nafas melihatnya. Pria itu menoleh ke arah koper yang sudah ia siapkan di samping lemari. Seperti yang Jung senior katakan, Yunho akan berangkat ke Jepang sore nanti. Oleh karena itu Yunho harus mempersiapkan segalanya sekarang. Pria itu kemudian melangkah menuju lemari dan membukanya. Dengan perasaan galau Yunho mulai memindahkan pakaian-pakaiannya ke koper.

"GYAAAAA!"

"Jae?" Yunho langsung berdesis terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja telinganya menangkap teriakan Jaejoong dari balik kamar mandinya. Segera Yunho berlari ke arah kamar mandinya dan menggedor pintu itu cukup keras. "Yah Jae! Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?" seru Yunho tidak sabar.

Pintu terbuka sedikit, terlihat kepala Jaejoong menjulur dari sana. Matanya yang besar terlihat menatap takut-takut ke arah Yunho. Membuat pria itu merasa agak cemas.

"Apa kita melakukan sesuatu semalam?" tanya Jaejoong langsung. Yunho langsung membelalakkan matanya. Well, semalam mereka memang melakukan sesuatu yang cukup intim.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho pura-pura tidak tahu.

"I-itu… L-leher dan dadaku merah-merah." Wajah Jaejoong ikut memerah ketika ia mengatakan itu, "A-apa kita…"

"Y-yah! Mungkin saja kau digigit nyamuk kan?" seru Yunho cepat. Ucapan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya karena sedikit salah tingkah melihat raut wajah Jaejoong.

"Eh?" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, "I-iya juga… Mian, aku…"

"Gwaenchana, aku tidak tersinggung kok."

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, buru-buru Jaejoong kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Yunho yang menghela nafas. Yunho kembali menyusun pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

'Cklek.'

Perhatian Yunho teralih ketika dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ditolehkannya kepalanya dan menemukan Jaejoong yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Mau kau apakan pakaian-pakaianmu itu?" tanya Jaejoong bingung melihat Yunho mengeluarkan semua pakaiannya dari lemari dan memindahkannya ke koper.

Yunho masih bungkam. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. "Ah, dari pada itu bagaimana kalau aku meminjamkanmu salah satu kausku?" ujar Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kaus singlet yang kau kenakan pasti tidak nyaman ne?"

Jaejoong tidak langsung menjawab. Memang benar kalau kausnya terasa agak sedikit lembab dan tidak nyaman. Pria cantik itu masih diam ketika melihat Yunho menghampirinya dan menyodorkan sebuah kaus berwarna abu-abu kepada Jaejoong. "Kau bisa pakai ini, kurasa akan pas," ujar Yunho.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong tidak menjawab maupun bertindak. Ia bahkan tidak melirik kaus yang Yunho sodorkan padanya. Mata besarnya tengah menatap intens pada wajah kecil di depannya.

"Kau kenapa Yun?" tanya Jaejoong pelan. Yunho tersentak mendengarnya. Ia melirik tepat ke mata Jaejoong dan segera saja sebuah perasaan aneh menyeruak dari dalam dadanya.

Tatapan itu. Tatapan yang ditujukan Jaejoong padanya itu terlihat penuh dengan kelembutan. Tatapan permohonan secara tulus untuk Yunho berhenti berdalih. Tidak menuntut, namun harapan itu terlihat begitu besar. Bukan harapan untuk Yunho mengatakan yang sebenarnya, namun harapan bahwa Yunho bisa selalu dan selamanya mempercayai sang pemilik tatapan itu.

Sekejap Yunho merasa lututnya lemas. Tulang-tulangnya seolah hilang begitu saja, ia terlalu lemah untuk menolak harapan yang terkandung dari tatapan penuh kasih itu. Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur. Ia tertunduk sebentar sebelum akhirnya mendongak menatap Jaejoong.

"Hei Jae, hari ini saja…" Yunho berhenti berucap sebentar, ia menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan, "Hari ini saja tetaplah bersamaku."

Jaejoong terkesiap. Terasa seperti sebuah gelombang besar dari dadanya yang menggulung sekujur tubuhnya. Bukan sesuatu yang terasa menyenangkan, tapi ini terasa menyakitkan. Jaejoong tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan ucapan Yunho.

"A-ada apa Yun?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit gemetar.

Yunho kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa lagi mengelak. Oleh karena itu Yunho mulai mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Menceritakan bahwa ia berhenti dari dunia entertainment, meninggalkan Seoul dan pergi ke Jepang, kemungkinan besar tidak akan kembali ke Seoul lagi.

Yunho mengatakannya dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia terlalu takut akan mengatakan semua isi hatinya jika ia menatap Jaejoong. Meski sudah menyadari perasaan Jaejoong namun bukan berarti Yunho akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Bisa saja kan orang tuanya di Jepang sana sudah menjodohkannya dengan seorang wanita?

"O-ohh…" Jaejoong tidak tahu harus merespon apa, jadi ia hanya mengeluarkan gumaman itu dari mulutnya. Perasaan pria cantik itu kini berkecamuk menjadi satu. Can you imagine itu? Ketika hati sedang berbunga merasakan manisnya cinta namun dengan satu kenyataan membuat bunga itu hancur tak bersisa. Jaejoong bersyukur Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, dengan begitu pria tampan itu tidak akan melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

"Kalau ini bagaimana?" Yunho mengacungkan sebuah syal rajut berwarna biru cerah ke arah Jaejoong. Saat ini keduanya berada di pasar tradisional, Yunho berniat membeli beberapa cenderamata untuk orang tuanya di Jepang dan ia meminta Jaejoong untuk menemaninya. Untunglah Junsu bersedia men-cancel jadwal Jaejoong seharian ini.

Junsu sudah diberi tahu bahwa Yunho akan berangkat ke Jepang hari ini. Dan sebagai orang yang mengetahui perasaan Jaejoong pada pria Jung itu, akan sangat kejam jika ia menghalangi Jaejoong bersama Yunho saat ini.

"Untuk siapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Untuk ibuku," gumam Yunho sambil membolak-balik syal di genggamannya.

"Ani, menurutku lebih cocok ini," gumam Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan syal rajut lainnya, yang ini berwarna merah gelap, "Kalau kau memberikan ibumu syal yang itu ia akan terlihat konyol, kau tahu?"

Yunho menatap syal yang ia pegang dan syal yang Jaejoong pegang lalu ia meraih syal yang digenggam Jaejoong, "Thx, ibuku pasti akan menyukainya," ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum tipis. Jaejoong hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis juga. Senyum itu sukses menghapus senyuman Yunho, karena Yunho tahu betul kalau itu adalah senyum terpaksa.

Sejak dari sarapan tadi Yunho menyadari ada yang aneh pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlihat lebih dingin, dia juga hanya berbicara seperlunya saja. Membuat Yunho merasa canggung sendiri. Ingin rasanya Yunho menanyakan padanya tentang sikap anehnya hari ini, namun Yunho yakin Jaejoong akan mengelaknya.

"Kau melamun," gumam Jaejoong sambil menepuk pipi Yunho pelan. Yunho tergagap, ia menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan tersenyum lagi. Namun sayang Jaejoong bukannya membalas senyumnya itu malah membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Nah, sekarang kita kemana?" gumam Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. Terlihat di kiri kanan genggaman tangannya plastik yang berisi cenderamata khas Korea untuk ayah ibunya di Jepang. "Kau mau kemana Jae?"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho sejenak, lalu membuang pandangannya, "Kemana saja…" gumamnya pelan.

Yunho terdiam sejenak, "Jae kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho akhirnya.

"Nde…"

"Aku tahu kau berbohong."

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk, pria itu terlihat menerawang lalu menghela nafasnya, "Eung~ mungkin karena aku lapar," jawab Jaejoong akhirnya.

Yunho tidak langsung menanggapi. Ia tahu Jaejoong menjawab seperti itu hanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ne, kita cari tempat untuk makan siang," ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya, diikuti oleh Jaejoong.

Di mobil pun keduanya hanya berdiaman saja. Yunho menatap lurus ke jalanan sambil sesekali melirik Jaejoong yang menumpukan siku tangannya di bingkai jendela mobil dan telapak tangannya menampung dagunya sambil melihat keluar. "Kau mau makan di mana?" tanya Yunho mencairkan suasana.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah Yunho, "Kemana saja," jawabnya singkat dan kembali ke posisinya tadi. Yunho mengangguk. Tidak sengaja matanya menemukan sebuah kedai makanan, Yunho menepikan mobilnya dan di sanalah mereka akan makan siang.

.

.

.

Bandara Incheon cukup ramai hari itu. Terlihat orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan koper-koper mereka. Begitu pula yang pria ini lakukan. Sambil menyeret kopernya, ia dan beberapa temannya menyeruak keramaian di bandara itu.

"Jam berapa pesawatmu tiba?" tanya Yoochun.

"Appa bilang sekitar setengah lima," jawab Yunho sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Hingga akhirnya tatapan matanya tertuju pada Jaejoong yang ikut mengantarnya. Pria itu terlihat diam dan dia begitu sedari tadi. Sedikit banyak Yunho merasa cukup khawatir. Pria itu menghela nafas, Yoochun yang menyadari perasaan Yunho hanya menepuk bahu temannya itu dengan pelan.

"Hyung jaga kesehatan, ne?" seru Junsu dengan nada ceria. Berusaha mencerahkan suasana yang sempat suram. Yunho tergagap dan mengangguk ke arah Junsu sambil tersenyum. Pria itu melirik ke arah jam tangan mahal yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Jarum jam itu menunjukkan pukul empat lewat dua puluh menit. Ck, sepuluh menit lagi pesawat akan tiba.

Jaejoong menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya berulang kali. Tangannya mengepal keras, sesekali ia menggigit bibirnya. Pria cantik benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman. Bagaimana tidak, setelah ini Yunho akan pergi dan mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi. Padahal Jaejoong belum mengutarakan perasaannya pada pria itu. Perasaan cintanya yang begitu besar terasa sesak menumpuk di dadanya. Sakit dan menuntut ingin dilepaskan.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong lagi dan ia kembali menghela nafasnya. Berulang kali pikirannya memaksanya untuk mengutarakan perasaannya, namun berulang kali pula ia menolak hal itu. Ck, bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong dan beberapa menit kemudian ia akan meninggalkan pria cantik itu.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin mengatakannya Yun?" tanya Yoochun berbisik pada pria itu. Yunho terlihat menatap Jaejoong agak lama sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya dan mengangguk pelan, "Biarkan saja tetap seperti ini," gumamnya lemah.

/Pesawat menuju Jepang telah tiba, penumpang diharapkan bersiap-siap./

Tubuh Jaejoong tersentak ketika ia mendengar suara sang operator melalui pengeras suara. Kembali perasaan sesak yang amat sangat serasa mendesak dadanya.

"Ne, itu pesawatku," gumam Yunho. Baik Junsu maupun Yoochun sama-sama mendengar nada kecewa dari ucapannya barusan. "Baiklah, aku berangkat ne?" Yunho memeluk hangat tubuh Yoochun sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya lalu melepaskan pelukannya, "Jaga dirimu."

"Huh, harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu," balas Yoochun sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Dan aku mendukungmu untuk mendapatkan Shim Changmin, ne?"

"YAH!"

"Hyung hati-hati ya?" ujar Junsu sambil tersenyum tipis. Yunho tersenyum dan balas memeluk manajer Jaejoong itu, "Ne terima kasih Junsu-ah."

Dan selanjutnya pandangan Yunho teralih pada Jaejoong yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Terima kasih untuk semua bantuanmu selama ini Jaejoong-ah."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu," gumam Jaejoong pahit.

Hening sejenak. Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong memilih menundukkan kepalanya. Berulang kali bibirnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun berulang kali pula ia menahan hal itu. Yoochun dan Junsu yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas mereka.

/Pesawat menuju Jepang telah tiba, penumpang diharapkan bersiap-siap./

Kembali suara operator membahana di seluruh bandara. Yunho membungkukkan badannya untuk meraih pegangan kopernya. Pria itu menatap Yoochun, Junsu dan Jaejoong bergantian. "Baiklah, aku pergi ne?" ujar Yunho seraya membalikkan badannya.

"Yun!" Suara Jaejoong sukses menghentikan langkahnya. Harapan besar membuncah di dada Yunho, ia berbalik dan menatap Jaejoong, "Ya?"

"Aku…" Jaejoong menatap Yunho sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu sebuah perintah untuk menyatakan perasaannya menyeruak di kepalanya namun beberapa detik setelahnya ia kembali bimbang.

"Apa Jae?" tanya Yunho dengan nada menuntut. Pria itu tahu apa yang ingin Jaejoong ucapkan namun entah kenapa ia memilih untuk tetap membiarkan Jaejoong mengatakan itu.

"Yun, aku… a…" Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, ia meremas ujung cardigan-nya dengan keras, "Aku… Yunho-ah, aku senang bertemu denganmu," gumam Jaejoong akhirnya.

Yunho tidak langsung menyahut, raut kecewa terlihat membayang di seluruh wajah kecilnya. "Nde, sampai jumpa Jaejoong-ah." Sekali lagi Yunho berbalik dan menyeret kopernya.

Jaejoong berdiri di tempatnya. Tubuhnya terasa membeku melihat punggung Yunho yang perlahan menjauh. Untuk beberapa saat Jaejoong masih bisa melihat punggung tegap pria itu, namun di saat berikutnya tidak terlihat lagi karena terhalang oleh orang-orang yang lewat.

"Hyung, ayo pulang," ujar Junsu sambil menepuk bahu Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang masih diam membuat pria imut itu menghela nafas, "Hyung…"

"Ne, ne, ayo…" Jaejoong membalikkan badannya. Ia melangkah berniat meninggalkan bandara itu. Sesekali Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang, ingin sekali ia berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang itu dan memeluk Yunho lalu mengatakan seluruh perasaannya. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak siap untuk ini.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, matanya terasa perih dan dadanya terasa sakit. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menimpa dadanya dan menekannya. Yunho sudah pergi, Yunho tidak akan kembali lagi, mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi. Mereka tidak akan…

"SARANGHAE!"

'Deg!'

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya ketika sebuah suara merasuk ke telinganya. Pria cantik itu menahan nafas ketika matanya berhasil menemukan sosok Yunho yang melambaikan tangannya. Orang-orang di sekitar sana berhenti dan memandang Yunho dengan tatapan aneh.

"SARANGHAE!" teriak Yunho keras, ia melambaikan tangannya dan kembali berteriak, "SARANGHAE KIM JAEJOONG! JEONGMAL SARANGHAE!"

**==END==**

a/n :: TAMAT! TAMAT! Akhirnya tamat juga nih FF! Gimana? Gimana? Endingnya cukup bagus kan? Heheheheheee~ Mian gk bisa apdet tanggal 31, soalnya temen ngajakin keluar sih, hehehehee~ Saia nulisnya endingnya sambil dengerin Never Say Goodbye-nya TVXQ, huaaaa~~ ngerasa gimana gituuu~

Ah, mau curcol nih! Aih~ diriku lagi tergila-gila sama pairing YooMin. Yoochun as seme dan Changmin as uke~ Gara-gara liat aksi skinship mereka di T Concert udah gitu karena malu Changmin meluk Yoochun erat banget, hwaaaaahhh~ beginilah jadinya. Tapi sampai sekarang saia belum nemu ff YooMin T^T, adakah yang berniat membuatkan untuk saia?

Yosh! Satu udah tamat, saatnya ngerjain yang lain^^. Ehem, kalo ada yang minta sekuel dari FF ini *kayak ada yg mau aja!*, saia sih udah mikirin plot-nya tapi gk yakin bakal di-publish apa gak, heheheheee~ Yoochundahlah~ silahkan di review ne?

Untuk silent reader *kalo beneran ada* diriku sangat memohon review dari kalian… Aigooo… Ini chap terakhir masa tega sih gk ngereview~~ T^T *sider : bodo amat :P*

Okehlah~ sekali lagi dimohonkan moga sudi kiranya menggerakkan jari-jari untuk mengetik beberapa baris review. Gomawooo and saranghaeee~~~ :D :*

**Balasan review untuk Just Acting or Real chapter 4 ::**

**kucing liar** :: gak mungkin Yun lama2 marah ke Jae ^^ nah, apakah Yun jadi ke Jepang or egak, udah dijawab di chap ini ^^ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Luo HanSiBum** :: Jae keterlaluan sih bercandanya, makanya Yun marah~ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**WidiwMin males login** :: Ini udah di publish tapi gk kilat, mian~ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Dkitagawa** :: Hu umm, Yunppa feels so worried. Jaemma becandanya kelewatan~ nih udah apdet, mian lama~ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Yuraeikaru** :: ini sudah dilanjut sayang~ ^^ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Cassie Uchiha** :: umma kan emang narsisnya kelewat~ mana cantiknya gak nahan lagi, gue yang cewek tulen jadi envy bener~ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Meong** :: Iya tuh Jaemma, becandanya kelewatan~ =3=. MTMH rencananya emang mau dibikin sekuel, tapi gk tau kapan publishnya~ FF MinKyu? I'll try ^^ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Shiro Shine **:: Makasih ^^. Yun terpaksa ke Jepang, apa boleh baut~ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Jung Hana Cassie** :: Sama2^^ Eien E Koete? Kayaknya itu bukan FF saia deh? Ini udah apdet~ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**HiMi Duckbutt **:: YunJae emang romantic to the MAX! ini udah ending and Yunppa emang harus ke jepang~ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Missyoohee** :: Iya neh, Jaemma becandanya parah ya? Makanya Yunppa mpe marah gitu~ ini udah apdet, gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Lia Black Heart** :: Jinjja? Aku gk pernah nonton drama Korea jadi aku gk tau~ mian~ ini udah apdet, gimana? Apa romance-nya berasa? gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**BebyMinie** :: Makasih buat fav-nya~ ini udah apdet, gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Diitactorlove** :: Dua-duanya terlalu banyak mikir, makanya saling gk sadar dengan perasaan masing2. Yee~ ane lagi berusaha ngerjain utang2 ane nih, ente sendiri mana apdetan fic-nya? *todongin dii pake jiji* gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Keekeuk** :: Ah, jeongmal gomawoo Kee~ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Iraira :**: ini udah dilanjut,… hehehee… gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Princess Yunjae** :: ini udah dilanjut, apa boleh baut, appa-nya yunppa nyuruh yunppa ke jepang~ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**HaeRieJoongie** :: Tenang aja, Yun gk bakal tega marah lama2 ke Jaemma~ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Yunjae cassie **:: jangan mundung lagi yaa? Kan udah kubuat happy ending tuh~ mian gk tepat janji~ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Upa upa **:: Jaemma becandanya parahh~ makanya Yunppa marah~ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Chidorasen **:: emang lebih nyaman jadi cassie 100%~ mereka udah baikan kok~ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**sizunT hanabi **:: ntar kalo yunppa nikah ma jaemma baru mereka ke jepang berdua, hehehehee~ hu umm, fb ku yang ntu, tapi jarang di apdet~ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Yool LeeMinmin **:: Jaemma itukan luarnya aja cowok, dalemnya cewek nan centil bin ganjen~ gk bakal lama2 deh berantemnya~ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Sibumxoxo** :: Ini udah dilanjut say~ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Hana Jaeri **:: Welcome in FFn ^^ makasih udah baca FF saia~ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Fujoshi103** :: Aduhh~ mian saia gk tepat janji soal apdetannya~ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Hinata Fuyuki H **:: ne, gwaenchana ^^ wkwkkwkwkw~ Jaemma emang becandanya parah to the max~ ini udah apdet say~ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Rubby** :: Jaemma kan emang cewek~ #plakk~ Gk bakal deh saia bikin YunJae sad ending~ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Kim Hanny Cassie Elf **:: Nih udah sampe kok say~ Saia juga mau diajarin Yunppa bisa maen sepeda~ kan asyik tuh~ omonaa~ NC? Aniyo~ saia masih polos *dikubur hidup2* gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**IHATETAI** :: ^^ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Rara **:: Di fict ini YunJae udah bisa dibilang jadian belum? :s gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Kim Kwangwook **:: Gomawoo~ ^^ YunJae emang ngegemesin~ X3 gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**VitaMinnieMin** :: Jaemma emang istri idaman, ntar kalo udah nikah saia pengen jadi istri kayak Jaemma~ Ini udah apdet~ yup saia lagi berusaha menyelesaikan sekuel yang ntuh~ tapi gk yakin bakal ada NC :P gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Iino Sayuri **:: iya, ini udah apdet~ emang sedih sih kalo ada orang yang bilang TVXQ itu just berdua, rasanya pengen bunuh tu orang langsung di tempat, mending ditulis gini aja DB5K~ gomawo untuk fave-nya~ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Ciel Song **:: ini udah dilanjut~ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**0609Prince** :: Oy Mink! Kekekekeee~ YunJae kan emang kekanak2kan~ tapi kalo di kamar jadi dewasa :P. ini udah apdet, pulsa ente ada kan? ==, kalo gk ada minta beliin ama Yunppa noh~ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**HISAGIsoul** :: Ini udah apdet, heheheee~ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**MichishigeAyumu** :: Makasih, makasih~ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Enno KimLee** :: Yunppa gugup noh~ gk pernah ngajakin kencan sih, yang ada juga dia diajakin~ ini happy ending kan? gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

**Pirates of The Moon a.k.a Wulan** :: Hy Wulan~ ^^ ini udah apdet kok say~ gomawo for your review~ would you like to do it again?

Oke dahh~ review yaaaaahhh?


End file.
